Survivor
by Singingfrogs
Summary: Bella Swan is Abused.Her best friend is her horse and she longs to be a show jumper. But when the cullens show up will they be able to show her the love of a family, help her getthoughhersuffering & show her what loveis .crap at summerys,ALL HUMAN,1stfanf
1. New life

**Hey guys, well this is my first fan fic, and i hope you like it. ill be putting a lot of horse terminology into this story, so if there's something you don't understand just ask. reviews are welcome :)**

**Summery: Bella swan is abused, has an abusive father and her best friend is her horse. when the Cullen's arrive will they help BElla understand that they can be trusted. can Bella let go of her dear of her father and live the life she wants to live??**

**I hope you like it, its going to be a lot of fun writing it, that's for sure :) suttling**Survivor- New life

i had everything a young girl could want. I had a family. I had a mum, a dad and a little dog called toots. What more could a girl want. On that terrible day i lost something that i treasured very dearly. I lost my mother.

My mother was the international show jumper in the horse industry. She was always on the front of the horse magazines or on the TV for all the shows she did. She was brilliant! Everyone was so proud of her. I adored her. On that unforgivable day, coming up to the last fence, she had a brilliant score, not one single bar knocked down and marmalade mountain was in excellent form and they we both looking great. From the second last fence Marmalade Mountain took of but landed on the other side funny and she collapsed. My mother landed on the floor. She died instantly. My name is Bella swan, i'm 17, have an abusive father, and the only reason of my existence is my horse music who will help me make my mother proud.

i parked my rusty, loud ancient truck into the stables car park. some of the horses looked up snorting at me as i got out of the car. i went over to jazzes stable box as she looked over the car park. she seemed happy to see me, letting me rub her nose. she was beautiful. she was a screwball horse. 18 hands with her black markings shining in there full glory. i carried my gear with me. my hat and gloves were in my left hand while my crop/whip was in the other. i did this every morning. wake up absurdly early to come to the stables. This is my home. i feel at peace here. Its strange most people would still be tucked up in bed with a comfy house to live in, with a loving family which praise them and care for them. whereas me, poor little unloved Bella has and abusive father who is the chief of police and i wouldn't dare to tell anyone about what happens! But that's life. no reason to live, no reason to love or feel happy, just live life day to day, wishing charlie would just put you out of your misery and just end it. He never does. just beats me till i ache and hurt everywhere and just expects me to love him and care for him ! HA! what a great life i live.

i was wearing my gear. i had my harry hall boots on with my black chaps. i was wearing a skin tight pair of jodphus which gave me the proper horse rider look. i had a baggy blue polo top on which said rayne riding centre in the left hand corner. i loved being in my gear. i dunno why but it made me feel that i was well on my way to making my mum proud, sad i know, but a girl can dream.

i finally made it to my destination. there she was. my beautiful baby girl was sticking her head out over her door waiting to see me coming. she neighed her hello when she sore me and she was pleased to see me. i could see it in her eyes. she was my one true friend. we have been through everything. she helped me get through my mothers passing and my grief. she helps me get through the beating i get everyday. she lets me talk about all the bullies at school like Jessica Stanley or Lauren Malory. in one word she is my savour.

" Hey music, how have you been" i said trying to sound happy. she snorted her response. eyes looking right into me, she knew it had happend again last night.  
" i know what your getting at and yes, he beat me again." i looked down at my feet. "its getting worst music, he hears me screaming, begging him to stop, but he doesn't listen. he just laughs at me telling me that I'm worth less, and that i would never been like mum, does he want to kill my hopes and dreams" i hadent realised that silent tears had started to fall over onto my cheeks. AGH! I'm such a silly girl, I'm crying over nothing. this is my life, i should just except it. its strange that i can poor my heart out to a horse, but not to someone else. reason I'm so close to music. i could tell her everything and i would know she would understand. According to my only friend Carolyn who runs the stables, me and music share a very rare and brilliant connection that hardly any horse and rider can achieve. she said something like, music can sense your emotions and feel them too. your both so attuned to each other that you both have built up this brilliant relationship that no one can understand but you both rely on each others strengths and you pull through every situation. i believe this to be true. i feel this strong force pulling me to music. i know when shes in pain and she knows when im in pain. i never thought that my best friend could be my horse.

The day passed pretty quickly, i had to help out in the first lesson running next to a young rider who was learning to ride, so i had to lead her round the indoor school making sure the horse would behave. come lunch time i was shattered. i had been up since 4 so what do you expect. i asked Carolyn if i could spend the afternoon with music and she said i had been a great help, so she let me go.

i put musics headcoller on and i lead her into the sunshine. we hardly ever got sun in rainy old forks so i thought she would enjoy the sun. i tighed her up so she was facing the wall. the lead rope was lose enough so she could move her head around, but also so she could move around if she wanted.

i had brushed musics Mayne and forelock. i had brushed her tail and her coat this morning and she seemed to enjoy the quality time i was spending with her. i was picking out her front right hoof when i heard a very high pitched melody voice specking to me

"excuse me " she said  
" hang on, one sec, Ive almost finished" i said, picking out the final section of mud on the inside of music hoof. i stood up with a smile on my face when i saw 5 very beautiful people looking at me.

The one who had said my name was very pretty, she was very petite, about 5 foot if she was lucky. she was thin to the extreme, with small features. she had gorgeous hair, a deep black cropped short and pointing in every . she was in a pair of skinny jeans with pretty pink pumps on her feet. she had a long black cardigan on with a white top underneath. she was not dressed for the stables i could give you that.

" sorry about that" i said motioning towards music " how can i help" and in that instant this little pixie little girl was clinging onto me. i winced as she clung onto my shoulder which had a massive bruise for last nights beating. she pulled away and she smiled at me

"im alice, i can tell where going to be great friends" she said in her angel like voice. i could tell she was pleased to meet me. her excitement was evident in her voice and her facial expressions

"hey erm, well im Bella, and this" i said pointing towards music " this is my horse music"

" shes beautiful" said i girl with straight blond hair. she was drop dead gorgeous. she would give any model a run for her money. she was very tall and was rather statuesque. she had a beautiful figure. she was the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem. she had golden , gently waving hair waving to the middle of her back. she too was wearing skinny jeans, but she was wearing black converses, and a deep read tank top with a leather jacket. i was rather envious. i bet she was the type of girl who could pull of any style and look as beautiful doing what ever she liked.

i had to agree with what she was saying though. music really was a very attractive horse. she was a screwball too, but she was brown instead. she had brown patches all over her. she had a brown back which travelled up her neak, and disappeared in to her Mayne. she had a white back side and a blond tail. her Mayne was blond too. her face was adorable. she had a brown mask which travelled from her ears down her face to her nose. she had a white nose. she really was beautiful and i loved her for it!

i smiled at her comment and i thanked her.

" let me introduce you to my family, these are my adopted siblings" she pointed to the blond woman again and to the body builder man next to her. "this is Rosalie hale, and Emmet Cullen, there together." Emmet was like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly brown hair. her was wearing jeans and a tight fitting black top which was tucked into his jeans with a belt.

alice continued and pointing to another taller,leaner, but still muscular bloke, with honey blond hair. he was wearing jeans with a cartoon top on, saying "sex,drugs and sausage rolls" he was kind acute, but i diminished this thought when Alice said he was her boyfriend. however i had to do a double take when she mentioned the next guy. he was like a Greek god. he was rather lanky, less bulky with untidy bronze hair. he had a face of an angel. he had brilliant green eyes which i could get lost in for hours. he was wearing a brown jumper which fitted him perfectly. the sleeves came up to his arms. he was wearing baggy faded jeans which also suited him great. he was wearing walking boots of some sort. he was called Edward. that's when he smiled at me and spoke in a beautiful voice.

"Hey Bella, how long have you had music" he said with a smile

i smiled back at him, there's no point being rude. " erm Ive had her since she was too" music now decided to put her head over my shoulder, trying to be part of the conversation. we all laughed together. i was stroking her nose while we spoke.

" how long have you had her ? " said jasper with curiosity in his voice.

"she 14" i said with a smile " and im never going to lose her " i said in a proud voice looking at her and stroking her face

" youve had her for 12 years, thats a hell of a long time" said emmet, he had a very booming laugh, it scared me a little

" i have indeed and she still very young" i saw the shocked expressions on these beautiful peoples faces.

"unhum, horses have the same life expectancy of about 30 years. so hopefully i will have her for most of my life." i could see Edward wanted to stroke her, so i asked him if he want to, and he eagerly agreed. music moved back slightly, curious about Edward and weather he should be trusted, but i talked to her soothingly and told her he wouldn't hurt her. she moved into his hand and i could tell they both enjoyed the new encounter. they would get on brilliantly .... i hoped.

can these people be trusted. after everything that has happened to me, am i willing to let these people into my life. i had no family and no friends. is this the chance Ive been given to change my life. has god finally excepted my prays. they seem to get along with me fine, always smiling and being kind. music had also taken a liking to them. they have to be good people. for the first time in 12 years i felt happy. truly happy, i felt hope, but i couldn't ignore the under current of my emotions. i still doubted them. i couldn't just accept them like that, there complete strangers. maybe somewhere in the near future they will be able to earn my trust. and maybe just maybe, they will be able to turn my sad little life around into a life everyone would dream about.

" she really is beautiful" rosalie said

"thank you " i said generally smiling " i bet shes loving all these compliments. shes like my family, we've pulled through everything that's been pushed into our paths so" i said hinting alittle bit about my life, then Edward said the unexpected

" i can see in her eyes that she really does dot on you and adore you"

"she really does" Alice agreed

"thanks guys, we really appriceate it" i said smiling " so how can i help you? were you inquiring over lessons or horses in general

The Cullen's looked down at there feet embarrassed, Edward moved behind musics shoulder so i couldn't see him.

"we erh, we kinda erm got lost" Alice said embarrassed

" your new around here then" i said trying not embarrass them any further.

" how did you guess" Edward said while moving back into my view.

" so what school are you going too ?"

they all seemed to perk up abit and jasper answered my question

"we will be attending forks high"

"that's so cool, that's where i go!" i was shocked, how could these 5 beautiful people attend such a run down school.

Alice squealed " this is going to be soo much fun" she said this while jumping up and down and bounding over towards me for a hug. Music snorted a bit startled by the sudden outburst, and started to move back, i calmed her down and she seemed abit nervous of alice, who wouldn't. i small pixie like girl jumping towards you making high pitched noises. i tell you i was scared.

" so what are you going to do with her know?" Rosalie asked nodding her head towards music

" well i was kinda , erm kinda gunna ride her" i said while rubbing the back of my neck.

" do you mind if we watch " Edward asked

"id like that! I'm sure music would love to show of for you " i said smiling a smile which reached her eyes.

**did you like it ??? i hope you did! I'm not sure if i have involved the beatings very much, but don't worry its coming, i hope you read the next chapter too, we have the jumping show coming up :) yay ! **

**Reviews are welcome, even if you didnt like it ! **

**See you next time **

**Suttling xxx**


	2. Jumping

**So here's the next chapter guys, hope you enjoy it because it was alot of fun to write it, reviews are welcome and ill try to get back to you :)**

* * *

Jumping

* * *

Epov

Bella left to grab her tack (saddle, and the bridle) to place on to music. she returned shortly after wards carrying a rather heavily looking worn down saddle, and the bridle wrapped round her shoulder. she heaved the saddle onto musics back and adjusted it so it was sitting on musics shoulder. she placed the girth through a loop in the martin-gal and connected the girth around musics stomach until she could just about slip her hand through the girth. next was the bridal. she placed her hand underneath musics head and held the reigns and the martin-gal just at her eyes level. she held her other hand by her mouth, asking music to open so she could place the bit into her mouth. she did willingly and so Bella managed to place the bridal and martin-gal over her head. she placed abit of the bridal in front of her ears. she removed her forelock from the bridal as it was tucked under neath it. she then tied ab it of the bridal under musics chin and tied the throat lash. and i know what your thinking. no im not very good with the horsey world, Bella gave us a running commentary as to what she was doing, we did ask her too.

When she was finished, Bella left to grab her gloves, crop and her Charleston riding hat. i have to admit she really did look the part. she was beautiful. from the first time i meet Bella i knew she was different. i knew she was good at what she does and i also knew she held a dark secret. i wouldn't push her for details but if it meant i had to protect her by her telling me, i would make her tell me. whats wrong with me, ive known this girl less that and hour and I'm already telling myself im going to protect her ! what the hell. i really did like Bella, i thought she was a really nice girl. she deserved the relationship she had with music, she deserved everything that came her way. the bond that music and Bella share is unique. i never thought i would see a stronger relationship between a horse and rider. i could see that Bella was everything to music and the other way around. they trusted each other with there lives and they never want to be parted ! it truly was amazing.

Bella was ready to mount Music. she placed her foot into the stirrup and gracefully pulls her self up. she adjusts the stirrups quickly, she kicks music to walk forward and makes her way towards the outdoor school. As Bella is trotting around the school, she gets an audience. some of the stable hands come to watch Bella ride as if expecting a show. Carolyn Bella's boss come over to talk to us.

" so you Bellas friends i see" she asked curious

"if that's what you call us, considering weave only known each other for less than an hour " i replyed transfixed on watching Bella gracefully transact music into canter.

" i hope she gets to know you guys better, she such a lonly soul, spending most of time up here with music" she said sadly

" why is she lonely, a great girl like her shouldn't be alone" jasper asked

"shes had a hard life, i wont go into the details because its not my place to tell, but she doesn't have many friends, the people at her school pick on her because she always with music, what ever she seems to do it get s picked at, and everything she believes in is crushed"

"that's so sad" Rosalie said feeling really sorry for Bella

" yer, i know. Bella used to do jumping shows with music, but since they had an accident they haven't done any, i think she could be really great, she could go really far, if only her father would let her, its a shame, there throwing away such a waste"

She called over to Bella if she wanted to set up a course so she could jump them, she agreed eagerly. seing her face brought a smile to my face. alice noticed... unfortunately.

"Edward your smiling" she said happily, still watching Bella. " have you found your soul mate?"

" Alice steady on hes only just met her" Emmet said in his loud booming voice

" i know but i think she could do good to him, i think i feel a change in the wind" so this was how the conversation went as Bella was working Music. it was about me and my Bella. wait hold on, rewind, did i just think my Bella, oh crap, Alice was right, Ive fallen for her, Ive fallen for her hard.

* * *

Bpov

While carolyn was setting up the course i trotted over to the Cullen's, Alice and Emmet where in a debate of something and jasper and Rosalie where far away so i thought i would talk to Edward. i really did like him. he got on really well with music, that had to be a starting point.

" so" i said "why did you move to rainy old forks?"

he smiled up at me, i smiled back

" we moved her because we got bored of Alaska, we wanted a change in cenery, wanted to met new people you know" he said smiling

" and have you met any interesting people around here, in this small little town ?"

" a few, but one in particular, she very kind, and nice and sweet" he said smiling, oh god he had a nice smile, i then realised i was blushing, did he really mean all those things, he was such a nice guy, all the guys ive know have either beaten me, or was just really nasty to me.

" do you really mean those things?" i asked wanting to know the truth.

" i do indeed. this may sound really cheesy, but i wasn't looking forward to this move, but meeting you, i feel like i could enjoy this place. " i knew the truth in his words. with this Carolyn called over to me telling me the course was ready. as i trotted over to the starting line, i was thinking about what Edward had said. did he really mean all those things. of course he did. i could see it in his eyes. the truth was all there. i knew i could trust him. he was so nice to me. kind and gentle and eager to praise me in what i did. that's when it hit me. hit me like a ton of bricks, no one had ever treated me like this. that's when i knew it, i had fallen for Edward Cullen.

* * *

i started the jumping course, there was 9 fences. i kicked music so she would go into canter, we were coming up fast to the 1st jump, i steered her into the middle of the jump, kicked her twice and leaned forward into the jumping position and we both sored into the air, music landed with grace and i kicked her to keep the canter going as we reached our second jump. she jumped it perfectly. the 3 jump was different. it was wider. it was 2 fences put together. i turned left and kicked music harder and more times, she picked up sped instantly and i again leaned forward as music took of. it felt like we were flying, she landed with as much ease as the previous two jumps, she really was a great jumper. the next 3 jumps were in a row close to gether. i kicked her again and i lined her up into the middle of all three jumps, she jumped and landed for the 1st jump, i moved back into the saddle, kicked and we were of the ground again, me in the jumping position, we landed and once again i kicked her, took the jumping position and were were in the air. as i pasted the top of the school, i could see all the people, they were enjoying to show and were applauding us, the Cullen's faces were priceless, each and everyone of them had there jaws dropped.

i whispered to music " come on girl lets really give them something to watch" with this her ears pricked back and she sped up, i stiffled a laugh. we were coming up to our seventh jump, i lined her up, kicked her and took my jumping position. we took of with grace and landed with grace. The next jump was again another wide one, but this time there were 3 fences put together. we cleared it with flying colours, i was so proud of her, we finished our course with a great jump, she jumped higher than needed and i knew she was showing off. i laughed at this. we cantered over to the audience and i pulled music into a halt and i patted her and praised her. we got a round of applause and i knew music was enjoying herself. i gracefully removed my feet from the stirrups and demounted. we both loved jumping and we wanted to do shows. i would love to do shows but after last time, i don't know if i can. i was so proud of music, i gave her a huge pat and a massive hug. she returned my affections by bowing her head and leaning against my back. i run up the strips on the saddle and i walked her out of the school.

"that's was brilliant ! you both looked so impressive, you looked great" Edward said with such enthusiasm and excitement, we both couldent help but smile

"thank you " i smiled while i walked music back to her stall. i removed musics tack and put it back in the tack room, while the Cullen's were still praising me about my performance. i looked at my watched and realised the time

"crap, i need to get home or charlie will kill me, i need to get changed. wait here for a moment and i will show you your way home, as you guys got lost" i smiled at the last bit. the Cullen's mumbled there thanks as i walked away smiling.

* * *

Epov

Bella really was a brilliant rider, i was blown away with the show she had done, they were both brilliant!. she had just walked of to get changed when she returned 10 minutes later. she took my breath away.

Her hair was down and i never knew how long it was, her hair was just like Leona Lewiss, the colour, the waviness everything. it was down and i could see it came down to her hips. she was wearing a beautiful light purple corset that flattered her figure and her curves. she was wearing dark skinny jeans with the same colour pumps. me and my family all gasped as we saw her walking to wards us. i was lost for words.

"well Alice" Rosalie started " we don't have to do much-work with her, she looks stunning"

That's when i found my voice again " you look absolutely beautiful"

"Ha, well thats aloud of lies, im not even pretty, come on guys i need to go" she said her goodbyes to music and we headed for our cars.

" Bella would you mind if we picked you up for school tomorrow" Alice asked

"i don't see why not" she said smiling. Alice jumped on Bella and engulfed her into one of her hugs. she smiled back at alice and patted her on the head. with that we all said our good byes

"good bye Edward" she said whispering into my shoulder and i was leaning my head on her head. i loved it. she reluctantly pulled away and made her way into her old truck. that's when i saw it. a huge yellowish purple bruise on her shoulder. it was massive. that's when i knew what Carolyn meant! there is more to our beloved Bella Swan that met the eye.

* * *

**there we go, did you like it ???**

**the next chapter should be up soon, please review**

**Suttling x**


	3. School

**So guys here's the next part of our story, i hope you like it. Its Cullen's first day at school, so will they be able to help Bella ignore all the nasty comment. Read and find out ******

* * *

School

Bpov

I got home at about 5:45. This left me 15 minutes to make Charlie's dinner. Great! I quickly dumped my gear in my bedroom and rushed back down the stairs to start on his dinner. I made a pasta dish as it was easy and quick to make. I had dished it up dead on 6 o'clock expecting Charlie to walk in. Come half 7 quarters to 8 it hadn't happened. I had finished all my homework and i was just reading Wuthering heights when i heard the door open. The smell of alcohol was so strong i thought i would gag.

"BEEEELLLLLAAAA!!!" Charlie shouted "OOOOOHHHH BEEEELLLLAAAA!!!"

I walked slowly over to the front door waiting for it to happen. Just waiting for the abuse to start. Charlie was still in his uniform. His tie was off and hanging out of his pocket, he had a bottle of wine in his left hand and he was stumberling all over the place.

"What have you been up to today my sweet" Charlie said trying so hard not to fall over

"I erh, i've been up at the stables" i said quietly.

"WHAT!"Oops wrong answer "how many times have i told you never to go up to that place!" he started to move over to me and he smashed the wine bottle over my arm, the pain was shocking. I looked at my arm and noticed little glass shards in my arm. He continued walking towards me and he picked me up and throws me against the wall. I was so dazed from the knock on the wall, that i hadn't realised Charlie was kicking me in the stomach. I was in so much pain but i knew screaming and whimpering wouldn't help. I tried to get up to move away from his beating, but he noticed my movement and placed his foot on my back and shoved me to the ground. I knew that was going to bruise in the morning. He continued kicking me and slapping me for another 5 minutes when he moved into the kitchen. I thought he had finished and when i tried to pick myself up of the floor, he noticed my movement and returned with a kitchen knife. Great just great. He started scratching my arms and my legs. The pain was overwhelming and i tried so hard not to black out. The tears had started to over flow my eyes and i was crying silent tears. He then moved to my stomach. He placed the knife on my stomach and i was so close to crying out. He made a swift movement with the knife and pain exploded all over my body. I could feel the blood oozing from the wound and running down my body. I just lay there. I prayed to god, asking him to make Charlie stop. A few more slaps to the face and Charlie moved on.

I tried to get up and move to my bedroom. I hurt every where. My back hurt for the stomping and my stomach was still bleeding every where. After 10 minutes of struggling to get to my bedroom i managed to hobble up the stairs and into my bedroom. I had to remove the glass shards from my arm. So one by one i began picking at my arm, trying so hard not to whimper, trying so hard not to cry out. I got changed for bed. It hurt just moving, what had i done to deserve this? I moved very slowly to my bed, and once again, i cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of raindrops against my window. Another pain filled day in rainy old forks. I sat up in my bed and swung my legs over the bed i stood up and i immediately found myself looking at my bedroom floor. My back had seized up over night and the bruising was terrible. I struggled to stand up straight. My body revolted from both sides, stomach and spine. But my stomach was worse. It had stopped bleeding but the pain was excruciating. I hobbled over to the bathroom. Thank god Charlie had already left for work. I stepped into the shower. Steaming water helped my back but set my stomach afire. Cold water soothed my stomach but tightened my back again. Today was off to a wonderful start.

It was still raining after i had finished my shower and i hobbled over to my wardrobe. I picked out a pair of black jeans with white pumps. I put on a long sleeved white top and a black cardigan over the top of that. I looked presentable. Now it was time to sort my hair out. I dried my hair and i brushed it. I put it into a pony tail and placed a hair clip in my hair, so the rest of the hair was left hanging over the clip. A few strands had escaped and now framed my face. I couldn't be bothered to do anything else with it so i left it. I painfully hobbled down the stairs managing to trip and fall the rest of the way. Why did i have to be gravitationally challenged? I picked myself up of the floor and made a bowl of cereal.

I had just finished my cereal when the door bell rang. CRAP i forgot the Cullen's were taking me to school. I tried to walk over to the door to great them. Edward was leaning against the porch wall trying to stay away from the rain. I have to admit he looked rather cute. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a pair of smart shoes. He was wearing a smart coat that hung nicely over his body and ended mid thigh. He saw me opening the door and smiled at me. I smiled back. My mood was immediately lifted. Strange, a few minutes ago i was depressed and in pain. I see this beautiful man and i feel happy. God..... I'm such a girl.

"Hey there" i said pleased to see him " come in a sec and ill just grab my things" i invited him in and moved away from the door, he gracefully walked into Charlie's home.

"Did you have a good nights sleep" he asked me in his musical voice

"Not really i don't really sleep well" i said truthfully

"Whys that?" he asked curious

"The rain, it keeps me up" i said smiling up at him

He doubted my response, but i shook it off. I walked over to him and he hugged me. I was surprised by this but i eagerly hugged him back. I reluctantly pulled away and smiled up at him.

"You look absolutely beautiful today" he said looking into my eyes. I blushed and looked away smiling.

"Shall we get going?" i said heading towards the door.

He followed me out the door and we half walked half ran to his car. He opened my door for me and walked round to his side. As i sat down a pin shot through me stomach. I tried hard not to wince but i knew Alice saw. She asked me if i was ok and i said yer. I doubt she believed me, i'm a terrible liar. I said hello to Alice and jasper who were sitting in the back. There was pretty basic conversation in the car on the way to school, and then i realised we had arrived at school.

"That was quick" i said generally surprised

Alice laughed at me "it's because Edward drives like a maniac, don't you dear brother" she said smiling

"I can drive perfectly fine. "He said looking in his read view mirror at Alice. "Shall we get going?" he said looking at me with a smile on his face. I nodded to him. I knew today was going to be hectic. The kids at this school were never very nice to me. They teased me because of music, but they didn't even know the whole story. I tried to ignore them the best i could, but it seemed like the whole school hated me. Edward walked round to my side of the car and held the door for me. As i stepped out of the car i heard people muttering or gasping. I couldn't help but smile. It seemed like everyone in the school was staring at the Cullen's. Yer they were beautiful but did they really need to stare. It was rather annoying. The guys and girls had pure lust in there eyes when they were looking at the Cullen's, but me there was pure disgust.

Edward leaned down to whispering in my ear. "Don't worry, this always happens to us" i nodded

"It's because you all very beautiful" i answered truthfully. He chuckled beside me

That's when we heard it.

* * *

Epov

We were walking into school. Everyone was staring at us, as usual and Bella was walking with us. I could sense she was nervous and i could tell she did not like coming to school. She was playing with the corners of her cardigan. I didn't know why she was so nervous, she looked absolutely beautiful, with her hair in that clip, and the cardigan really did suit her figure.

I had a brief conversation with her until we were interrupted with people muttering "slut" and "bitch". I looked down at Bella and noticed she was looking down at her feet, eyes glistening. She looked up at me and smiled weakly. I stopped us both and i held her arms

"Bella are you ok" i asked looking down at her. She adverted her eyes from me and looked down at the ground. I place my hand on her cheek and made her look at me.

"What's wrong hun?" with that Bella was clinging on to me, i placed me head on to her hair, and i was saying comforting words, whilst rubbing her back. I don't know why but this felt so right. She was literally sobbing into my chest. I felt so helpless, i wanted to ask what was wrong but i knew i couldn't, not yet. Just then Alice walks over and asks if everything is ok. I said i didn't know and sent her to collect my timetable. I brought Bella over to a bench and sat down with her. She wasn't crying as much anymore but she still clung onto me. I wasn't complaining but i really wanted to know what was wrong.

"Bella honey, do you think you could tell me what's wrong?" she nods slightly and sits up looking at me. She really was beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes were stunning. You could see right through to her soul with these eyes, i could get lost in her eyes. She started specking really quietly about that happened.

"i've never fitted in here" she started " i've always been picked on and i never had any friends, you guys are the first people to actually talk to me, reason me and music are so close. But just then, walking into school made me think about what i have been missing, and the people saying all those things just kinda crushed me a bit, i'm sorry" she said and started crying again.

"Hey, hey" i said soothingly, i took her back into an embrace and sat there with her for a while. 10 minutes later the bell rings. Bella has calmed down quite a bit and she gets up to leave. I walk her to her lesson and just before she leaves to enter, i scoop her into a hug and promise to see her soon. She smiles at me give me a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly rushes into her art lesson.

* * *

Bpov

I can't believe i just cried into Edward. It's strange how right it felt. Just as i was walking into art everyone looks at me with pity and distaste. I walk straight in and go to my seat. Thankfully Alice was in my lesson and she sat next to me. Our project was to draw a person who we are very close to. However we couldn't draw them from a picture. It had to be from memory. Me and Alice got on with our art piece. I knew she was going to draw jasper, and guess what i was right. The only person i could think about was Edward. Should i draw him or not. I really didn't know. I decided to draw him anyway. Holding my pencil was really hard. The glass shards had made it impossible to hold my pencil right because it would hurt. Dam abusive father. I had to suck it up and just deal with the pain. I found it very hard not to cry out, but life is life.

"Bella are you ok now, we all got pretty worried earlier" she asked concerned

I nodded "i was just feeling alit bit down, its nothing really" i said trying to put a smile into my voice

With that she gasps

"What, what is it?" i said shocked trying to ask her what's wrong.

She points towards my drawing. I look at it, i had drawn the outline of the face, the eyes, the nose and lips where drawn, i was attempting to draw the hair.

"That's Edward, isn't it" she said looking into my eyes. I nodded and looked down. "Do you like him?"

"Of course he's a good friend"

"No i mean, as something more!"

"Im not sure Alice, i've know him for a day, i don't want to rush things." I said looking at her

"Do you think anything could happen in the future?"

"I don't know" i said shrugging my shoulders "maybe, i hope so" i said smiling. She squealed and hugged me tight

"This is going to be so great" i smiled at her enthusiasm and we both laughed for the rest of the lesson.

Shortly after this i had English. I loved English. I don't know. I love reading. This may be because i wanted to escape my life and get transported into another world. It's strange. Sometimes i would sit with music. She would lie down and i would lean up against her back with her looking over my shoulder. I really did love her. I mademy way down the corridor towards English. Once again people where saying rather nasty things towards me, but i kept waking hugging my books close to me. I finally arrived at my English lesson and quickly sat down. At that moment Jasper came and sat next to me. We got along just fine. Both talking and smiling getting along with each other. I knew then how much he loved Alice. They really were perfect for each other. I was pleased for them. 3rd and 4th lessons went pretty quick. I talked with Emmet and Rosalie just fine. I really did love this family.

I was making my way out of my previous lesson when i realised Edward was hanging around the doorway. He smiled down at me and for a moment i forgot how to breathe. His smile grew and he leant down and whispered something in my ear.

"Breathe Bella" he said smiling. With that i let out all the air in my lungs. He chuckled beside me.

"So how is forks high?" i asked him

"Its pretty average, some of the kids are rather annoying, they keep staring at me or flirting"

I tried to stifle a laugh, but it came out as a snort. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Are you feeling better know Bella" he asked concerned

I nodded and smiled at him

"Much better now thank you"

"What for"

"Well for this morning, i really did need someone there and there you were" i said smiling and leant up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me and we walked to the cafeteria in comfortable conversation. When we walked into the cafeteria it all went silent. We lined up in the queue and brought our food. We walked over to the rest of the Cullen's and talked about anything and everything. It was the first time i had really truly felt happy. I realised now that i'm not alone. I have people who can help me. People that i can poor my heart out to. And for once in my life i felt hope.

"So what's your next to lesson Bella" Emmet asked

"Erm, i've got biology then music" i said

"You've got you last two lessons with Edward

"Really?!" i said excited and looked at Edward.

He smiled and nodded at me " unhum you do indeed"

"yay! I said hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back.

The bell went saying it was the end of lunch, we said our goodbyes and me and Edward left for biology. All the way through biology, both me and Edward were always smiling or laughing; i really did enjoy Edwards company. It's strange. I never had a male friend. I never used to be able to trust anyone but Edward was different. I knew he would care for me. I knew this because of this morning. But there was something about Edward that had drawn me to him. It wasn't his looks but his personality. All his siblings have each other; Edward was always on his own. Maybe Edward is just as lonely as me. Maybe i would be able to help him just as much as i could help him. Even if that isn't the reason. I want to help Edward. I wanted to help him just as much as he had helped me.

Biology came and went and we walked into music. I was dreading this lesson. Today i had to perform a song that i had composed. I thought the song was good but i knew i would get nasty reviews afterwards coz no-one likes me. Edwards noticed my unease and asked if i'm alright. I nodded slightly and at that moment Mr Lovell walks in through the door.

"So you have all written and learnt your own music pieces, so now its time to perform them" Mr Lovell said. The class starts to grumble and mumble curses and things people couldn't understand. I stiffen as i really don't want to do this. I turn to Edward and give him a weak smile.

"Why so tense" Edward whispers

"I've erh.... i've never sung in front of people before." I said looking down

"So you sing" Edward says with a smile. I look up at him nod my agreement and smile at him.

"I'm not very good" i said truthfully

With this Jessica stands up and starts to sing her piece. I think a strangled cat could sing better than her, it really hurt my ears. I was looking at Edward with a grimaced expression, and he just nodded in agreement. He was in just as much pain as i was. Once she was finished a few people clapped, and she went to sit back in her chair, thinking she was the queen of the school. The next two acts weren't so different. Mike wasn't so bad, but he still was slightly out of tune, however Lauren was terrible, she was worse than Jessica. Mr Lovell asked her to stop half way through because people where in so much pain. Then it was my turn great! I walked slowly and gently over to the piano and i laid my hands over the keys, i took in a big breath and started to play.

* * *

Epov

She was soo nervous. She sat at the piano looking right at home. She started to play and then she started to sing

_Now is the time of our comfort and plenty  
These are the day we've been working for  
Nothing can touch us and nothing can harm us  
No, nothing goes wrong anymore _

She was brilliant; i never knew anyone could have such a beautiful voice. She was completely lost in the music and i began listening to the lyrics. They were so sad.

_Singing a song with your feet on the dashboard  
A cigarette streaming into the night  
These are the things that i want to remember  
i want to remember you by  
_

I could tell something has happened in her past to make her write lyrics like this. They were so sad; but the way she sang them, so full of emotion, i really was blown away.

_They won't come again because love is the end  
Oh no my friend, love is the end_

_I took of my cloths and i ran to the ocean  
looking for somewhere to start anew  
and when i was drowning in that holy water  
All i could think of was you_

I looked around the class room and everyone had there mouths hanging open. I laughed in my head. This would teach them. She really was talented. Her voice was superb. She must have been singing for a while, because she sounded like an angel.

_Take it back, don't let it die  
Oh rage against the fall of night  
coz i still do depend on you  
don't say those words that run me through_

_Oh love is the end  
So lets not pretend, because love is the end_

I could see a tear escaping her eyes as she was singing this. There's a hidden meaning to this song, and i really want to find out. Bella is so mysterious, something about her has drawn me to her, and i really have to help her. Help her the way she has helped me.

_And so i tread the only road  
The only road i know  
Nowhere to go but home  
Nowhere to go  
Maybe our time is up  
But still you can't abandon  
All the principles of love  
Don't say those words  
Oh ,don't say those words  
Don't say those words  
Don't say those words_

As Bella played the last few notes of her song, there was a huge round of applause. She smiled a beautiful smile and i knew she was full of joy. She really was a very talented and impressive woman. She looked at me and smiled. I returned her smile.

Bpov

* * *

I walked back to Edward, with a smile on my face. His face was priceless. I could tell he was speech less.

"t. was bbrilliant" he stammered. I smiled at him and laughed.

"Thanks Edward that means alot" we both looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok" Mr Lovell shouted "because you are all performing arts students you have to write a play. Music, lyrics, dialogues everything. The best one will be chosen to be performed as are end of year play." Everyone is murmuring and i could tell they were excited. "The person you are sitting next to" Mr Lovell continued "will be the person you are working with." With that a smile grew on my face, i looked at Edward and he too was now excited with the project we had been set. The bell rang for the end of school

As me and Edward were walking to the car they make light conversation.

"So what are you doing after school?" Edward asked

"I'm going to visit music, why?"

"No reason, do you want me to drop you home?"

"Yes please" i said

And with that Edward drove me home, quicker than expected. I gave him a quick kiss on the check and ran out the car into Charlie's house. I quickly grabbed my gear, dove into my truck, and made my way to music's stable.

**There we go guys, hope you liked it; i found it a really difficult chapter to write! It took me 5 hours to write it! I hope your liking the story and continue reading. Reviews are welcome! the song bella had written was by keane- love is the end, i really do love the song and its brilliant**

**Suttling x**


	4. Love

Love

**Hey guys, its me again. I hope your enjoying my story and here's another part of the story******** what will happen..... i don't know ******

**Epov**

i drove Bella home, and immediately after she had left the car i felt like i had lost something very dear to me. I felt uncomfortable. It's strange but when Bella was here with me i felt like i belonged. I didn't feel as lonely, i felt hope. With her sitting there next to me singing along to the radio, her smiles, her smell, her warmth. But now it's gone, everything's gone. I've gone back to the blank shell Edward. I parked my shiny, silver Volvo in its usual car park space in the garage and as if i stood on a trip wire, Alice came bounding into the room demanding answers.

"Where the hell have you been?" she said with her hands on her hips. I was confused, how long had i been gone. I looked at my watch. Not long indeed.

"I dropped Bella home, is that ok with you?" i asked

"Yes that's fine, but i need to speck to you" she said with such urgency she literally dragged me to the living room. I was meet with 6 pairs of eyes. Oh no.

"Edward we are your family and we have the right to know what going on in your head!" Alice said

"I'm confused what the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Bella" they said in unison.

"You like her don't you" Jasper said

"Wooh, steady on guys, i've know her a day, and now your accusing me of loving her!" i can't believe i was having the conversation with them.

"Edward, love, when your with Bella what do you feel?" mother of mine said

"I feel, comfortable, happy, and i love spending time with her" i said truthfully

"And what about when your away from her" Carlisle said

Oh great, they had a point. I sat down and placed my head in my hands. "This can't be happening" i mumbled into my hands. "When i'm not with Bella, i feel empty, lost, i... i... i feel like i have lost everything that i love."

"Omg, Edward, your in love" Rosalie was the one who spoke.

"How, i've known her less that 2 days" i said

"Yes but Edward, you've been really close to her this morning and all day. You helped her through her crisis this morning, you heard her sing and you made her smile and laugh all afternoon. You've really helped her." Jasper said, with deep sincerity.

"i have" i said confused

Alice walked over to me, placed her small pixie like hand on my shoulder and nodded

"More than you'll ever know." She said, smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged her back, realising what she just said.

Bpov

i was sitting with music when a thought dawned on me. I loved Edward. I was arguing with myself. How the hell could i love him, i've known him less than 2 days, how can you fall in love with someone in a short space of time? I missed his really bad jokes her would tell me, i missed his smile and his laugh. I missed him. It's strange because music understood what i was feeling and she snorted her agreement. I really was head over heals in love with Edward Cullen. I smiled and hugged music tight. I knew she could always help me out.

I stood up and went to collect music's tack. I placed the saddle on her shoulder and placed the girth in between the martin-gal. I tightened the girth around her stomach, made sure it was tight enough and moved to her front. I lifted the bridle towards her face and asked her to open her mouth so i could place the bit in her mouth. I slipped the bridle and martin-gal over her head, sorted her forelock out so it wasn't in her eyes, and buckled the throat lash and the under the chin buckle. She was ready. I walked her out side and mounted her gracefully. I placed my feet into the stirrups, kicked her forward and made my way to the out door school.

Once we were in the outdoor school i kicked music into trot. The transition we made smoothly and we both had a comfy trot. I changed the reign down the centre line (a-c) so we could trot on the other reign. Once we were in the corner of F i kicked her, took sitting trot, kicked her again and made her canter. We cantered the school twice till i gracefully pulled her back into trot. Once again i changed the reign from M to H. I made the transaction back into canter. We cantered for a little while, and then i pulled her back into walk. I asked if Carolyn could set us up a course again and she agreed with alot of enthusiasm. I smiled at her.

Carolyn was the only person who knew about my past. One day i came to the stables crying. She asked what was wrong and i told her the whole story about my father, the school bullies and everything. I told her she couldn't tell anyone and thankfully she hasn't. Carolyn was my mums' best friend. She knew her all her life and she helped train my mother and here she was training me. I owe her soo much. She is like a mother to me!

Once the course was ready, i kicked music into a trot so we could make are way over to the start. I kicked her into canter and she made a great transaction. We were coming up to the first fence. I placed her into the middle of the jump, kicked her and leaned forward into the jumping position. She landed with ease. I kicked her again and steered her into the middle of the next jump. Once again she landed with such grace i was smiling with pride. The next jump was the 2 fences put together. I kicked her harder and pushed her onwards. I leaned forward into the jumping position and she flew over the jump. We landed on the ground and we were speeding of to the next 3 jumps. I kicked, moved into position, jumped, and landed. I kicked, moved into position, jumped, and landed. I kicked, moved into position, jumped, and landed. She was really enjoying herself, and so was i. We were both smiling and we came up to the second from last jump. The big 3 in one. I whispered to her and she bolted. Picking up speed, i moved into position and we were flying. We landed with ease and comfort and she took of for the next jump. We sailed over the last fence and we cantered to the finish line. I had a huge smile on my face. I loved jumping. I loved music. There are times like this when i'm really proud to be a jumper. Proud of my beautiful horse, i can forget about everything at home. Its times like theses when i know i'm making my mother proud.

After i had been at the stables i returned home to a drunken Charlie. He hit me, slapped me, threw me across the room and so on and so on, but the thing that really scared me was the man in the corner of the room. After Charlie was done with me he let the man take me upstairs into my room.

"Well, well little lady, you are very attractive aren't you." He said with a gruff voice. I didn't like him one bit i moved away from him until i was backed up to the corner of the room. He moved his hand to my thigh and rubbed circles up and down my leg. He started kissing the crook of my neck, up my cheek and finally my lips. He smelled of alcohol and all i could do was stand there, let it happen. I had lost the fight in me to do anything. My life had gotten worse. He raped me. He did all sort of things to me during the night until he had finally gotten bored and paid Charlie. I ran to my room and once again cried myself to sleep.

The day at school was just like yesterday. Laughing and joking around with the Cullen's. Having the time of my life, trying to put the thing that happened to me last night behind me. But however i could tell the Cullen's were becoming suspicious because i had not told them anything about my past. The end of school came and i was given an invitation i couldn't decline.

"So Bella you want to come over tonight so we can start are project?" Edward said smiling at me

"Id love to" just as enthusiastic. He scoped me into a bug bear hug and lifted me off the ground. I couldn't help but smile and laugh around with him. The Cullen's drove me to there house. We were somewhere in a forest when i saw it. We were in a small meadow, or was it a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there where six primordial cedars that shaded and entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees help there protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the 1st story. I don't know what i was expecting but it defiantly wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors where either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

"Wow" was all i could muster to say

Edward chuckled and smiled at me "you like it?" he said, still smiling

"i think its the most beautiful thing i've ever seen, besides you of course" i smiled and it only made his smile reach his eyes.

"Come on" he said jumping out of the car "lets met the parents" he smiled at me, pulled me out of the car and i gulped. This made him laugh so loud it startled me. I just smiled a weak smile in return as he dragged me into his home.

Everyone was waiting for me in the main room. Alice and Rosalie come over to give me a hug and welcomed me to there home. Jasper also gave me a hug. However Emmet gave me an bear hug, which lifted me of the ground and i realised i couldn't breathe.

"Emmet" i said in a whisper "breathing, impossible" i said

He laughed at me and put me down "welcome to our humble a home bells." I looked around. The place was huge. But extremely beautiful. The house was very bright, very open, very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back south facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curing staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpet were all varying shades of white.

Edward placed his hand on the lower of my back and guided me towards his parents. There stood in front of me were two very beautiful, but young parents. The one called esme came up to me with such grace and wrapped her arms around me. She was wearing a sundress with blue flowers on it which flowed to her knees. She was very beautiful.

"Bella dear, i feel like i know you already" she said smiling at me

"Esme, i'm pleased to meet you" i smiled at her and she returned my smile. She moved out of the way so Edwards father Carlisle could speck to me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen, i'm a surgeon at the hospital" he help out his had. I took it and he engulfed me into a hug. I pulled away and smiled at him. The Cullen's were all so nice to me. Why couldn't i have a family like this one?

"You are already part of this family my dear" Carlisle said with love and happiness. I smiled at every

"Thanks guys" was all i could say.

With that the rest of the family left to do what they had to and left me and Edward alone to finish our project. We had written the story and all we had to do was write the songs.

Our story was about and opera theatre that is haunted by a ghost. However the chorus girl Christian Daae is thrust into the spotlight and captivates the audience's eyes, along with the dashing Roaul and the phantom. However, the phantom and christen are in love, but the phantom thinks she is in love with Roaul when she isn't. 3 months there is no sign of him until he turns up at the masquerade ball. Roaul is the real villain. The phantom writes them an opera, he kidnapped Christian, Roaul comes to rescue her, but he was the one who did the entire nasty thing and he is arrested instead of the phantom. And so the phantom and christen live happily ever after. **(sorry i kinda rushed that bit didn't i, its kinda like the phantom of the opera with a few differences) **

Me and Edward was sitting at his piano when some lyrics popped into my head,

_Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
When weve said goodbye  
remember me once in a while  
Please promise you'll try_

Edward was looking at me in amazement, did i sing that out loud. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"did that just come of the top of your head" he asked me. What i didn't tell him was that i had the rest of the lyrics in my head. I wrote them down.

_but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!_

He stared at me with an untameable expression on his face.

"What?" i said smiling

"You're brilliant do you realise that" he said smiling at me

"Ha, you're just as good"

"Do you mind singing it to me?"

"Course not"

I sung him the song.

_When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me  
_

Edward was smiling at me n amazement; i couldn't do anything but smile at him. This was how lyrics came to me, strange i know but i get the basics and it just flows from there on end._  
_

_We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .  
_

That's when i noticed that me and Edward was no longer alone, Esme had heard what we were singing and she came to watch, from her facial expression i knew that she was enjoying it. _  
_

_Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . ._

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  


The rest of the Cullen's turned up.

_Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . ._

RAOUL:  
Can it be? Can it be Christine?  
Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were...  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her...

CHRISTINE  
Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  


"Bella how come you never told us that you were an opera singer" she asked me curios.

"I guess i never knew that i was able to reach that high" i asked truthfully. Before i knew what was happening i was being hugged by all of the Cullen's, being praised for my voice and my talent. They then quietly left to leave me and Edward to work. Before we continued, Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I snuggled in closer as i enjoyed our embrace. All to soon it was over.

By the end of the evening we had written all of the music and it truly was a brilliant musical. The harmonies and everything where great. I entered my mobile number into Edwards as i may need to contact him about it. He did the same. Edward drove me home and we were talking about anything in comfortable conversation. Then i realised i was home. i said my goodbyes to Edward, kissed him on the cheek and walked into Charlie's home, not expecting what i was going to receive.

**There we go guys, another chapter written. This chapter may be a bit boring and i'm sorry for that. I was listening to a really depressing song when i had written it so it may have been portrayed in this chapter. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoying my story! **

**Suttling x**


	5. My Savour

**Hey guys here's my next chapter, i'm warning you now that its quite violent, and maybe a bit depressing. A lot happens in this chapter but it's also very important. I hope you enjoy it ******

* * *

My Savour. 

Bpov

I walked into Charlie's house cautiously. I had made it safely through the front door and into the lounge. But then i heard a mighty roar. Then i saw him. Charlie was running towards me with his arms outstretched. He reached me before my mind progressed what was happening he picked my up and threw me against the kitchen counter with enough force to make the whole kitchen shake. I blacked out from the blow, but soon recovered. Charlie was leaning so close to my face i could feel his hot breath on my face.

"You're a waste of space Bella, and today i've had the final straw" he whispered into my face. I shielded away from him, cowering into the corner.

"Its time i put you out of your misery my dear" he slapped me round the face, making my face hurt. He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me to my feet; he dragged me towards the sink where he grabbed a knife. He scratched my cheek and pushed me to the floor. I placed my hand on my cheek to feel the blood tickling my fingers. I tried to stand up to get out of the way, but Charlie walked over kicked my stomach so i fell to the ground. Once again he was holding the knife. He slashed my stomach and my back, the pain was excruciating. I could feel the uneasiness drifting in and my vision became blurry. He laughed as he stomped on my chest. There was a sickening crack as some of my ribs broke. I screamed out in pain begging Charlie to stop. He didn't listen and once again he jumped on my knee. Pain shot up and down my leg and i stifled a cry. My knee was broken. I was loosing too much blood from my injuries and i could feel myself becoming colder and weaker by the minute. Charlie knelt down beside me pressed the knife against my throat and smiled. He pressed down on my throat and i could feel the blood oozing from the wound. This is it i thought. I'm finally being put out of my misery. However i was never able to make my mother proud. I was leaving this world with unfulfilled dreams. i never had friends, i never felt loved, i never got to make my mother proud. I closed my eyes and i let the blackness take me. This was the final beatings my body could take. I'm covered in bruises, scratches from head to toe and i was weak and unable to move. Charlie took one last look at me smiled and evil smile and stomped on my head. Darkness took me.

A little while later i had awoken from my uneasy dreams and Charlie was nowhere to be seen. I was crumbled up in a ball by the fridge; the lounge was a mess from my beating earlier. I was too weak to move. I found my phone. Slowly and painfully i found Edwards number. He answered after the 3rd ring

"Edward...." was all i managed to say, because i fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Epov

"Bella.... BELLA" i started to panic as i screamed down the phone begging Bella to answer me. I hung up the phone and yelled for Carlisle.

"What is it Edward" Carlisle said calmly coming down the stairs

"Its Bella, i've just received a phone call from her, but she only said my name, i think something bad has happened and we need to help her."

"Ok Edward, calm down let's get going" he said walking out the door. I rushed after him.

The journey to Bella's house seemed to take us a decade. I couldn't bare to even think about Bella suffering. It was too heart braking. I've never felt this attached to a girl before the way i feel about Bella. I can't describe it. It seems whenever i think about her my heartbeat quickens and my breath gets caught. She was the only important thing to me now. She is my light and my life. If anything happened to her, i knew my life was over.

We soon turned up at Bella's house. The door was wide open and the lounge was a wreak. I looked at Carlisle and i knew he was thinking the same thing. Bella has been severely hurt and we need to do something. Both me and Carlisle flung ourselves out of the car and ran into Bella's home.

We ran into her house and i could smell blood. We ran into the kitchen and there was my beautiful Bella lying with her head on her outstretched arm. Her leg was lying in a funny position and i immediately knew it was broken. She was lying by the fridge barely breathing. I ran over to her and called over my shoulder for Carlisle. I kneeled down and placed her head in my lap. I felt so helpless. She was in such a bad condition. I was stroking her face saying soothing words to her when i noticed she had open her eyes. I smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"Hey hun, it's going to be ok, Carlisle is here, he's going to sort you out" i said smiling at her. she placed her hand on my cheek and opened her mouth

"Edward i...." the breath left her lungs and she went limp in my arms.

"Carlisle is she going to be ok? Tell me she's going to be ok" panic was seeping into my voice, i couldn't help it, and the only girl I have ever truly loved was quite possibly dying in my arms.

"i need to get her home, she's lost alot of blood. I'm not going to lie to you Edward but she in pretty bad shape." He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"You can help her can't you "i asked desperately

Carlisle nodded "i'm going to do as much as i can, i know how much she means to you, i look upon her as a daughter and i'm going to do everything in my power to save her."

I picked Bella up in my arms and rushed her into the car. Carlisle drove like a maniac on the way home, he had rung Esme telling her to prepare his study for us, he had also told her what had happened. I was sitting with Bella in my arms cradling, afraid to let her go. Carlisle helped me out of the car. We walked over to the house and Esme opened the door, she took one look at Bella and tears filled her eyes. She took one look at me and gave me a sympathetic smile. I smiled weakly back and rushed her into the house. Everyone was waiting for us in the porch. I heard intakes of breath as they saw a very fragile looking Bella in my arms. I smiled weakly over to them and followed Carlisle. I laid Bella onto the bed and took a good look at her. She had a huge cut on her cheek possible a knife wound. She also had a slash on her neck. She was bruised from head to toe and her arms and legs were also scratched. The thing that worried me the most was the 3 stomach wounds she had. They were bleeding badly and she was losing alot of blood. Carlisle suspected a broken knee and maybe some broken ribs. Carlisle asked Esme to escort me out of the room and into the awaiting arms of Alice, my beloved sister. Esme and Carlisle were going to help Bella.

Alice held me in her arms rubbing circles into the lower part of my back. I pulled her away gave her a small smile and thanked her. She led me away to the sofa in the lounge, i sat down and Rosalie handed me a mug of tea. I smiled at her and replied with a thank you.

2 hours has passed and Carlisle and Esme had still not left that room. I started to worry. I had to move around. I got up and started pacing outside the door of the study. 4 hours later Esme left the room. I was sitting with my knees tucked up under my chin. When i heard the door open and close i looked up at Esme. I stood up and she took me in an embrace. I placed my head on her shoulders and she stood on tip toes.

"Go to her Edward, she's asking for you" she whispered in my ear. With that she walked into the lounge to tell the rest of the family what has happened. I opened the door and prepared my self with the scene before me. Carlisle has turned his study into a mini hospital room. In the middle of the room was the bed that held Bella and all the equipment around her. i let out the breath i realised i was holding as i saw Bella sitting up, awake. She was talking to Carlisle. When she noticed me standing in the doorway her eyes lit up and she breathed my name. I walked over to her with a smile and kissed her forehead. I took her hand in mine and sat next to her.

"Hey there" was all i could say "how are you feeling?" i asked concerned

She smiled "i'm feeling much better thank you, you saved my life"

"No no no, my dear Bella" i said with a smile on my face "you were the one who phoned me remember" she smiled as she remembered

"Oh. I suppose i did" she said smiling.

We talked until the early hours of the morning, just chatting about ourselves getting to know each other better. I woke up still holding Bella's hand. My head was lying on her bed. There was a nasty cramp making its self known to me in my neck. I sat up, removed my hand from Bella's and walked over to the balcony; rubbing my neck as i went. Then i heard Bella groan. I made my way over to her as she was opening her eyes. I smiled at her and slowly made my way back to her bedside.

"Good morning sleepy head" i said smiling as i stroked her cheek

"Hey there" she returned my smile "what time is it?" she asked. I looked at my watch and it was approaching 10 in the morning.

"Its coming up to 10 o'clock in the morning" i replied.

"Do you think i will be aloud to get out of bed?" she asked

I chuckled "Carlisle said that if you wanted to get out of bed you could." I said smiling

She asked me if i would help her out of bed, and if she could walk to where ever the other guys where. She gracefully slipped of the bed and stood up. She placed her arm around my neck and leant on me heavily. I placed my other arm around her waist to hold her up. We smiled at each other and made our way to the see the others.

* * *

Bpov

Edward helped me out of the room i was staying in. I have to admit i was still in alot of pain but i really did want to get out of this room. Edward had his arm around my waist and we were extremely close. I looked at him and smiled our faces where rather close. I could have closed the gap between our lips and kissed him but i held back. I didn't want to scare him off. He has been so good to me. I leant on Edward as i hobbled over to the lounge to see his family. We arrived at our destination and i smiled at them. They smiled back at me, pleased to see me. I sat down next to Esme and Edward in the middle of the couch. With this Carlisle walks into the room.

"Its good to see you up and about Bella dear, but you have many serious injuries that you cannot get from falling of a horse, there's more to you than meets the eye isn't there." I looked down at my lap, could i tell them? i knew i could trust them

"i really want to tell you, but i really can't tell you" Edward takes my hand and looks into my eyes

"Bella hun, we really do want to help you, your part of our family now"

"I'm sorry guys, but you won't understand" i said with desperation in my voice, i had to tell them there was no denying them now; they had the right to know.

"Then help us to understand the situation" Carlisle said close to begging. I looked at everyone, they really did want to help. I smiled at them and took an intake of breath. I looked at Edward, my eyes glistering with tears for the story i was about to tell. He could sense my unease and squeezed my hand.

"It happened a couple years ago..." i started "wait i have to go back further" i took in a breath and released it trying to calm myself down.

"When i was younger my mother was also a show jumper, and was the worlds best. But however one day her horse jumped and landed funny. She broke both her front two legs but my mother died instantly." I was looking down in my lap and i could sense all their sad faces looking at me. I then realised that there where silent tears flowing down my cheeks. Edward was rubbing my hand; i looked up at him and smiled. I continued my story.

"Me and my father found it difficult to except. I found myself at the stables more and more than i was at home. That's when me and music started our deeper relationship. I went to her with everything. I would cry into her, tell her everything. That's when i had my chance to shine in the horse world. The world i was born into. I was entered into a jumping show, my dad was furious. I guess he was scared of loosing me too. During the show everything was going well, we hadn't knocked down any fences. But my competitor had cheated and done something to the course. We were coming up to the final jump when me and music were also crashed to the floor. I was servility injured. I had a broken shoulder blade, 4 broken ribs, but my knee cap had been broken in 3 different places. Pins were placed in my knee. My dad was so worried he had lost me, he band me from going up to the stables and seeing music. I protested of course and told him i was trying to make mum proud. That's was when i was 12. I was determined to carry on riding and things but me and music where to scared to jump. We would both freak when we got to close to a jump. Music would just stop in front of the jump, scared of hurting me again. It was like this for 6 months. I was depressed because i felt like i was letting mum down, that's when my dad.... he turned..." i couldn't hold it in anymore i sobbed into my hands, and Edward was trying to comfort me by rubbing my back. I composed myself and tried to continue with my story. The tears where running freely now making my scratched cheek sting because of the salt in my tears.

"My father turned to violence, and began to beat me..."

"WHAT!" Jasper said jumping up.

"You serious" Emmet said shocked, i nodded

"It would be a few slaps to the face, but then it turned to punches, to knife wounds, to a server beating everyday. I was always covered in bruises, scratches and burns. Whenever i moved i would hurt. The kids at school didn't help; they would tease me and laugh, making the whole situation worse. So i turned to music. Then that's when our form came back. We would start with smaller shows and competitions again. Bringing up our image, but the beating became worse." I take in a breath.

"Is there anymore" Edward says looking into my face. I nod

"You need to know this." I breathed in and out again" 2 days ago dad brought this man home. I didn't know what was happening till it was too late. He raped me and paid Charlie for it" the tears where running down my cheeks. Edward pulled me into his chest and once again, i was crying into him. I was refusing to let him go. I felt so safe. This was my real home now. Edward would protect me if Charlie came back. I cried for ages. I was making his shirt soaked but i don't think he cared. He held me close in his arms murmuring soothing words.

"OMG you poor thing" Alice said coming to kneel down in front of me. I had calmed down a little bit and i was no longer sobbing. I smiled at her weakly.

"Carlisle" said Esme in her soft motherly voice "Carlisle what are we going to do?"

"She can't go home" Emmet boomed.

"Bella sweetheart, is there anymore of your story?" Carlisle said calmly

"Well" i sniffed "the beatings our still taking place, rape was just a one off and so i'm still kinda going to music.

"Ok sweetie, do you still do your shows?" Carlisle said

"Not as much as i would like, but my dream is to reach the status my mother did" i replied truthfully. It really was my dream

"Would you like to sing as well" esme asked, i nodded.

"Well she can't go back home, coz she won't achieve anything living with Charlie" Edward said, me still in his arms.

"Do you think we should press charges" jasper said softly. I stiffened. Did i want to see my father behind bars? Of course i did. Did i have the courage to do it.... nop none at all!

"Bella honey, do you want us to push charges on your father" Edward asked me looking down at me. I nod my head briefly and cling on tighter to Edward. He squeezes me into him. The rest of the Cullen's leave. I looked at Edwards watch and it was coming up to late evening, 10 o'clock to be precise. I had spent my whole day telling these people about my past.

"Bella hun, you ok" Edward asked me while looking down at me

"I will be... thank you Edward"

"Hey its no problem,. I really do want to help you. Your an amazing person Bella and you deserve all the happiness in the world." Edward said

"You do realise you and your family are the only people i have told"

"It means they will be more determined to help you" he said smiling

"It's just..... I just keep going back into my memories and seeing everything in my past. Everything was just so horrific i've never had a happy life. And then for once in my life you guys come along and i feel hope" i said, feeling sad once again, but also hope.

"Were not going anywhere" Edward said into my hair "but you too Bella have brought hope to me and my family, in more ways than one. You've given Rosalie and Alice a best friend and Jasper and Emmet another sister, but Bella you have made my life worth living again, just remember that!"

"You know Edward, i couldn't dream of a better friend" we both smile and Edward replies with

"Me neither" i look up at Edwards face and kiss his cheek and snuggle back into his chest. By 11 o'clock we were both asleep.

* * *

Cpov (Carlisle)

I saw my beautiful wife cover Edward and Bella with a blanket. Bella had fallen asleep snuggled into Edwards's chest. But Edward had his arms wrapped around her as if he was protecting her. I couldn't help but smile. Esme walked over to me and placed her tiny hand around my waist. She too was looking at Edward and Bella

"How can someone so beautiful, so full of life have lived such a horrific life?" she asked me looking at me. I looked down at her and kissed her on the lips.

"I don't know my dear, i really don't know, but i have a feeling meeting this family will change her life, and maybe just maybe our lonely Edward has finally met his partner" i said smiling. She smiled back at me, and then back to the young couple asleep on the sofa.

"They are so adorable... oh i do hope so" i chuckled at her excitement and started leading her up the stairs.

"Come my angel, let them sleep" and with that i looked at them one more time, smiled and switched of the light.

* * *

**So guys what you think? Did you like it? Oh i doo hope so, ill see you next time ******

**Suttling x**


	6. 9 weeks of recovery

9 weeks of recovery

**Hey guys, because Bella is badly injured in this chapter, i'm going to write it for the next 9 week of her recovery. Bella won't be riding music as she can't, but she will visit her. I hope you understand how i'm writing this and you will enjoy it. Thanks for reading ******

* * *

Epov

I awoke the next morning slowly and gently, because i remember Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. I looked down and noticed she was still asleep. She looked like Sleeping Beauty. She really was my angel. I took in this moment because my beautiful was Bella snuggled up in my chest asleep. This felt so right and I loved the feeling of waking up next to her. I was pulled from my thoughts when i heard Bella stir. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked twice. Slowly and gracefully Bella looked up at me, She saw that i was awake and smiled. I returned her smile.

"Good morning Bella" i said "did you sleep well?" i asked curiously. I remember the conversation we had shared the first time we had picked her up. She had looked tired that day and she was walking around with painful movements. I knew now why she said that. She had trouble sleeping because of her beatings. She smiled up at me once again and nodded.

"I did thank you" she turned away and snuggled back into me. A couple of seconds later she snapped awake and bolted into sitting position. I knew from her face that she was in pain. Obviously from her stomach wounds and the sharp movements had set them on fire. She gasped.

"What is it, what's wrong" i asked curious but with an edge of panic.

"Charlie is going to be so angry i didn't return home last night" she said nervously

I tighten my grip round her waist and gently lead her back to my embrace. I place my arms around her stomach and she places her hands on my hands. I squeeze her to comfort her but also to reassure her.

"I won't let him hurt you" i said, and i could hear the truth in my words. I could sense she had calmed down, and after a little while i heard her steady breathing, knowing she had fallen asleep again. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

A couple hours later, me and Bella were woken up when somebody shrieked rather loudly. Oh great. Alice. I slowly opened my eyes to see Alice jumping up and down clapping her hands facing Jasper. He looked up at me and gave me an apologetic look. I smiled at him, telling him not to worry.

"Alice, let them at least wake up" i heard Carlisle say as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I slowly got up and reached for Bella's hand. She stood up slowly and painfully as she placed her arm around my neck. I placed my arm around her waist and led her to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen we talked about the play and what we still needed to do. But i had noticed that she was leaning on my heavily and she was finding it very hard to walk. Carlisle didn't think she needed a cast because it was her injured knee due to the pins. Before we went to bed he had another look at her knee because of the information she gave us. Her knee/leg was not broken just really badly strained. I thought this was good news, as she could start riding Music quicker. She was thinking the same thing when she heard it.

I led her to one of the kitchen stalls and helped her up. Esme smiled at us both and handed us a plate of toast and jam. We both dug in and then the torture began.

"So" Alice said beaming "how was your nights sleep late night you two" she said talking to me and Bella. Bella looked down blushing, while i was smiling.

"Very well Alice" i said leaving it at that. She knew she wasn't getting anything more from me and changed the topic. There was very basic conversation at the table and when everyone had dismiss them selves to do what ever they did with there other halves. There was only me and Bella sitting at the table with Esme doing what ever she does. She turned around and started to talk to us.

"So, how is the Phantom of the opera going?" she asked curious.

"It's going really well. Weave got all of the songs ready and written we just need to sing them to get to know them, so we can teach the people who get the part how to sing them" i said

"Can you get the part" she asked

"We're not sure" Bella said "we've already written the play so that should be enough, it seems a bit unfair if we get the part too" she continued. I smiled at her and i she returned my smile.

"Would you like to be in the play Bella" my mother asked. She shrugged

"I don't know, i don't think i have the confidence" she smiled weakly. With this Alice comes bouncing in with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella" she asked sweetly.

"What do you want Alice" she said in that tone of voice which made me laugh. Alice glared at me and i tried to stop laughing, but it was very difficult. Bella was smiling at me and trying to hide her laughter too.

"Can i do your hair?" she asked. I looked at Bella. Even though she had a good taste and knew how to dress herself i wasn't sure if she was the type of person to get pampered. She shrugged and agreed. Once again i held her up as we walked into Alice's room. Rose was sitting on the bed smiling at us as we walked into the room. I could tell Bella was going to have a very girly morning. She smiled as i sat her down. She pecked my cheek and then i was shooed out of the room by a very excited Alice.

* * *

Bpov

Edward walked out of the room as Alice and Rosalie came over to me. They shooed me into the bathroom as i was going to be here for a while. I quickly had a shower watching my bandages and stitches, wrapped myself in a towel and hobbled back out of the room. Alice helped me over to her wardrobe.

"Well Bella, i know you can dress yourself and you have a very good sense of style so you can choose what you will wear today." She said sweetly and smiling at me. A shocked Rose walked over to us and spoke up.

"Alice you never let anyone choose what to wear" she said shocked. I smiled sweetly at Rose and Alice and made my way into Alice's huge wardrobe. I was looking for about 5 minutes when i found a nice pair of jeans. They were a dark blue and go well with a pair of electric blue pumps. I then moved onto tops. It was a cold day outside so i would choose a long sleeved top. I also didn't want to show my bruises. Thank god it was the weekend was all i could say. Mine and Edwards play had to be handed in on Monday, and the best would be presented the next Monday. I found what i was looking for. A long sleeved woolly top/jumper. It was a low neck and it was very cute. I laid that down with the jeans and choose accessories and shoes. I found the electric blue pumps i was looking for. I decided to accessories the top with a big belt. I found one almost immediately. It was also electric blue with a big buckle. Rose and Alice smiled at my choice of cloths and shooed me into the bathroom... again. I put the cloths on. I wanted the belt lop sided so one side was round my waist and the other was just below my hip. I limped out of the bathroom, to see Alice and Rosalie waiting for me. They smiled at me and clapped me. I blushed and walked over to the chair. With that Alice started on my hair. She blow dried it and combed it. Rose did my make up. After about an hour they had finally finished. My hair was in a pony tail folded into a bun which you could tell was placed like that on purpose. There were a few strands of my crinkly hair framing my face. The back was a bun as you already know and some has escaped. The rest of my hair was folded over the hair band and the bun. It looked really cute. Rose had done my make up so it went with my cloths. I had eye liner on as well as mascara. I had smoky eye make up. I had a little bit of foundation on but little else. I looked great. We had really got to know each other better during this period. We had a real laugh and i could tell we would be good friends for ages.

After they had finished they called Edward. We had to get on with what we were suppose to do with the music. Once he had made his way up the stairs he knocked on the door and made his way into the room. He smiled at rose and Alice and then smiled at me. I could tell you he liked what he saw but i'm not one to boost. He once again placed his hand on my waist and helped me down the stairs. When we were making our way to the piano he whispered into my ear that he thought i looked beautiful. I blushed and smiled at him. Once we were at the piano we... well i started singing through the opera. I would sing all the female parts while Edward would the male parts. It was alot of fun and we got on really well. We had finally finished and the play was perfect.

The weekend past pretty quickly and the next thing i knew what was happening me and Edward had handed in our play. During school that week i would get looks which would vary from curiosity because of my knee or disgust and hatred because of my friendship with Edward. The people at school were starting to annoy me. Can they not just be happy for me because of the friends i've found? Could they just not leave me alone so i could get on with my life? Of course they couldn't. They would continue to pick on me and smash my dreams. Edward would always be there for me though. Since all the things that has happened to me with Charlie and music me and Edward had got really close. I knew our friendship was something more than what i had with Emmet and Jasper. I looked up at them as big brothers where as Edward was something more, i just couldn't put my finger on it. I had been seeing music nearly everyday after school but i was really annoyed that i couldn't get on her and ride her. However i would just groom her and talk to her. Edward always came with me. I sometimes even cried into her. Edward would let me cry into her as he knew i was in good hands. Edward also got on really well with music and i could tell there was a blossoming relationship between the two of them.

Again the rest of the week went pretty quickly and we were sitting in an assembly wanting to know what this year's play would be. I was sitting with the Cullen's just thinking about what had happened in the last couple of weeks. I was already at my three week stage in my recovery. My knee was alot better and i could now walk on it fine. Sometimes though i would get a painful twinge in my knee but that was expected. My knife wounds were healing well but i was left with many scars which would always be a reminder of my past. I had 5 weeks until according to Carlisle i could ride music again! YAY! Was all i could think about when Carlisle told me.

"Ok, know has come to the point in this meeting when i have the honour to announce what play this school will be performing this year." He started to open the envelope and took the piece of paper out. Edward was holding my hand and he was clinging on to it for dear life. He must have been just as nervous as me. There were butterflies swimming all around in my stomach and i just wanted to know who it was.

"There two people who have won this prize our two very talented people. I am delighted to affirm you that this year's play was written by Mr Edward Cullen and Miss Isabella Swan." There was a massive round of applause and Edward was beaming at me. I couldn't believe it. I smiled at him in return and we started to walk up to the front. That's when it hit me. We had to tell the whole school what our play was about. Edward squeezed my hand and pulled me up the stairs of the stage.

The headmaster shook both our hands and continues to speck

"I'm going to hand you over to these two talented people to tell us what there play is about" he handed Edward the microphone and he explained to them what the play is about

"Our play is called 'The Phantom of the Opera' as the title explains; the play takes place at an opera. A voice calls from the shadows of the opera house to innocent chorus girl christen Daae. Only ballet mistress Madame Giry knows that the voice is that of the Phantom, a disfigured musical genius who haunts the catacombs of the theatre" Edward says, he motions me to continue. I shakily take the microphone and continue to speck.

"When temperamental diva La Carlotta storms out, the theatre managers thrust Christine into the spotlight. Her mesmerizing performance captivates both the audience and the Phantom. But he is not just the only powerful man to be awed by the young soprano, as Christine finds herself courted by the theatre's wealthy patron, the Vicompte Raoul de Chagny. She falls madly in love with the Phantom, but Raoul is jealous and tries to ruin there lives. There is a huge misunderstanding. But when the Phantom kidnaps Christine she is not so sure. At the end of the play she finds out what Raoul has done and Raoul is arrested and the Phantom is offered a life with Christine, and an opera place." I finished. Edward smiles at me and a huge round of applause erupts from the hall as people clap excitedly about the up coming play.

After the assembly everyone congratulates us and smiles at us. Before the assembly everyone hated me, now there acting as they loved me. Strange. Very strange. However i enjoyed it. In our music class Mr Lovell praises our work and encourages us to audition. We later know that it's compulsory for us to audition.

If you were female you would have to sing 'wishing you were somehow here again' a song that explained the loss of my mother. I wasn't complaining. It meant i could poor my heart into it and perform well. For the males, they had to sing Angel of the night. Come Wednesday the following week it was time for me to perform my audition. I performed to my best and pored my heart into it. I got lost in the music and was rewarded with a call back. Edward also did very well and also got called back. We were given the names of the people we were going to sing the duet 'all i ask of you' with and was pleased when it was me and Edward. The next week on Monday it was time for our audition. This was the song the Phantom and Christine sing when they our declaring there love in the middle of the play. The lyrics were brilliant and i love it. I was in the 5th week in my recovery and i only had to wait another 4 weeks till i could ride music. I was standing at the back listening to Jessica and Mike perform there call back. Jessica's voice even though it sounded bad normally, opera suited her. I could see her being a brilliant La Carlotta. Mike also did very well. He sounded great. However i don't think his voice was suited for the Phantom. I was standing at the back when i felt to strong arms wrap them around my waist. I jumped and turned around. Edward was chuckling when he saw my expression.

After we had calmed down he stood next to me.

"What do you think of those two" he said motioning to Jess and Mike. I shrugged

"I think there both good, but not good enough for the lead roles, maybe Roaul and La Carlotta will suit them best" i said and smiled weakly. Edward noticed and looked worried

"What's wrong Bella" he asked concerned.

"Edward, i really don't want to do this" i said. May face showing how nervous i was. Edward took me into his arms and leant his check on my head. I immediacy calmed down.

"Hey," he said soothingly "ill be performing right beside you and you have a brilliant voice. You know this play better than anyone." He continued and smiled down at me. I smiled up at him weakly.

"Thank you Edward." I said. He looked confused

"What for" he stated. I was still in his arms. His hands where on my elbows and mine where rested on his muscular bicep muscles.

"You have really helped me. I now know that i'm not on my own. I have wonderful friends which i have come to look upon as family. You've all helped me move on with my life. You've guided me, praised me, love me when i was at my lowest, and you Edward have helped me more than anyone and i guess what i'm trying to say is that i ..."

I couldn't continue because i was interrupted when Edwards lips where on mine. I couldn't believe it i was kissing Edward. Our lips moved in sync and i could feel the love we shared in this one kiss. We moved apart breathing heavily and we were both smiling at each other.

"Wow" was all i could say. Edward chuckled and pecked me on the lips.

"You have no idea how long i have wanted to do that" he said. I was shocked. How could someone so perfect love messed up little me.

"Really" i said confused. He smiled and nodded.

"Umhum, because you too have made my life worth living, your my light and i need you here beside me because Bella you are my life now." I cut him off his little monologue when i kissed him. The kiss was just like before but i pored my heart, my love into this kiss to show him just how much i loved him, and just how much he meant to me. I reluctantly pulled away when i heard mine and Edwards's names being called. He took my hand as we headed toward s the stage.

The music started and i faced away from Edward as he put his arms around me and placed his hands on mine. He started to sing.

Phantom

No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.

His voice was like an angel, perfect in every way. He sounded exactly like Gered Butler (The phantom in the film) **(I love Gered Butler) **He moved his hands to turn me around. He continued to sing the next verse as he placed his hand on my cheek.

Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . .

I stared up at him and smiled. I started to sing.

CHRISTINE  
Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

Once again Edward turned me around so we were in our beginning position. He leant his head on my shoulder and started singing again. His voice really was perfect for the phantom.

Phantom  
Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . .

I pulled away from him and started walking away from him as i was singing.

CHRISTINE  
All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you

I turned to face him and walked with my hand outstretched. He walked over to me and took my hands. I continued.

always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . .

Phantom  
Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . .

He leant forward so his forehead was resting on mine and continued to sing looking at me.

Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .

He moved his head to the side as i did the same. He took me in his arms and placed them in the middle of my back. My hands were rested on his chest.

anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

we pulled back so i was looking at him our hands in the same position just looking at each other.

CHRISTINE  
Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . .

BOTH  
Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . .

CHRISTINE  
Say you love me . . .

Phantom  
You know I do . . .

We were both moving closer going in for the kiss.

BOTH  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

He kissed me. Not holding back. He took me in his arms bridal style and starting spinning us around as we kissed. He placed me on the floor and kissed me again. My hands found his chest again as we sung, smiling at each other.

Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . .

Once again we edged closer and kissed. The music stopped and we moved apart waiting to hear what people thought.

I looked up at Edward to see him smiling at me. I smiled back. The song we had just sung really spoke to me. He really was my saviour. I wanted him to be beside me each night each morning. I wanted freedom for Charlie, i wanted the endless night i lived in over, and i felt like Edward was the one to help me reach that. The teachers were blown away. They smiled at as and gave us no improvements. They thought it was brilliant. They really felt the connection that the Phantom and Christine felt. They really enjoyed the performance. We thanked them and made our way home.

The rest of the week was pretty simple. People started talking to me and being nice to me. I smiled to them and thanked them. I was no longer hated and i was admired. Apparently Jess and Mike stayed to watch our performance and were also blown away. They had spread it around the school that me and Edward were together but also how amazing out voices where. The weekend soon came and went. I spent most of my time with music, just talking to her and grooming her. I was coming up to the 7th week stage in my recovery and i only had two weeks left. I was beginning to feel happy. I was no longer living with Charlie, and a couple weeks ago i retrieved my things. Thank god he wasn't home. Apparently he had gone on holiday because his work mates hadn't seen him either. I had my own room at the Cullen's and i thought of them as family.

Monday came around and once again we were sat in assembly in the hall. The headmaster was congratulating everyone who had auditioned for the play. He announced who would be La Carlotta and Raoul. He called Jessica's and mikes name out. They made there way to the stage and smiled at everyone. They really where happy.

"They our perfect for that part" i said whispering into Edwards ear. He was holding my hand. He smiled up at me and nodded. He lifted my hand to his mouth and he kissed it. I blushed and we both smiled.

The headmaster continued to speck to the rest of the school and then announced who would be Christine and the Phantom. He called mine and Edwards's name. I was shocked, how could i get the part? I couldn't sing. I didn't even have any confident. There was a huge round of applause and me and Edward stood up. Still hand in hand. He leant over to me and kissed my cheek.

"We did it hun." He whispered in my ear "you did it" i smiled at him. I was still in shock. We made our way over to the stage. Mike and Jessica shook Edwards's hand. But the thing that scared me was the Jessica gave me a hug. I hugged her back and pulled away. I smiled up at her. After we were congratulated the bell went and we made our way to our cars to drive home. Once we got home we were congratulated once again by the family and Edwards parents. They gave me a hug and i was happy. I haven't been happy in such a long time it was a shock. I had a brilliant boyfriend, wonderful best friends and for once in my life i felt like i belonged to a family.

* * *

**So guys what did you think. While i was writing i thought i rushed it a bit. What did you think? It was still alot of fun to write. The audition was a great bit to write! There finally together. I hoped you liked it and please review ******** Suttling x**


	7. Moving on

Moving on

Bpov

I was better! I had finally finished my 9th week of recovery and i was planning to ride music after this music rehearsal. They were doing the scene when they had received letters from the Phantom. However it was not going well. Mike was out of tune and Jess kept singing the wrong thing. I had taught Jess all her harmonies and what the songs were. She knows them really well and she was sounding brilliant. However right now, i don't think she was taking anything i said into consideration and was just doing what she wanted. I left the drama and the singing to the Drama and Music teachers because i was beginning to get a headache. Where was Edward, he said he was going to be back half hour ago. I know i couldn't rush him, as he was with the chorus people teaching them there harmonies.

I was sitting in the hall where the rehearsals where taking place. I was in the middle hoping they could sort out the mess the cast were creating. Last weekend me and Edward had recorded the music so the music teacher knew the songs off by heart so they could help ease the pressure off me and Edward due to the music. I was rubbing my temple and trying so hard not to jump out of my seat to show Jess and Mike what to do when someone crept up beside me and whispered 'BOO' in my ear. I physically jumped and turned around to see Edward laying on the floor silent laughing. I tried to hide my laughter but it came out as a snort.

"What was that for" i said whispering to him when he came to sit next to me.

"I though you could use cheering up, i could hear what was going on in here down the corridor and it didn't sound good" he said with a smile. I smiled back at him. Last Monday Edward had finally asked me out. We were both very happy and glad that it had happened.

"It's been like this all rehearsal" i whispered looking sad. "I've told them what they have to do, but they just don't listen. So i decided to hand them over to the teachers and go through my script" i continued smiling at him.

"Sounds like a good idea." He whispered agreeing with me "I was surprised when they gave Jessica a part. I didn't think she could sing" i continued.

"She may not be able to sing normally but i think opera suits her" i stated looking back down at my script rubbing my temple. Edward noticed and frowned.

"What's wrong Bella" he whispered concerned.

"Nothings wrong, i've just got a bit of a headache" i replied.

"Why's that?" he asked whispering

"I've not been sleeping well, so i think i'm tired and Jessica squawking doesn't help." I whispered smiling. He smiled at my comment.

"Why are you not sleeping well?" he whispered taking my hand.

"The dreams" i whispered. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me to continue.

"The dreams i have, there so horrific i just can't describe them. I'm back at the house and Charlie is hitting me, but it gets worst till i'm in so much pain i feel like i could die. It's to much sometimes that i have to wake myself up." I said eyes glistening. I smiled weakly at Edward and he took me into his arms.

"It's ok" he whispered. At that moment Jessica squawked out a note and me and Edward flinched.

"Does she have to do that?" he asked smiling. I shrugged and smiled at him.

"To be fair, she gets her lime light, we get our opera" i said quoting our play. He beamed at me and kissed me. After he pulled away he placed his arm around my waist, with me leaning against his chest playing with his fingers. We were watching the terrible rehearsal take place as we were cuddled up in the theatre.

After the rehearsal me and Edward drove home. I took some Ibuprofen for my head, because of Jessica's squawking. I quickly changed into my riding gear and saw Edward waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

"Excited" he said as i hurried down the stairs. I tripped over the last stair and fell into his arms. We were both laughing hysterically with me lying over his arm. Once we calmed down he left his arm around my waist and guided me to his car. He held open the door and helped me out. I chucked my crop, hat and gloves onto the back seat and we were on our way. All the way there me and Edward were laughing around and just having a great time. We arrived at the stables and i was literally bouncing up and down like Alice would. Me and Edward laughed at that. I threw myself out of the car not waiting for Edward. However i don't have the grace like i do with Music and i managed to get my feet muddled, tripped and fell out of the car into Edwards awaiting arms. He chuckled and set me on my feet. I smiled up at him and thanked him. As we were walking hand in hand towards music people noticed and smiled. I was beaming. I had a great boyfriend and i was about to ride music, for the first time in 9 weeks. That's 2 months. We reached music's stall and i smiled at her.

"Hey there girl" i said patting her. "I'm all better, i'm going to ride you again" i said with a massive smile on my face. She knew what i was saying and tossed her head in the air making me and Edward laugh. I handed Edward my gear and went to collect her head collar. I returned moments later with it, unbuckled her stable door and kicked the floor lock with my foot, and made my way into the stable. She looked at me excitedly and i laughed. Edward noticed my enthusiasm and smiled at me.

"Your looking exceptionally happy" he said at me smiling. I had placed the head collar on her and was just buckling it up while i was looking at his beautiful smiling face.

"I'm happy. I have a great boyfriend, and amazing horse and a family i never thought i would have. How wouldn't i be happy" i said while leading Music outside to tie her up and groom her. I picked up her grooming box and lifted out two grooming brushes. I tossed one to Edward and motioned him to music's left side. He seemed to be happy and got on with brushing her.

"So, i guess your excited to ride her again" he said whilst brushing music.

"I am" i said smiling. "I haven't ridden her in over 2 months. I missed it" Edward walked round to see me. He smiled at me and took me in his arms and smiled down at me. I leant up to kiss him and just enjoyed the moment of pure bliss. Once again he smiled his beautiful crooked smile and hugged me tight. Just then Carolyn came running in. She was hot from her running trip and was breathing heavily. Me and Edward pulled apart so i could understand what Carolyn had to ask me.

"Bella dear, would you be able to do me a massive favour" she asked catching her breath. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Would you be able to teach the 4 o'clock private lesson please? Nina is unwell and Jane is in Peru, do you think you would be able to do it" i nodded and smiled at her

"Course" i smiled and she ran over to hug me. Edward returned with a bottle of water and smiled at me and Carolyn. Wait, when did he leave to fetch that?

"Hey Edward" she said happily

"Carolyn" he said smiling and nodding his head. She smiled at us both and then rushed back to what ever she was doing.

We were interrupted from our thoughts when music stamped her foot and neighed. Edward and i chuckled and went back to grooming her. I asked Edward if he would mind grooming her tail and Maine and he didn't mind. He got on with his job while i went to picking her feet. I grabbed my pick, rubbed my hand slowly down her leg and asked her to lift. After about 5 minutes i had picked out all her hooves and Edward was just finishing on her forelock. I smiled up at him and praised his work. Her coat was shinny and her Maine and forelock where knot free. I kissed him on the lips as i made my way over to retrieve her tack. I was walking happily over to Music with her saddle in my arms and bridle over my shoulder when i heard a voice i really didn't want to hear.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Bella the untalented bitch who nobody likes." I ignored her and placed her saddle on her shoulder. I was trying to look impressive and know what i was doing so i wouldn't make a fool of myself. Where was Edward when you need him? He just had to go to the toilet when Lauren Malory decides to turn up. She stalked up over to me and forced my face to look at her.

"What do you think your doing here" she spat.

"What does it look like i'm doing" i replied coolly.

"How dare you speak to me like that" she accused "i'm better than you at everything you got it, i can sing better than you, i can draw better than you and i am a much better horse rider than you will ever be." She snarled.

"Lauren i don't really care if i'm not as good as you. I love my horse and there is no way your going to destroy the relationship i have with her so back off" i said in a harsh voice. Edward chose the best moment to come and save me. He saw Lauren and then looked at me concerned. I just shrugged.

"Lauren" he said smiling "what are you doing here" he asked curious.

"Eddie!" she squealed. "Well i'm here for a riding lesson. However i got the time wrong and i'm an hour early. Its not like i need it i'm a much better rider than Bella i can tell you that" she said smiling at him, trying to flirt. I had finished putting the saddle on Music and had placed the bit in her mouth and i was bucker ling the throat lash and under the chin buckle up, while looking at Edwards face. He looked up at me as if i could help him. I noticed he was carrying my gear. I took my chance to help him out.

"Well i think Bella is a pretty good rider. I've not seen many riders but i've heard Bella has finished all her stages and is the one of the younger most accomplished riders." He said. I blushed and walked over to him.

"Edward could you pass me my gear please" i said whilst Music followed.

"Sure thing hun" he said smiling at me. Lauren looked like she was about to explode.

"I bet you can't even mount from the floor can you" she said angrily.

"I'm alot better than you think Lauren" i said pulling on my hat. I pulled down the stirrups on both sides. Placed my foot in the stirrup and pulled myself gracefully onto Music's back. Edward was smiling at me whilst Lauren had her mouth open. I tried to hide my smile, but i don't think it worked. I kicked music forward into walk and made my way over to the outdoor school.

Epov

I watched Bella gracefully transact music into trot, but unfortunately i wasn't alone. Bella had once again won a crowd but a member of that crowd was Lauren. Ever since i had started at Forks high Lauren had done nothing but flirt. It was really starting to bug me. However i tried to ignore her. I made myself look like i was listening to her while i said yes and nodded at the appropriate moments but i was fully concentrating on Bella. She seemed to be alot better. She was very excited about today because she could ride music again, and she looked stunning while she did this. I could tell she felt at home here. She knew what she was doing and she knew how to handle horses very well. After a little while Bella had finished warming music up and she asked if she could jump. Carolyn said yes and made her way to set up the gear.

"HA, i bet she can't even jump let alone a course" she said smugly, thinking she was right. She really was a stuck up cow.

"She's a pretty good jumper Lauren, you should giver her some credit." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why would i do that" she said confused "shes a bitch who doesn't know how to ride, she has and ugly horse, and is just a good for nothing" she said

"Watch it Lauren" i said turning on her "that's my girlfriend your talking about" with that she turned around and went back to watching Bella. Bella noticed me looking at her and she smiled to reassure me. She had obviously heard what Lauren had said. I returned her smile weakly. Carolyn had finished setting up the course and Bella made her way over to the 1st jump. She kicked Music into canter as they soured over the 1st jump. Lauren was shocked, her mouth was hanging open and i smiled at her expression, proud that Bella was able to show off. She went over the 2nd and 3rd jumps pretty much the same way. Bella and Music would take of with grace and land with grace. The crowd were loving it where as Lauren was watching with a shocked expression and a rather jealous stance. Bella flew over the biggest jumps and she made her way over to the 3 jumps which were close together started she jumped the jumps with ease and finished with ease. She really was perfect. She finished her course and the crowd exploded with a massive round of applause. She was beaming with pride and a huge smile was on her face. She de mounted with ease and ran up her stirrups. She patted Music and said words of encouragement. She lead music out of the school and was quickly surrounded by a sea of people. She was smiling and i couldn't help but smile. Lauren was sulking in the corner nobody really caring about her. I went up to Bella and kissed her on the lips. She was smiling up at me as she pulled away. She led music back to her stall and removed her tack. She returned to me after 10 minutes and she waited for her rider to arrive.

"LAUREN!" we heard someone shout. Lauren stood up and ran to a women we guess was her mother. They had a conversation for about 10 minutes when Bella realised she hasn't looked at the board to tell her who her rider was. She made her way to reception and gasped when she saw what name was on the board. Lauren Malory. Oh great was all i could think.

Bpov

Great i had to teach, that horrible, selfish little girl how to ride a horse. Great, just great. I made my way back to the courtyard and made my way to fetch Pluto from his stable. One of the stable hands had already tacked him up and i mentally thanked them. I stood with him in the courtyard and after 5 minutes of waiting Lauren and her mother came walking up.

"What are you doing standing there next to my horse?" she asked annoyed.

"I'm taking your lesson today Lauren as Nina is not very well"

"Well i don't want you to teach me, find someone else" she snapped

"There is no one else Lauren" i said coolly "its either me or you have to cancel your lesson."

She looked at me as she was trying to think of something smart to come up with but she only opened and closed her mouth looking like a fish. She finally gave up and shrugged her shoulders. She made her way over to the right side of Pluto but i asked her to get on him on his left. You always mount horses on there left. DUH!? Everyone should know that.

I helped her mount and quickly adjusted her stirrups, finally she was ready. I pulled Pluto into the indoor school and asked her to walk round the indoor school. I asked her how much experience she had and she told me she was better than me. Ok i though to myself. Lets take it from the top. I asked her to trot round the school. She did but every 2 minutes Pluto would stop and she couldn't get him back into trot. I told her she had to keep kicking him or other wise he would stop. She didn't listen to me and just did her own thing. Getting her into canter was even worse. She just didn't do anything. She sat on Pluto's back thinking she was the queen of the stables and she just sat there. Not even knowing what she had to do. At the end of the lesson i told her how she could improve. I told her that she need to continue to kick him and she should find riding alot easier. Weather she would take me advice or not was another matter. I was trying to be nice because her mother wasn't the only one watching, Carolyn and Edward were watching too. After Lauren had de mounted i ran up her stirrups and removed Pluto's tack. I undid the girth and removed the martin-gal. I slowly slid the saddle from his back folding the girth over the top. He immediately laid on the ground and started rolling on the ground. This always made me laugh when horses did this because they looked just like dogs. A graceful creature like a horse rolling around in there stable was quite a funny thought. He stood up and walked over to me. I undid the buckle under his chin and the throat lash so i could pull the bridle from his face. He began moving his mouth in chewing movement realising he no longer has the bit in his mouth. I walked over to the tack room to place Pluto's tack away and walked over to Edward. He gave me a hug because he could see how stressed i was. I was still in his arms when he began to talk to me.

"You were really great back then, trying to handle Lauren" he said kissing my hair

"Thanks, she just wouldn't do anything" i replied "so much for an accomplished rider" i continued.

"Come on, lets take you home" Edward pulled away and took my hand, we were almost at the car when Carolyn called my name. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Bella i have entered you into a show jumping competition" she said smiling at me and handing me the forms

"What" i said confused

"You and Music are great jumpers and i think you should do shows, it will be good for the both of you and i know your mother would have wanted you to do this." She said smiling at me. I smiled back when the news finally sunk in. I looked at her still smiling

"I'm going to be doing shows" i said and hugged her. I turned to Edward who was smiling at me

"I'm going to be doing shows" i said in disbelief. I saw him chuckle and hugged him. He pulled apart and whispered in my ear

"Your finally achieving you goals, you become a jumper and you making you mother proud." he smiled pecked me on the lips and hugged me tight once again.

I was well on the way to making my mother proud.

**So what did you think? Sorry that this chapter was pretty pointless but we hadn't had a horsey one for a while and i think the ending was pretty important as hopefully the next chapter or the one after that will be the show. **

**Thanks for reading my story and please review**

**Suttling x**


	8. Performing and the Haunted past

Competitions and Stuck up people

**Hey guys, i'm back, hope you're enjoying the story and that you will enjoy this chapter ******** thanks guys**

Bpov

The next couple of weeks were busy. The Performance was well on the way to becoming finished with 2 weeks before opening night and just another 4 weeks till my first jumping competition in 7 years. I was exhausted. I would spend all day sorting out the play at school, making sure Jessica and Mike were singing correctly. Then straight after school Edward would drive me up to the stables for training till 7. I would get back at the house collapse on the sofa and not move till morning. The rest of the family would be watching telly cuddled up with there partners, but me... well i was asleep on the sofa snuggled up in Edward's arms.

Every night i would be asleep in my bed and i would dream bad dreams. I told Edward about my dreams but their getting worse. I would be back at Charlie's house and i would be coming back in from seeing music. I would dump my gear on the sofa and then Charlie would shout at me from the kitchen. He would walk over to me and grab my throat. I would snap my hands to his to try to pull them away. He would squeeze on my throat so he would be chocking me. I wouldn't be able to breathe and close to unconsciousness when he would throw me against the wall with me spluttering trying to get my breath back. He would walk towards me to beat me, but i would always shield away and cower in the corner in the room. He would lift me up by my clothes and throw me across the room and i would hit my head against the wall and fall down it. I moved my hand to the back of my head as i felt something trickling down my neck. I looked at my hand and a dark red substance is all over my fingers. Blood, my blood. I could feel the nausea settling in but i swallow it in my throat. Charlie leans over my face and snarls at me. He slaps my face and i'm thrown to the floor. I whimper and place my hand on my slapped cheek. He would hit me and beat me till i would not be able to feel anything anymore. He would leave and walk into the kitchen and i would run up the stairs however he would pull at the back of my top and shove me down the stairs. I would be lying at the bottom of the stairs withering in pain when he stalks forward towards me with a knife, he laughs and evil laugh and i wake up. I would bolt awake sweating and breathing heavily, sometimes even screaming. I would be too scared to go back to sleep afraid of what i could see. I had the dream once again.

The school day went by pretty quickly. I had a better school life now. People were kind to me; they would ask how i was and smile at me, everyone except Lauren. I didn't even know what i had done. To be fair i wasn't really that bothered about it. It was the end of school and we were in the middle of rehearsals and me and Edward were not in this scene. Edward was once again with the chorus and i was left with the rest of the crew. I didn't really have to do much as they were left with the teachers. I had fallen asleep in the theatre due to my horrific night sleep last night. My head was rested on my hand when someone sat down next to me, and made alot of noise while doing it. I jumped awake and looked over to see who had woken me up. There he was, sitting next to me, smiling at me was the Greek god himself. My boyfriend, Edward. I smiled back him and stretched.

"Tired are we" he said smiling. I nodded at him.

"How did you guess?" i replied.

"Well, considering i found you asleep in the theatre, i kinda guessed that you were tired" he said smiling his beautiful crooked smile. I leant over to him and peck him on the lips and smiled at him.

After this conversation the rehearsals went by without any problems. Jessica had some issues with one of her harmonies but i soon showed her what she had to do and she picked it up from there. She thanked me and i smiled in return. Once we were back home i made my way upstairs slowly, pulled on my jodhpurs, my light blue polo shirt, and took my boots from their box. Once i had put my boots on i pulled my chaps on to my shins , grabbed my gear and made my way back down the stairs to see Edward waiting for me. Edward drove us to the stables with me dozing on the window of the car, while Edward was holding my hand rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. We arrived at the stables and waited for Edward to help me out. I took his hand and made my way to Music's stall.

Epov

Bella was shattered. She was falling asleep when ever she had the chance. She was doing so well. She was dedicated to both the School production to her training to Music. I was so proud of her. But i'm worried at the same time. I didn't want her to over do it because she was till recovering from her injuries 12 weeks ago and i know she is not sleeping well. I can sometimes hear her screaming during the night and i sometimes hear her whimpering in her sleep. It breaks my heart but i know i can't do anything.

We had made it to Music's stable and we said our hellos. I looked at Bella to see her slow exhausted movements and then at music. Her head was hung low and her eyes were tired. They both where really tired. I wasn't surprised considering how much they had actually trained. They had trained everyday for 4 hours a day for almost 4 weeks. Ill ask Carolyn if they could have a break i thought to myself.

Bella left to fetch Music's tack and returned with it a few moments later. She slowly tacked music up and pulled her from the comfort of her stable. Bella ran down her stirrups and gracefully but slowly pulled herself up onto Music's back. She kicked her forward into walk and they made there way over to the out door school. The course was already set up, but Bella walked round on the track to do a quick warm up. At the moment Carolyn walks over to me so she can start the training.

"There doing really well" she stated smiling at them

"They are, do you think they can go far" i asked curious, she nods.

"I think they will be a very successful partnership, but they need to keep their focus." She said seriously.

"Do you think they could have the weekend off, because i mean look at them, their both exhausted" i said almost begging. She nods and smiles at me

"Don't worry Edward that was my plan anyway"

With that Carolyn starts the training. Bella completes the jumps with Carolyn shouting commands. Apparently Bella doesn't lean forward enough and she places her hands on Music's neck a little bit and that could slow them down. To be fair i thought they looked great. Bella corrected her faults and i did notice they had increased their time. Before the end of the session they went through the course again. They looked amazing as they flew over the 1st three jumps, they were really going for it, come the 4th and 5th jump, they really did go for it, music was running full out and Bella was concentrating so she could steer Music into the middle of the jumps. They were so graceful. Then came the last 3 close jumps. They sped over them and were soon rushing to the finish. They had finished with their fastest time and had finished it in less than 3 mins. A course this size would take about 4 to 5 mins. They were over joyed. Bella immediately beamed and smiled at me, to Carolyn then patted Music. She dis mounted from music and literally threw herself at me. She was so pleased. We both pulled apart and we were both beaming. Carolyn told her that they had the weekend off and that we both need to catch up on their sleep. She walked Music back into her stall, un tacked her said her goodbyes and walked out to meet me by the car. I took her in my arms and leaned down. Our lips were touching and they moved in sync. I poured all my love and happiness in to that kiss. She really did mean the world to me, and i couldn't loose her. I was leaning up against my car with her arms around my neck. We parted for air and smiled at each other. Once again i leaned down to kiss her. My hands where at the smallest part of her back while her hands where ruffled up in my unruly hair. We parted once again and i hugged her close. I kissed her head and held open her door. She smiled up at me and gracefully got in to my precious shiny silver Volvo.

Once we got back to the house Bella was still just as pleased with herself. Dinner was ready when we got home; Bella rushed upstairs and quickly got changed. She came back downstairs and sat opposite from me. She smiled and winked at me as she sat down. There was pretty basic conversation at the table, but i couldn't help myself from sneaking glances at Bella and smiling at her. After dinner the family evacuated the dinning room and moved to the living room. Rosalie and Emmet where having a silent conversation, just staring into each others eyes. Carlisle and Esme where sitting on the sofa, Carlisle had his arm around his wife's shoulder while Esme's hand was on her husband's thigh. However Alice and Jasper had disappeared and i really didn't want to know what they were up too. Me and Bella where sitting at the window seat. We were both looking out the window. The rain was making patterns against the window and me and Bella were watching the rain fall. I had my arm around Bella's waist and my hand was resting gently against her stomach. She was resting her head against my shoulder and her hands where rested on my chest. After about 10 minutes of comfortable silence and staring out the window, i heard Bella's steady breathing symbolising that she had fallen asleep. At about 10 o'clock Bella was still sound asleep in my arms so i gentle removed myself from her grasp and picked her up in my arms and carried her to her room. I smiled at my family as they said their good nights. I gently placed Bella in her bed and kissed her forehead. I made my way to the door when she called my name. I thought i had woken her up but when i turned to see her she was still fast asleep. I turned around back to the door but once again she said my name again but this time more panicked more urgent. I turned around and headed back to her. She was tossing and turning in her sleep and covered in sweat. She was having a bad dream. All of a sudden she bolted up awake and screamed. She grabbed my shirt and started to sob into my chest. I sat next to her in bed and leant up against the headboard. She was still sobbing into my chest when the rest of the family came rushing in to see all the commotion.

"Bella hun. What's wrong baby" Esme said coming over to Bella's bedside. She was still sobbing.

"The dreams, oh god the dreams" she said hysterical.

"Shhh, its ok" i said soothingly rubbing her back. She was still crying into me and i felt so helpless.

"Carlisle what are we going to do" a worried Alice spoke up; i could see her eyes were glistening and she was close to tears. Alice considered Bella as her sister and she hated to see her in pain.

"This may have been the traumatic response from the beatings. I was shocked when she showed no sign of any traumatic responses, there was no retaliation to men attention, she didn't retaliate to any of us touching her there was nothing. She seemed perfectly fine." He said going into doctor mode.

"So you were expecting something like this" Jasper whispered. Carlisle nodded slowly. I buried my face in Bella's hair as she began to calm down. Carlisle noticed my movements and looks down.

"Edward i would have told you if i had seen the symptoms but she showed none, i really am truly sorry Edward" he said with such sincerity that i smiled at him telling him it was ok. He smiled at me weakly in return.

"I'm sorry" my beautiful angel said quietly. I was confused.

"What for hun?" i asked while rubbing her back

"I've made a mess of everything, i've been a burden to you and your family and you've all been worrying about me when you didn't need too, i'm so so sorry." She whispered

"Don't think that" said an upset Rosalie "you are not a burden and you mean so much to this family and we are not going to let anything happen to you" Rose continued close to tears. Emmet was trying to comfort her by rubbing the small of her back but i doubt it was helping. Bella turned her head and tucked herself closer towards my chest. I wrapped my arms around her closer so she knew she was protected.

"What our we going to do?" Esme said holding on to Carlisle's arm.

"All we can do is let the dreams come. The dreams will soon pass and she will get over Charlie. However i think we really should try to create a campaign against Charlie so Bella knows there is nothing to fear and that Charlie is not going to harm her" Carlisle said still in doctor mode. The family nodded and decided to leave us be, Carlisle and Esme stayed with us.

"Do you think Edward should stay with Bella for tonight?" Esme asked looking at her husband. Carlisle nodded.

"We trust you son, look after her." i nodded and they left the room quietly. I sat with Bella in my arms a little longer, not specking just hugging her close to me, comforting her. Soon after a while she has calmed down and starts to speck.

"Thank you Edward" she said quietly

"Hey, it's really no problem, i want to see you happy and if it means this family has to go through a rough time to make you better than so be it, the only thing that matters to me is you, and i want you so much to be happy." I said trying to make her feel comforted, i think it worked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you Edward" she said quietly

"No problem hun, now sleep, and don't worry i'm not going anywhere." I said. She snuggled in my chest once again and was soon fast asleep. She must be exhausted. Reason she was always sleeping anywhere. After a while i also fell asleep, and once again i had fallen asleep with my beautiful Bella in my arms.

**2 weeks later**

Bpov

It was the night of the performance. The first of many and my god was i nervous. I loved the play, it was really good. Everyone had put themselves out there to help create the piece and the movement, vocals and acting really was good, but i couldn't help but worry about things that could go wrong and i was worried that i would screw up. It was almost time to begin the performance. Everyone was getting ready. I had pulled on my ballet costume for the beginning as they would be performing an Egyptian opera. It was almost time and i was really nervous. I was shaking and i was passing. Edward must have been looking for me as he walked over to me and pulled me into his embrace. He was also in costume and i have to admit he looked really handsome. He was wearing a floor length cape that was considered there coat in the 1870's when this opera is taking place. He was wearing a baggy shirt like Will Turner did in pirates of the Caribbean and a pinky/reddish waist coat to make the costume complete. It looked amazing and exactly how i would picture the phantom. He hadn't put the mask on yet, but he had a white mask that covered half his face but he was holding that in his left hand. He pulled away from me but left his arms on my elbows. He looked down at me concerned.

"Hun, are you ok?" he said concerned. I nodded slightly and smiled weakly.

"I'm just really nervous, what if everything goes wrong, what if the audience doesn't like it, what if i muck up, what if..." i couldn't continue my sentence as i was cut of when Edwards lips met mine. He kissed me lovingly and softly telling me everything would be fine. He pulled away and looked down at me with his adorable crooked smile on his face.

"There is really nothing to worry about hun, you will be fine and i bet the play will be a massive hit so don't you worry you hear me. Ill be up there with you most of the time and you know this play better than anyone, just keep calm and you will be great." He said smiling whilst looking at me.

"Your right" i said with a sigh and looked down "Why do i always over think things and panic, i know everything will be alright" i continued. "ARGH!" i said pulling away from Edward and stamping my feet. "Just get on with it Bella" i screamed to myself. Edward chuckled walked over to me and hugged me tight. We smiled at each other and pulled away as we heard the head teacher Mr Crow introduce the play. We heard clapping and the play began.

Before i knew what was happening it was the interval. Everything was going great. I hadn't done anything wrong and me and Edward were acting and singing our hearts out. After we had sung the love song all i ask of you, and Edward had sung the All i ask of you reprise we removed ourselves from the stage so we could change for part two of the play. After a half hour interval i was ready for the masquerade. I was dressed in a huge dark blue ball gown. It was a low neck and it had a netting sort of material that flowed down to my elbows. The top half was a built in corset which apparently showed me curves and hugged my figure which was perfect... according to Alice. Me and Edward had reluctantly let Alice design and create our outfits for this play and to be fair she did a great job. She didn't over do it and the costumes were perfect. Alice and Edward's family were sitting in the front row with Carolyn. The gown puffed out into a silky blue material and flowed to the floor. You couldn't see me feet. My hair was down and was hung over my shoulders and flowed down to my hips. I was always praised for my hair saying it was like Leona Lewis's. I'm not complaining because i like her hair, i just don't like her or her music. Shame really. I was minding my own business just sitting down resting my eyes when Edward placed his hand on my cheek. He was kneeling down in front of me in his costume. It was stunning. It was a blood red suit, red trousers and a red top and army jacket. He also had blood red netting and was hung over his left shoulder. It hung all the way to the floor and it followed him by at least a meter. He was once again holding his mask which was mask that covered his eyes, nose and face all the way down to his top lip. It had a devil feel to it. He smiled at me, took my hand, walked me over to the edge of the stage and the music began.

The play was almost over it was the part of the play were the Phantom and Christen realize there love and that Roaul had set them up.

"What do you mean, you did those things" i said acting facing Roaul/Mike. I was standing in front of Edward/Phantom looking confused.

"Christen i love you with the whole of my heart and the only way for you to notice me was to get this thing" He said disgustfully pointing at Edward "Out of our lives" he continued

"Don't you realise Roaul, i don't love you, I never have and certainly never will. How can i forgive you for what you have done" the chorus start singing 'track down this murderer he must be found" They all slowly walk on the stage.

"Well if you won't get out of my way" he said walking towards us drawing his sword "ill have to kill you as well" he said pointing his sword at me and Edward, well Christen and the Phantom. That's when the police capture Roaul/Mike and pull him from the stage. He is cursing and struggling but he is taken away.

"Christen" Edward said turning me so i was facing him "i'm sorry, i'm such a disfigured form that deserves no love and no comfort, i'm a nobody and i don't deserve such a beautiful creature like you, and so i've decided to leave. You can have a better life with someone else, have a family a proper life" He said looking down at our hands. "Forgive me" he said whispering and walking away.

"WAIT!" i shouted with my hand out" the music was still playing and i started singing.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind or life have you known, god give me courage to show you, you are not alone" i sang this while walking towards Edward/Phantom. I put my hands on his cheek and brought him down for a kiss. The music blasts into a loud crescendo. We pull away and once again i pull him for another kiss. We pull away and we smile. We act the rest of the play with no problems. The Phantom got the life he wanted with Christen, and he was offered an opera place. The curtains were drawn and the musicians played the overture once again. All the characters took there place on the front of the stage and then bowed until finally it was time for me and Edward to take our place. We walked on from opposite sides of the stage, we meet in the middle i took his face in my hands, smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips. Everyone was clapping and cheering we turned to face them, took Edwards hand and took a bow. We had a standing ovation and i was smiling like the cat from Alice in wonderland. We bowed again and soon the curtain closed. Everyone excitedly ran of the stage to get changed. Edward looked down at me, lifted me up bridal style and started swinging me around while kissing me. My dress was swinging around with us and it was just like heaven. We kissed for a little while longer and then decided to get changed. I changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of pirate boots. For my top half i was wearing a low neck blue top which came down to my hips and had short sleeves which was from new look. I put on a black cardigan which also came down to my hips. I made my way out of my dressing room to see Edward leaning up against my door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling at me. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans which hung loosely over his hips and really showed off his bum. I wasn't complaining because i think he had a very nice bum, i said thinking to myself trying not to laugh. He was wearing a long sleeved gray jumper sort of top with a smart black jacket over the top; he really was drop dead gorgeous. He took me in his arms and hugged me tight. He smiled down at me and kissed me. I could feel how happy he was in that kiss as his happiness was shown through this kiss. I put my arms around his neck and leaned into him. He chuckled underneath our kiss and moved me so i was leaning against the door frame. How ironic, kissing against a door frame. I wasn't complaining because i was just so happy. He deepened the kiss and i could feel his love streaming from him to this kiss. I was in heaven. When he pulled away we were both breathing heavily i leaned up on my tip toes and pecked him on the cheek and smiled up at him. I still had my arms around his neck and we were still leaning up against my doorframe.

"You were brilliant love, you really were perfect" he said beaming. I blushed in his arms and smiled. He returned my smile with his amazing crooked smile. My smile.

"Thank you, but you were just as good yourself hun" he kissed me on the fore head and held out his arm. I place my hand through his arm and he took my hand stroking the back of it. It sent chills down my spine; he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You ready to be bombarded with praise beautiful" he whispered smiling. I nodded and the doors opened in to the foyer. We were still holding hands when everyone turned and a thunderous applause greeted us. Flashing lights and the clicking of cameras, we smiled in return. Edward could sense that i was tense and squeezed my hand; i looked up at him and smile weakly. We started forward and the crowd parted. Edward walked me over to his family and as we were walking over to them they smiled at us. Well i said smiled i think i should have used the word beaming instead. We had finally walked over to our family and Alice detached mine and Edwards's arms and pounced on us. She hugged me tight and praised me, the rest of the family followed. Edward asked me if i wanted a drink. I nodded my response and smiled at him. I slipped into a chair and a table and the rest of the family followed in suit, and that's when the conversation started.

"You really were brilliant" Esme said softly smiling at me. I smiled at her

"Thank you Esme" i said smiling at her. At that Edward returned with my glass of water and slipped into the chair next to m. He took my hand under the table and smiled at me.

"You guys were great" Carolyn said.

"What was your best bit "Edward asked curious?

"I loved every bit of it "she said truthfully

"i really liked the fact that you really could tell how devoted the Phantom and Christen were toward each other, it really was beautiful, and you guys our really good actors" Alice said smiling

"We wanted to show the love that the Phantom and Christen shared towards each other because it really is a beautiful thing they share. Even though everyone is out to get them they get there happily ever after and the phantom finds out who he really is and over comes his fear of showing the disfigured figure he is." I said ramberling

"Well you guys really did show it, the love was intense but it was brilliant. Bravo" Carlisle said.

Conversation carried on like this for the next two hours, many people came up to me and Edward praising out performance and discussing the play. We were polite and talked to them back. People really did enjoy it.

Edward had been dragged of somewhere and so i was on my own. I had found myself standing on the balcony of the theatre looking up at the stars thinking about everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks. 14 weeks ago i had been living with Charlie and i had received the worst beating i had ever received and i was close to death. If Edward hadn't come to my aid i would probably be dead. I looked back at my past, when my mother died, to Charlie and his aggressive ways. I didn't know i was crying until i felt the cold tears land on my hand which was resting on the balcony rail. Bella your so pathetic! I screamed at myself, just get over it move on, you've found your family. You've got Edward who is devoted to you he loves you so much, you've got Alice and Rosalie who you think upon as sisters as well as your best friends, Jasper and Emmet, brothers and Esme and Carlisle are the loving, kind parents you never had. Why are you wallowing in your own sorrows i shouted in my head. After my little rant in my head Edward had come outside to stand with me. He leaned up against the railings saw my tear stained face, placed his hand on my hand and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Bella your freezing, how long have you been standing out here, and what's wrong hun" he said concerned.

"I don't know" i said weakly. He looked at me with sad eyes and started shrugging his jacket off

"Here, wear this Bella you need it more then i do" he said with a small smile. He helped me into his jacket and i wrapped myself in it. Edward took me in his arms like he always did when i was upset. I could feel the tears running freely down my cheeks and land on Edward's grey jumper. He was rubbing my back and was leaning his head on my hair whispering soothing words.

"Do you want to talk about it" he asked pulling away. I nodded

" its nothing important, i was just looking back in my past, seeing everything bad that's happened to me and then compare it to your past or Alice's or Jaspers, you guys have had a great start to life, loving parents brilliant siblings and then there's me. Lonely worthless Bella who lost her mother, has an abusive father and too scared to stand up on her own. I just don't understand how someone as perfect as you can love such a depressive creature like me. Your the only one who i have really truly poured my heart out to and i too love you with all my heart and i can't lose you Edward, if i lost you i don't know if i could carry on with my life. Your family have been so kind to me and i just wish i could have a family like that." I said with such sincerity and i could feel the pain in my voice and i knew the tears were still flowing. I looked up at Edward to look upon a mirrored image of my own face. Edward had tears in his eyes and one had escaped and was slowly travelling down his cheek.

"Is that really how you feel" he asked sadly. I nodded slowly

"Then i'm going to have to tell you that your wrong" i looked up at him confused

" Your our very important to me and my family and you have brought hope and love to this family. Before you came into our lives our family was struggling, i was struggling. Your not the only one with a haunted past Bella" he continued " All my siblings have been adopted but i'm the only one with a past so horrible. Jasper and Rosalie was just left because there parents couldn't look after them, Alice's mother died in childbirth and he father was so grief ridden he had to give her up, and Emmet is actually Carlisle and Esme's child, and for years i have struggled" he said sadly

"You don't have to tell me" i said taking his hand and trying to comfort him.

"I need to tell you" he said

"My parents died when i was five. We'd been coming home from the fair, taking a back road because my mother wanted to show me an army plane that was parked in a farms field. I could hear my father laughing, asking my mother how she expected me to see anything in a field at midnight. I remember him turning to look over the seat, grinning at me while he teased my mother beside me. I don't remember what happened next, no squealing tires, no screams, and no careering out of control. Just blackness." He said sadly. He took in a deep breath and continued.

"I don't know how i got on the side of the road. I'd been seat belted in, but must have crawled out after the accident. All i remember is sitting in the gravel beside my father's bloodied body, shaking him, talking to him, pleading with him to answer and not understanding why he didn't, knowing only that my father always answered, never ignored me, but all he did now was stare at me, eyes wide and unblinking. I remember hearing myself start to whimper, a five year old, crouched by the side of the road, staring into my fathers eyes, whimpering because it was so dark and there was no one coming to help, whimpering because my mother was back in the crushed car, not moving, and my father was lying here in the dirt, not answering me, not holding me, not comforting me, not helping my mother get out of the car, and there was blood, so much blood, and broken glass everywhere, and it was so dark and so cold and no one was coming to help" he looked at me, really looked at me. I was trying very hard not to sob, i had tears streaming down my face and my hands were covering my mouth. Edward looked over at me and smiled weakly

"Come here hun" he said quietly and held out his arms. I slowly walked over to him and clung to him. I started to sob with Edward comforting me. I don't know why but i always thought it was suppose to be the other way round, he had just told me his past, a past much worse than my own and i was the one crying.

"I'm so sorry Edward, i didn't realise your past was so much worse than mine" i said looking up at him. He smiled at me

"No Bella, you still have the worse past, your still living with the fear of Charlie coming back, your still recovering from the pain he inflicted on you, your mentally drained from everything that has happened to you and you have lived with so much pain and the felt of loss and the though of you being nobody for much longer than i have. You have felt all these things and many more for almost 5 years of beatings and living with the grief of your mother since you were 4, i think you've got the worse deal love." He said with humour in his eyes.

" But still, you too were suffering" i said with concern

"Yes, but i've found you" he said " you Bella have changed my life. I feel like my life is worth living again, you have set my heart on fire and i can look at my life in a new light. You have saved me Bella and i can never ever lose you. You are my life now and if anything ever happened to you, i don't know if i could ever forgive myself." I cut him off his little speech with a kiss telling him everything is going to be alright. Telling him i will never leave him, because he too has saved me in so many ways.

"Thank you" was all i could say when we pulled apart. I snuggled into his chest

"What for hun" he said confused

" You too have saved me. You too have made me look at life in another light and i too cant lose you. I love you Edward, with the whole of my heart, i love you so much." I said, the shock of finally admitting to myself that i loved Edward and i needed him. He was my life and if i lost him there was no reason for me to live, i would turn back it to worthless Bella.

Epov

She said she loved me. She loves me, and i think i do to. She was my life now, and when ever she was in pain i would feel the need to go and help her, when ever she wasn't with me i felt empty. I loved her. I loved Isabella Swan. I needed Bella and i needed her in my life forever and always.

"I love you too hun" i said holding onto her tighter afraid to let go. I looked down at her and smiled. I could see on her face she truly was happy. I leant down and kissed her on the lips. I poured all my love into that kiss and i then knew just how much i loved her. We pulled apart both breathing heavily, smiled at each other and pulled her into a hug.

"Now Bella hunni, lets get you inside, you must be freezing." I said knowing that she was and i could feel her shivering under my arm. I placed my arm around her shoulder and she placed her arms around my waist. I kissed her forehead and we walked back to the family. She looked rather cute with my jacket on, i will have to let her borrow my jacket every time she got cold, i thought to myself. Come 10 o'clock we were making our way to the house. We all very slowly made our way up to our rooms. I said goodnight to Bella and walked into my room. I was glad i had told Bella about my past, i think she had the right to know. After i had told Bella i knew our relationship had become stronger. We could trust each other with our lives and i knew i had found my soul mate. She didn't have a nightmare that night which is good, means she finally accepting what has happened and that she knows i'm safe. I was happy for her.

Bpov

The next four days went past in a blur. The opera was a massive hit with many students went to see it twice. Me and Edward were praised for our work and we became school heroes. Its strange at the beginning of this whole thing i was a nobody being picked on, but know i seem to be a star. After the play i was shattered. I was still training with music and i was so close to my 1st show in 7 years. I was beginning to get nervous. Opera was finished but now it was time for the show jumping.

**So what you think. Took me a while to write this as i went to Canterbury for a collage induction week. I got back and then i wasn't in the mood to write it. Hope you like it and please review!**

**Suttling x**


	9. The Show

The Show

**Hey guys its me. Hope your enjoying the story and its time for the show , i would really love it if you could review so it keeps me wanting to write this story. I haven't got many so i would love it if you could review some more, if not i doubt very mush i would be able to continue with the story as i feel like its not very good. Sorry to moan and i know people hate theses things but hey. Here's the next chapter.**

Bpov

It's the day of the show. My first show in 7 years. All those days of hard work has come to this. This day determines weather i'm good enough to compete. Today was the day i hoped to make my mother proud.

I hadn't had any bad dreams since that night, i was pleased that i was beginning to move on from my past, moving on with my life and Edward and his family were helping me with this. Specially Edward. I had come to the conclusion that whenever i was with Edward i felt safe and calm, and when ever i wasn't with him i was back to vulnerable and scared little Bella. He had helped me in so many way and i was so grateful for that. I was awoken when Alice jumped on my bed and started shouting at me to wake up.

"Bella, wake up, wake up, its your show, your show" she said loudly and pulling me out of bed.

"Alice, what are you doing" i said pulling myself out of her grasp and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

" I was going to help you get ready" she said looking at me.

"Alice i really appreciate it but i don't have to get ready until an hour before the show starts. I'm just putting on some johphurs and a polo top. How about you help me with my hair when i'm at the show? Is that ok?" I said hoping. I could see Alice's face light up and i knew it had worked.

"Thank you Bella" she said hugging me tight " you wont regret it" she said skipping out of the room. I chuckled to myself and made my way to the shower. After my shower i went to my wardrobe. Pulled out my blue johphurs, my blue polo top, my boots, my competition hat and my work boots. Once i had gotten dressed i walked over to my mirror, grabbed my brush and brushed my hair into a low neck pony tail. I grabbed my show jumping gear, shoved it into a bag and made my way downstairs and walked into the kitchen. All of the Cullen's were coming to watch me at the show and Carolyn was going to be with me all of the way. The good thing about this course was that it was exactly like the one we had been jumping and we got to practise before the show started. Carolyn trained us this way. She thought it would be a great way to train by training us with the actual course we was going to jump and i could see the sense in this. I was nervous, more than the performance but what do you expect, everything was riding on this one show. My future, my hopes, my dreams, my mother. I walked into the kitchen and sat in my normal seat. Edward then came into the kitchen and walked over to me.

"Bella can i talk to you for a minute" he asked, excitement buzzing in his eyes.

"Course" i said smiling jumping from my seat. I walked over to Edward who had walked out of the front door and was standing on the lawn. He was holding a little box in his hand and he was smiling at me. I walked over to him

"What's up" i said cheerily

"i wanted to give you something for your show today. Its not much but it would go great with your show jacket." He said smiling, he handed the box over to me. I opened it and resting inside the box was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen. Inside the box was a silver broach in the shape of a horse cantering. The silver was so smooth i could see the Maine hair blowing in the wind trailing behind it, the horses head was perfect, his face was showing pure delight, and in this single gift it really did touch my heart. I gasped when i saw it

"Do you like it" Edward said

"I love it, thank you so much" i said flinging my arms around his neck. I pulled away and went back to looking at his gift " it really is beautiful" i continued.

"I saw it in the shop and i thought of you, its a good luck charm and i hope it will look great for when your jumping." He said with a smile on my face.

"It will look great Edward" i said leaning up and kissing him on the lips. He took my hand and we walked back into the kitchen. I smiled at everyone and placed the little box on the counter. Come 8 o'clock i had finished my breakfast and i was sitting in Edwards's car driving to the stables. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the back and there was pretty basic conversation, however i couldn't concentrate. I was beginning to feel really nervous. It felt like i had a swarm of butterflies in my stomach and they were refusing to calm down. Edward could sense how tense and nervous i was and took my hand. I smiled up at him and thanked him. We arrived at the stables and as Edward was helping me out of the car Carlisle and the rest of the family turned up. Carlisle and Esme hadn't actually seen Music yet and i could see they were both curious but excited. I started heading over to music and everyone followed. As i was walking over to music some of the butterflies shifted and i became very excited. That may have been because the rest of the Cullen's were excited specially Alice as she was jumping all over the place. As we were passing the office block Esme was gracefully walking over to the horses and stroking their noses. They snorted with content as se walked away walking to the next pony. Finally we had made it to our destination and there she was. My beautiful horse sticking her head over the door, she saw us coming her face lit up. She flew her head back and snorted at us. We laughed when we saw her friendly welcome. I walked over to her and stroked her nose.

"Hey Music, how you doing girl" i said patting her neck. "You remember the Cullen's don't you girl" i said motioning toward the Cullen's and she flipped her head back and motioned herself forward leaning her head over the door. None of the Cullen's moved.

I laughed "she wants you to stroke her" i said with a smile. Carlisle stepped forward and stroked her nose "You really are a beautiful one aren't you" Carlisle said while stroking her face. She was so happy and she nudged Carlisle to stroke her more. He laughed and continued his work. I removed myself from her stable and went to collect her head collar. We didn't have to leave for another hour so i thought i would groom her. I place the head collar on her face and open her stable door. She walked out gracefully from her stall and i tied her up outside her stable block. I had already carried out her grooming box and got to work. We gave her a shower/Bath so she was clean and so her coat was glossy and smooth. It was always nice to have a presentable horse at the shows. Alice wanted to brush her Maine and her tail and i eagerly agreed to let her help me out. Emmet wanted to help too so he brushed her other side. He too was enjoying himself, but music was in heaven. All this attention and love from my family i could tell we were both beaming. Half hour later she was ready. I didn't like the look of her Maine, Forelock and tail platted so she didn't. Her tail hung loosely down to her feet with no knots and it looked lovely. Emmet had done a good job and her left side was smooth and the brown in her coat really stood out and she looked amazing. I did very little to her Maine and Forelock, because i refused to cut her Forelock it hung over her eyes, so i did a cute little plaite that travelled from the right side of her head to the left. It went in front of her ear and later joined the rest of her Maine. Not much of her forehead was showing and she really did look stunning. I was pleased with my work and went to find Carolyn to get her tack in the horse box. Carolyn was looking for me and in her arms was around a saddle. It didn't look that much different. She walked over to me with a huge smile on my face.

"I thought you would like to have a better saddle then that older and battered saddle that you use." She said to me smiling.

"Carolyn you didn't have to go out and buy me a new saddle they cost a fortune" i said. She was smiling shaking her head.

"I didn't go out and buy you a new one. This saddle and matching bridal was your mothers." She said. I was stunned was she giving me my mothers tack.

"My m..Mm.. Mothers" i said stuttering i think i was in shock.

"Yes Bella, i thought it would be nice for you to have something that reminded you of her. But you also always told me you wanted to make her proud, and horse riding was something you both shared and this saddle is truly beautiful. You deserve it, you've worked hard and i know you have already made your mother proud. You both had a very strong relationship with each other and she talked about you all the time, she really did love you and now its your time to shine. Go do your best and make your mother proud." She said handing me my mothers tack. I smiled up at her and gave her a one handed hug.

"Thank you Carolyn, you are more than a friend to me, do you realise that" i said truthfully

"I know my daughter, go place that tack in the box, grab music and we will be on our way" she said smiling. I did what she said and walked over to the box. The Cullen's were waiting for me there. I walked over to them and Edward noticed the next tack i was carrying.

"You've got a new tack, when did you get that" he asked confused.

"Just now, Carolyn gave it to me" i said

"Did she pay for it" Esme asked with the tone of voice saying she would have to pay her back.

"No" i said shaking my head. "It was my mothers" i said not looking at their reaction.

"Your mothers" Emmet said in confusion.

"Yes Emmet, my mothers" i said looking at them with a smile on my face.

"That's great Bella" Edward said coming over to me and hugging me.

"Well i really need to get this in the box, Edward do you think you could grab my gear and Alice my grooming kit" i asked them politely.

"Sure" was what they both said. I walked into the horse box and placed the tack on there pegs. That's when i had a proper look at the saddle. It was perfect leather and underneath the saddle flaps that covered the buckles for the girth and stirrups was 4 small feathers attached to some leather strips. It had a real Indian feel to it. It was like the saddle from Barbie's riding game that i had when i was a little girl. It really was beautiful. It has many feathers and beads all around the saddle and the saddle had a pattern engraved on it with silver stars and strands all over it. The Bridle was the same. Stars and strands were engraved all over it and there were the same blue emerald coloured beads attached to it. It would look great with Music. I was all of a sudden looking forward to theshow very very much. Edward cut me out of my thoughts and put his arms around my waist and i placed my hands on his. He kissed my neck and i leant into him.

"How you feeling hun" he said into my hair, then continued kissing my neck

"I'm alright" i replied " i'm starting to look forward to it" i said smiling.

"I can tell, you really are making me proud but also your mother"

"Really" i asked

"Yup and she's watching you know, looking at how happy you are and wishing she was here to see you jump" i turned around and hugged him. I pulled away and kissed him. Kissed him passionately and poured out my heart to him. I had given him my heart and there is no way i was letting him go. We pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat. My arms were still around Edwards's neck and his hands were still at the small of my back. We turned to see who had interrupted us.

"Music is getting impatient and you need to get her in the box" jasper said quietly with an embarrassed look on his face. We nodded and pulled away.

"I love you" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" i said smiling and walking hand in hand over to music. Since the night on the balcony and Edward had told me about his past, we had become stronger as a couple. We were never away from each other and nearly always physically attached, either we were holding hands or Edward had his hand around my waist or his hand was resting on my bum. I was truly madly and deeply in love with him and i never wanted to be apart from him ever. People had begun to see how devoted we were to each other and they were pleased we had each other. People would talk to me saying they were pleased i had found Edward and pleased that i was able to move on with my life and they were right. I was happy again. i had not had a bad dream since that night, almost 4 weeks ago and Edward and his family were helping me move on and get on with my life. I owed them so much. We had made our way over to music and i untied her from her wall. I moved over to her left side and started guiding her towards the box. She went in smoothly and i tied her up to the side of the box. She had enough room to move around i slowly exited the box. Emmet, Jasper and Edward pulled the ramp up and did up the bolts on the side. It was only a half door so music could look out of the box but also so she could get some fresh air. We had everything we needed Carolyn jumped into the box , i kissed Edward quickly and told him i would see him at the show. I kissed him again before i jumped into the stable box car. Edward and his family would be following in their cars.

All the way to the journey music was pretty quiet. Carolyn told me what to do at the show and how to keep my cool. It was good advice and i would try hard to put that advice to work. All journey i was excited but slowly and surly the butterflies returned. After an hours drive we arrived at the show ground. We showed the security out pass and we drove to our stable, and i hopped out. I walked into the stable box, untied music and walked out leading Music into the box. People were staring and whispering. They were whispering things like 'who's she' 'is she the daughter or Rene Swan' or ' she really is beautiful and the horse is gorgeous' they were really nosey. I carried on walking, head down and refusing to look at people. As i was taking the head collar off music worry had settled in my stomach along with nerves. I was worried that i would have an accident like my mother or the accident i had with music 7 years ago. Everything was riding on this show, my future everything and i needed to do well. I needed to be able to show the world i meant business. I needed to show them that i was a good jumper and that i can jump, but i still felt worried about weather me and music would have a jumping accident and not be able to jump again. I shook my head and refused to think things like that. Just on cue the Cullen's turned up. I smiled at them and hugged them. Alice did my hair for me in a tight bun and it looked really good. I smiled at her, hugged her and then said my thank yous. I hugged the Cullen's once again and kissed Edward. They weren't aloud back here and they had to watch in the family section of the arena. As i watched them leave i grabbed my jumping gear and went to the bathroom to change. Most of the jumpers had already changed and i was one of the last ones. I pulled on beige Gorringe child 400 johphurs with a white top with a scarfy type top underneath. I pulled on my smart Diana Show jacket and i tied up at the front. It was a fitted navy blue jacket which went to my hips. I pulled on my chester boots which were black leather and came up to my knees and finally i pulled the little blue box from my bag. I opened it and pulled the cantering horse broach from its box. I placed it on the pocket that was on my chest. It looked brilliant. I walked from the bathroom, grabbed my Champion Ventair Hat which was blue with a sliver strip running down the middle and ran over to Carolyn. We were last to jump but first to practise. I jumped the course with the fastest time i had ever done it. Me and Music were happy we had done it and was waiting patiently for our turn. I was talking to Carolyn when a girl who had just jumped her course came trotting out of the arena. I recognised her from somewhere. Then it hit me. This was the girl that cheated 7 years ago. She was the girl who was the top jumper of our generation. Miss Savannah Michaels. I told Carolyn what she had done and i told her when i spotted her. Carolyn swore but stayed with me. We heard the presenter say that savannah had the fastest time and she was in the lead. She had jumped the course in 4 minutes. It was a good time but me and Music had been jumping the course in about 3 min 40 seconds. She listened but then she spotted us. Her eyes clouded with recognition, she remembered and her face turned to pure hate.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Isabella Swan. What are you doing here?" she said not even looking at me.

"I'm here to jump" i said confidently surprising myself.

"Ha, i bet you can't even jump, are you still riding that ugly horse of yours, what's her name" she tapped her chin "music isn't it, how was she after that accident" she said with hatred, but i could tell she was enjoy this.

"yes she is and they suffered server injuries due to you, so i would leave now Mrs or you will have to be humiliated but the show your about to see" Carolyn said, she had music standing next to her and i gracefully pulled myself up and made my way to the warming up area.

"I have to admit, she's grown into a very pretty horse"

"Thank you" was all i said and coldly at that. I walked round the arena and the presenter introduced me.

"This is Miss Isabella Swan, the daughter of the great Rene swan" there was a huge round of applause and the sound of my mum's name. " This is her first show in 7 years as they had an accident which had left them both badly injured. She has promising talent and she is here to make her mother proud. She has a brilliant bond with music and they really our devoted to each other. Unfortunately her father couldn't be here to support his daughter and so her boyfriend and his family are her to support her." he said, on the big screen i could see my family on the screen grinning and cheering for me. I smiled at Edward and the picture was replaced with a picture of me and Music. It was my time to jump. Carolyn gave me some wise words of advice and i made my way into the arena. I cantered round the outside and the presenter carried on narrating my movement.

"Wow, they both do look stunning. Bella has perfect posture and she really does look the part. If you notice Bella doesn't lean her hands on Music's neck which is a good sign, it means she will be able to speed up more. Savannah on the other hand leans very slightly onto her horse's neck. Lets see if Bella can prove to us that she really is a good jumper. This show is televised so there's alot of pressure on this unknown rider." He said

I made my way over to the start line and kicked music up over the start line

"And there of, they come up to the first jump and there over it with ease, that was brilliantly established. Bella had steered Music into the middle, a perfect jumping position and they took of and landed with grace" i continued to the next jump, kicking music even more, she sped up instantly and we were over the next jump with just as much ease as before.

"There coming up to the next jump which is one of the hardest. The two jumping in one. Will they be able to jump it or will the knock a fence down" i kicked music and we soared over the jump without knocking the fence down. As we landed a huge round of applause erupted the stadium

"Amazing" was all the presenter said.

We moved over to the next three jumps in a row and we were soon over them.

"This is fantastic, not a single fence knocked down and they are flying through the course with such ease and perfecting their making Savannah look scruffy. They didn't even knock a fence down in the last lot. Savannah unfortunately knocked the middle fence down. She's coming up to the last fence and she's only done the course in 3 minutes. "

I kicked music and moved her into the big three in one jump. She took of as i leaned into my jumpers position. We landed i kicked her and she was running fall out and we had finished. We had completed the course in 3 minutes and 30 seconds. The best time we had done and the best anyone had done it. We had won! There was a huge round of applause and i patted music.

"Well done girl, we did it" i said patting her. i pulled back on her reigns and brought her into a walk. There was a huge round of applause and everyone was on their feet. I was beaming and i turned music out of the arena and into walk back to see Carolyn. As i dismounted Carolyn came over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"You did it Bella, you won, Rene would be so proud of you" she said holding my shoulders. She hugged me tight. I pulled away and people came over to me to congratulate me. I was beaming. Me and music were still running on adrenaline and i could tell she was happy. I was praising her and patting her when the presenter came over to me. I was still holding music and i knew we were being filmed. She started asking questions and i could see myself being placed on the big screen.

"Well i think first of all a congratulations is in order" she said with a smile

"Thanks" i said smiling half laughing

"You really were prefect, you have the best time in the completion but also the best course record how do you feel?"

"I feel brilliant, i still can't believe i've won it, i came into the competition not knowing what to expect. My face unknown. I never expected to win.

"We haven't seen you for 7 years and then you turn up un expectantly, what made you come back."

"I don't know, i wasn't even intending to enter this competition but my trainer surprised me and told me i was going to do it." i said smiling

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes immensely, i love jumping, the thrill of it, but music is amazing and i couldn't do it without her" i said while patting her.

"You really have proven yourself, you beat savannah by about 30 seconds you have really put her in her place, she was always someone you had to watch out for when you was younger"

"Yes, she did well and she really is a very accomplished rider and she has many fans, i never thought i would beat her, but i guess if you got to beat anyone you might as well beat the best" i said smiling

" You really are a very accomplished rider and you have lived up to the reputation of your mother. She really was a great rider and you are too"

"She really was and i miss her everyday but i came here today to make her proud and to show the world that i was a good rider and i meant business. However i could have never done it with out Music ,Carolyn and my family." i said still smiling

"I bet you seemed to have found a very large family, but your father was unable to attended" she said curious. I nodded

"That's right, my father was working today so i dragged my adoptive family along. They really are perfect and i love them so much, but i couldn't do it with out Edward and i really do have to thank him"

"Well that all we have time for, congratulations and i hope to see you in the future." I turned away and lead music to her stable.

It was time to be presented with the title. I was taken to the top block and everyone cheered. I waved to the audience and smiled a huge smile. Music was standing behind me because she was the winner too. The person who came third Miss Rachael green took her small trophy smiled and shook the major's hand. Savannah who had a disgusted look on her face snatched the trophy and stood there grumpily. Next it was my turn. I took the trophy shook the major's hand and thanked him. There was a huge round of applause and i waved at everyone. I saw my family and smile at them. They were beaming and i could tell how happy they were. We were lead our horses back to there stable and i prepared to leave. People came over to me while i was preparing to leave, they praised me for my win and how brilliant i was and how beautiful music was. Some people also mentioned the bond i shared with her and how devoted we were towards each other. I thanked them and smiled. Just as we were about to put music into her box i was no longer on the ground. Emmet was holding my waist and squeezing me tightly. I was being flung around in circles and i couldn't help but laugh.

"Emmet, breathing impossible" i said breathlessly. Everyone laughed as i was returned to the ground. I was smiling at my family thinking just how perfect this moment really was.

"You were great Bells" Emmet said walking past me and messing up my hair.

"Thanks Em" i said sorting out my hair. Carlisle and Esme came over to me and hugged me tight they gave me there congratulations and i could see how proud they were in their eyes. Alice and Rose came over to me squealing and jumping i smiled at their enthusiasm and hugged them tight. Jasper was next, sweet, cute , quiet Jasper. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. He whispered his congratulations and pulled away. Edward walked over to me with a huge smile on his face. He was proud of me and so happy. I was glad i was able to prove to him, but also myself and this amazing family that i was able to jump. He took me in his arms and held me tight. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders and my hands were resting on his shoulders. I closed my eyes and drowned myself in his scent and just him.

"You really were perfect out there hun" he said whispering in my ear "You've made your mother proud i just know it" he said pulling away. I smile at him, placed my hands on his cheeks, leant up on my tip toes and kissed him. We pulled away smiling and thanked him. They left shortly after that promising to meet us at the stables. I placed music in the horse box jumped into the car and was heading home. i sorted music out when we reached the stables, gave her some attention and praised her for everything she did today and left to meet Edward. He took my hand and helped me into the car. The conversation in the car involved my win at the arena, how i felt and everything.

We arrived home and i got out of the car. But as i got out of the car i felt a sharp metal knife attach it's self to my neck.

"Nobody move!" Charlie shouted. Omg Charlie's back. I though he was out of my life, he had left me for dead and now he was back, what was he going to do was he here to finish the job or just to hurt me some more. I tensed afraid to breath. I could feel like my whole world was beginning to collapse in front of my eyes, the pain of my past was creeping up and my heart felt numb and all i could do was pray, pray to god that he would help me.

"Take t he knife away from her neck" Carlisle said calmly

"Stay back, she's my hostage, you took her away from me, you took my punching bag away from me! BASTARDS! SHES MINE, MY DAUGHTER AND YOU ENTRED HER INTO A SHOW JUMPING SHOW! HOW DARE YOU!" Charlie shouted at my family. I heard the rattling of bushes behind me and 3 of my fathers work mates emerged from the bushes. PC Dean Andrews, a person who loved to fight, to inflict pain towards everyone and would turn on anybody just to keep the fight going. PC Ben Smith a man who would turn on his allies just to save his own skin. People who i trusted, people i would go to and they were corrupt, corrupt police officers, Forks was no longer safe. Charlie spun me around and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain and fell to the ground, he continued to kick me and i heard a loud roar of outrage. Edward flew forward to attack Charlie but Andrews got there first and started wrestling with Edward. I heard aloud crack as Edward broken Dean's wrist. Edward would get a beating because of that, Dean hated to be humiliated in front of people and now he was wallowing in pain, Edward was in for it. Emmet and Jasper pulled Edward away and pulled him back to the rest of the family. Charlie picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and he walked me over to his car, i then knew what he was doing.

"EDWARD" i screamed kicking at Charlie and tried to wriggle free from his grasp

"EDWARD!" i was being bundled into his car

"BELLA!" Edward shouted running toward the car punching anyone that got in his way. I was bundled into the back of the car with Ben and he gagged my face and bound my arms and legs together, he took something out of his bag plunged it into my blood stream, and then i blacked out.

**So guys what did you think, Charlie's back, the next chapter should be up soon and i hope your enjoying it ! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Suttling x**


	10. Taken

Taken

**It's me guys, i'm back. Thank you for all the people who have been review specially Edwardfan1997. Well i'm here to continue my story and PLEASE REVIEW! **

Epov

They have taken her, taken Bella and there was nothing i could do. Panic and worry was quickly settling in my stomach and there was a slow numbness edging its way over to my heart. It took over my heart and i felt nothing, nothing at all. The loss, the pain, nothing could comprehend to what i was feeling now. Everything that i loved and cared for had been taken away from me, i was living my life in darkness, my life no longer worth living. Emmet and Jasper were holding me back, i was pulling against there hold on me yelling Bella's name, struggling so much just to get her back. I wanted to get her back in my arms, her beautiful smile, her beautiful laugh and her personality. A life without Bella wasn't a life at all. I needed her, more than she knew it, i needed her in my life, in my arms, she had taken my heart and now there was barely a heart left in my chest. She was gone, taken and my world was crumbling in front of my eyes.

I had to leave. I had to leave now. I needed to save Bella as she was with her father and i would hate to think what they were doing to her. Jasper and Emmet released me from there grip and i bolted. The car only left a little while ago, they wouldn't have reached the edge of the woods i thought, i could catch them up, i was a fast runner and i needed to get to Bella, she needed me. Jasper and Emmet ran after me but i just ran, ran and ran until i couldn't hear my family screaming my name and begging me to go back home. All i could think of was Bella. I ran to the edge of the forest and i was by the car which was right in front of me. I sprinted for it and it turned left. When i reached the edge of the forest i turned left and sprinted to follow the car. I kept running. Kept running until we were out of forks Washington. I kept my gaze on the car until i lost it. I couldn't see the car anymore and i screamed in my head. How could i have lost the car? Bella was in that car and she needed me. I needed her. I refused to let up the fight and continued running. My brain shut off as i ran, letting my instinct control my muscles. I had continued running, my muscles were aching, my legs hurt and my ankles were beginning to feel the strain, but i had to keep going, i had to for Bella. By nightfall i was moving on pure fear and momentum no matter how hungry i was or how much my muscles were screaming at me to stop. I was, i was certain that if i stopped, I'd never get started again. Come 10 o'clock i was still running barely able to see what was in front of me to scared to stop. Stop for even a minute and you will not be able to save her, stop and you will never be able to make it. And even if you don't make it... i refused to think of that. It was easier to keep running. It must have been about midnight when my ankles finally gave way. I pitched forward and fell to the ground. As i got up a sharp pain shot up both of my legs from my ankles, i swore, brought my knees up and started rotating my ankles in circular motions. My phone vibrated and i carefully took my phone out of my pocket. There was a message from Bella saying Forks High school 10 o'clock Charlie. He had the guts to meet me at my school on Bella's phone; she probably wouldn't even be there. I had to get to her. I shot up and sprinted forward, i had to get to her. Soon after this i started blacking out, i was still moving forward, but everything kept fading in and out. My legs were numb and i knew from the pain in my left ankle it was sprained. One minute the ground was like a bed of nails under my feet, the next it was like cotton and i was floating above it, racing faster than the wind. I had an image of Bella in my arms, smiling up at me. We were laughing and joking around on our lawn. I fell over and brought her down with me, she was lying on my chest and our faces were so close, she was smiling her beautiful smile and i kissed her. Kissed her passionately and poured my heart out to her. We pulled away and we were smiling at each other, then the image disappeared and i was falling. I scrambled for a foothold, but there was nothing around me but inky blackness. There was nothing at all.

I awoke to the sensation of cold. As i shivered, i felt wet grass beneath my wet shirt. I opened one eye. Trees. Long grass. A meadow. I tried lifting my head but i couldn't. Bella. Why couldn't raise my head? There was nothing holding me down. My muscles just refused to respond. Was i dead? Dead. Bella. I remembered and my head shot up. Blinding pain pierced my skull. Something warm and soft fell over my shoulders. I jerked up, crying out in pain as i moved. A blanket lay over my torso. I felt strong two strong hands lift me by my arms and by my feet. I was bundled into the car when someone with loving hands and gentle movements moved my head onto her lap.

"Edward?" A face bent over mine. Esme, her light brown hair falling over her shoulders and tickling my face.

"Edward?" sharper now, worried. I tried to move but it hurt too much. I tried to speak up but i couldn't find my voice. I opened my mouth

"H..." i croaked, wanting to ask how they got here. "H..." nothing more would come.

"Don't try to talk" someone said from the front seat. Carlisle.

"B...IS..."

"You didn't manage to get her" Carlisle said sadly. Esme found my hand and squeezed it. I tried to squeeze back and i did a little. She smiled a sad smile at me.

"T...Ten...o'clock" i managed to get out, and then everything went dark again.

This time i awoke to warmth, artificial heat blowing across my face. I heard the humming of the car travelling across the smooth road. I smelled old leather and shifted underneath this blanket. I stretched my legs, but the pain made me whimper and pull back.

"Is that too hot?" Esme's voice. I felt her soft arm move over me and reach for the vent. She tilted it away from my face.

"Is he awake?" Carlisle said from the front passenger seat.

"I'm not sure," Esme said "His eyes are closed. You can probably turn down the heat. He's got his colour back." The click of a dial. The harsh blowing fell to a quiet drone. I opened my eyes slowly. My Head was resting in Esme's lap as she was stroking my forehead and my hair. She was comforting me and giving me a sad smile. She wasn't angry with me for running of like that, she could see how much Bella meant to me and she understands what i was going through. I would have to thank her for that later. Emmet was in front of me, in the driver's seat. His eyes flickered toward me through the rear view mirror

"Hey bro, how you feeling" he said. A seat belt clicked open and Carlisle was leaning down the middle of the two seats.

"Is it warm enough?" he asked "can i get you anything?"

"T... Ti..."

"Try not to talk son" Carlisle said "Grab the water bottle from the cooler, Esme. He's dehydrated. Let him sip it, but not too much" he said. Esme rummaged around in the cooler. Then a cold plastic straw touched my lips. I pulled back and gave a small shake of my head that sent lightning bolts through my skull.

"Ti..." i croaked. "Ti...me. Wh...Ti...me"

"What time?" Esme lowered her face to mine. "What time is it?" i nodded, sending a shower of burning sparks through my head this time. Esme still looked confused, but she checked her watched.

"Eleven-Twenty.... Almost eleven-thirty"

"NO!" i shot upright "NO!" Esme jerked back. The explorer swerved and Emmet swore, and then yanked the steering wheel back on track. I fought to get out from under the blanket.

"Edward" Carlisle's voice came from the front seat, calm and firm. "Its ok, Edward. Calm him down Esme, before he gives Emmet a heart attack."

"He just surprised me" Emmet said.

"Edward don't worry, we know you needed to meet Charlie at 10 o'clock but Charlie needs Bella safe not killed, she will be fine, calm down, rest so you will have your strength back for getting her back" she said softly. I felt myself calm down and i knew she was right. I moved so i was leaning up against the window. I placed the blanket back over me to keep me warm and i apologised.

"Edward hun, there really is nothing to forgive, you need Bella in your life and now that she is in danger you want to make sure she is safe. Don't worry Edward we will do whatever it takes to get her back" she said confidently

"Sorry for running off though, i've probably disappointed you all" i said sadly looking down

"You could never do that Edward, we understand your motives, we've found you now and your not injured, just a dodgy ankle and dehydrated but we were just so worried about you. We know you can look after yourself but this situation is bad and you need you family to help you, you can't handle this on your own" Carlisle said calmly. I nodded.

"I know that now" i said looking down

"Now sleep hun, you need your strength back" i did what Esme asked and i slept all the way home. I woke up the next day as i was exhausted from my run. I slowly walked into the kitchen and Rosalie and Alice came over to me and gave me hug. They said they didn't blame me and they weren't angry with me, they were just as upset with this situation just as much as me. I slid onto a stall at the counter. I looked around the kitchen and saw my family. They were all talking but the most important person was missing. Bella. This house felt empty to me now, Bella was the one who always made us all laugh and she was the one who brought this family closer. The one person who had created a better family for us wasn't here and that made me think of the burning black hole in my heart. The pain ripped straight through me and i had to clutch my heart. Thank goodness none of my family noticed how much pain i was in all because my beautiful and beloved Bella wasn't with me. I had to get her back, i needed her in my life and i had to protect her. That was my duty and the most important thing for me to do now was find her and protect her. I was pulled away from my thoughts when Carlisle started to speak.

"We all know how important Bella is to this family and so we need to get her back. I have asked for regular pictures of Bella and the state she must be in. I'm going to warn you guys now but i don't think Bella will be in good shape. She's in the company with her father who has always been abusive but he's also probably showing of to his work friends. We have rearranged the meeting Edward was supposed to attend at 10 o'clock today. Edward and i will attend this meeting and you guys will stay together and figure out where they could be hiding. The rest of the family nodded and got back to planning. Carlisle dragged me aside and showed me the pictures. Bella was sitting on the floor; knees pulled up, feet bound together and arms tied behind her back. Her eyes were half closed and so clouded with drugs they looked like a light brown instead of her beautiful deep brown eyes she had. She was stuffed into a corner of the room. I looked at the picture again and bruises covered Bella's arms and through her ripped shirt she had a bruised torso, and an ugly slice bisected her left cheek, her lips were swollen and split. I was trying very hard to not cry, i had to be strong, had to be strong for Bella, to be able to see her again i had to keep myself together and find her.... quickly. Carlisle took me into his embrace and said that we would find her as quickly as possible and that i didn't need to worry. We pulled away and made our way to the car. We drived to forks high and saw Charlie pacing in front of the school. He was wearing his police uniform, ironic really as he wasn't abiding to the law. His hair was clean shaven and he looked just like any normal police officer would, he just has a dark secret. Ben smith was with him leaning up against the wall. We got out of the car and walked over to them. They greeted us as if nothing was wrong, they expected us to shake there hands, not likely. They ignored our dismal mood and lead us over to a bench.

"What do you want with Bella" Carlisle said calmly.

"She's my daughter i have rightful custody of her, aren't i allowed to see her anymore?" he asked with a bored tone.

"Well considering your holding her against her will, beating her and dragging her away from people she loves and then demanding to talk to her boyfriend, i think there is more to you then meets the eye" i said annoyed.

He glanced up and met my gaze, then broke eyes contact to give me the slow once over, obviously thinking this is what his daughter had chosen for a boyfriend.

"So you must be Edward, it's ..... nice to meet you" he said with a fake smile.

"Yer right" i muttered.

"Why have you taken Bella hostage, is it to make a point to her for doing something she believes in, or is a message to us, her family that you don't like her being friends with us" Carlisle said calmly looking right into Charlie.

"You see Ben over there. He is the younger son of a very high ranked man in the government. He took a very kind interest in Bella and he is to take a bride. I offered him Bella and he agreed. The marriage will be a success and will bring alot of money to my family. Ben is already in love with Bella but the only way for her to become his was to kidnap her." he said with a smile on his face. I was trying very hard to control my anger. He was selling Bella into another family just so he could get more money. He didn't care about her happiness and weather Ben would be a good suitor for his daughter. She was beautiful and the most amazing women in the world and she deserved so much happiness in the world and if that meant removing Charlie from the picture so be it.

"Then why are you beating her" i said through gritted teeth

"I was bored, she was the entertainment, but Dean Andrews does like to fight and so she was the punching bag, not that much fun though, oh and before i forget Andrews is out to get you" he said looking right into my eyes.

"Why what did Edward do" Carlisle said calmly

"Andrews was humiliated in front of people and now Ben won't drop it. He's humiliated and he wants to kill you, no pressure or anything." I got up and so did Carlisle we had what we needed. As we were walking toward the car Charlie continued to talk.

"I know you've seen the photos" Charlie continued "You've seen what kind of shape she's in. You've seen that it's getting worse. How much longer do you think she can hold out" i turned around slowly. I turned and saw Charlie's face and i saw the satisfaction in his eyes and i lost it. I had been struggling not to think about Bella. As i talked to Charlie, id fought not to remember that he was the one holding Bella captive, the he had drugged her and beaten her until there was not an inch of skin left unmarked. Id concentrated on talking to Charlie as if i had talked to him a hundred times before. But he stood there and threatened Bella, i couldn't pretend anymore. The rage inside me bubbled over before i could rein it back. I grabbed him by the shirt front and threw him against his police cruiser so hard the driver's window shattered into a million bits of safety glass.

"You snivelling hyena" i pressed myself against him so our faces were only inches apart.

"You kidnap her with a hypodermic needle. You chain her up so you can beat her. But that's not good enough. You have to drug her first. You have to make sure she can't even summon the strength to spit in your face. Then you beat her. Did it feel good? Did it make you feel like a man, beating your enemy, your daughter into a pulp so she can't even lift a finger to fight back? You're not a man; you're a hyena, a bottom-feeding coward. If you lay another hand on her, ill do something to you that is ten times worse than the things your doing to Bella, you hear me and if by god you kill her, i will hunt you down. I will find you and i will inflict on you every torture i can imagine. I'll blind you and castrate you and ill burn you, but i won't kill you i wont let you. I will let you live a life of hell." I pushed him away and got in the car. Carlisle said that should put him in his place, praised me for my work and drove home.

Once i got home Carlisle and i went to tell the family what Charlie wanted Bella for and what he had also told us about Andrews.

"That's terrible, she's going to have an arrange marriage just so her father can be rich" Rosalie said in disgust.

"Why are they beating her" Jasper said quietly

"There beating her for fun, and apparently Andrews is someone who likes to fight, Bella was there, Charlie has started to beat her and so he continues beating her." I said sadly looking down.

"Edward don't blame yourself" Alice said with concern walking over to me and taking my hand. "This isn't you fault, we didn't expect this to happen and now we are all fighting to get her back." She said

"I know Alice but why does it always happen to Bella, she has had enough heart ace and pain to fulfil 2 lifetimes and she's only 17, she doesn't need this. She an amazing person and she deserves all the happiness she can get. "I said

"And she will be happy. After all of this she will be back with you and she will once again be happy. Trust me Edward, she loves you with all her heart and i know you can make her happy" Alice said smiling.

"But Bro we found where there hiding and Carlisle wants us to strike tonight" Emmet said with a slight smile on his face.

"Seriously" i said surprised. Carlisle smiled at me and nods.

"So what's the plan" i asked.

"It's pretty simple but what were going to do is use you as bait if you don't mind. Me and Emmet will come with you but you go into the house on your own. You find Bella and turn yourself in. I'm sure they will send one of them to look for the others there fore me and Emmet will turn up about 30 mins after you. However i'm sure they will go out in the car and so Alice, Jasper, Rosalie you will be the distraction to the police, you will tell them what's happened and bring them with you, however your going to have to speed to get there attention." He said looking at them. They nodded and Carlisle continued speaking "Esme dear, would you be able to stay here and set up my office as the hospital again as i know Bella is going to need somewhere to recover." He said talking smoothly to his wife. She smiled and nodded. So that was the plan. We got ready and made our way into our car and made our way to save my beautiful Bella.

**There we go guys, the next chapter. I'm so glad you are all enjoying it and thanks for all the reviews! I really feel like my story is being appreciated but PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! **

**Suttling x**


	11. Getting you back

Getting you back

**Hey guys, well here's the next chapter, hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews! But PLEASE REVIEW!**

Epov

We were finally going to get her back. I had to keep it together, i couldn't have a break down now, i had to be strong, had to be strong for Bella. Emmet was driving while Carlisle was in the front seat. All i could do was sit in the back seat staring out the window, thinking about all the good times i had with Bella. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Carlisle told me that the house was just through the woods. He said that Emmet and himself would join me in half hour. I got out of the car and prepared myself for what i might see.

I found the house and i found myself knocking on the front door of Bella's captive's door. It was a rundown cottage set to far back in the woods that no light penetrated the canopy of trees. As i stood on the front step, i listened for the rustle of the wind or the chirping of cricket, but heard nothing. The silence and the dark were complete. Several minutes passed without a response. I knocked again. More minutes ticked past without a response so i pounded on the door. Finally the barest shimmer of light shone from between heavy front drapes. Footsteps sounded on a wooden plank floor. I looked down at the door handle and saw it was broken. Above it was a hole and fresh splinters where a dead bolt had been. The door opened. I glanced up. It took a second to recognise the man standing there as Ben Smith, partly because of the dim lighting. He squinted and blinked at me, then swore under his breath and quickstepped out the door, closing it behind him

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said in a whispering growl. I looked around him at the closed door

"Afraid ill wake up the wife?"

"My..." he glanced over his shoulder at the door, then turned back to me, his scowl smoothed over, studied nonchalance firmly back in place.

"You're not getting her, she doesn't belong to you anymore, and she's my future bride so I would back off if I were you." He whispered half growled.

"She never belonged to me smith" i said through gritted teeth "She's her own person and she deserves to make her own choices, your taking that freedom away from her" i said angrily

"Leave now" Smith said loudly and firmly

"Whose leaving Ben" Charlie's voice was smooth and cool as he swung open the door. "Whose leaving?"

"Sleeping soundly enough Charlie-boy? Christ, the whole Police force could be knocking on our door before you woke up." Ben threw Charlie a contemptuous look and pushed me into the cabin "Its an ambush you moron. Edward wouldn't show up alone. Get your flunky out there searching the woods. Make him useful for once." i don't know if Charlie argued. I was too busy picking myself up off the floor after a shove from Smith that sent me flying across the room. Before i could recover, Smith had a knee on my back and had me pinned to the floor. I expected to be tied up. I wasn't. Maybe Smith didn't think i posed enough of a threat. Moments later, footsteps sounded behind me. Andrews joined us.

"Dean, outside. Look for the others." The front door slammed.

"How's his wrist by the way" i said lifting myself from the ground. Smith noticed my movements and pushed me further to the ground.

"Be quiet, don't forget whose downstairs" Charlie said gruffly. "You're in no position to defend her now". When Andrews came back after 10minutes i knew he hadn't been able to find Emmet or Carlisle.

"No one out there," he said knocking dirt of his boots

"Take the car," Charlie said "Drive around and make sure. Look for a vehicle by the side of the road, they would have driven." for a minute, Andrews didn't move. I thought he was going to tell Charlie where to shove it. Instead he grabbed a jacket and a ring of keys and tramped out the door. This time he was gone at least 15 minutes, during which neither Charlie nor Smith said a word. When Andrews finally arrived, i managed to turn my head to the side and saw him grinning.

"What" Charlie said

"Oh your gonna love this. The Calvary has been detained." He turned his shark's grin on me. "They have just turned of the motorway; enjoying the hospitality of the local PD. Cops nailed them. Don't know what for, but they're taking the car apart bolt by bolt. What do you think of that?" i didn't reply that was the plan, they had to get caught. They had to drag the cops to where these guys were hiding so we could help Bella move on with her life, confident that Charlie will no longer come and hurt her.

"Wow, so their really not coming" Charlie said

"Enough" Smith said yanking me to my feet."They won't be detained forever." He jerked my wrists behind my back and clamped one hand around them. "Danny, bring our other guest upstairs. Time too move"

Andrews turned to stare at him. "Move. But this is what you wanted. You wanted to make this family pay and here they are, their coming and you want to move, i don't get it." Andrews said confused.

"The only thing we wanted was Bella; she's going to be my bride so i need Bella." Smith said. "Now bring Isabella upstairs"

Andrews shot a glare of pure contempt at Smith, marched into a side hall, and vanished. I gritted my teeth and focused on my plan. Hopefully the guys had got the cops. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Smith pulled me up and swung me around. Charlie sat on an overstuffed recliner that stank of mildew. Two figures emerged from another room. One stumbled forward and tripped. A flash of long brown hair emerged in the dim light

"Bella!"

Without thinking i dove towards her. Still holding my wrists, Smith swung me backwards, jolting my arms so hard i gasped. Bella was on her knees, hands bound behind her. She struggled to lift her head. She met my eyes. For a second, she stared, her eyes struggled to focus. Then recognition broke through the drugged haze.

"No," she whispered, her voice paper-thin "No"

She made a move, so slight i barely saw it. Behind her, Andrews's foot came up and kicked her square in the back, sending her sprawling face first to the floor.

"NO!" i shouted

I lunged at Andrews. Again Smith yanked me back, nearly dislocating my shoulders. I didn't care. I kept pulling. Andrews grabbed Bella by the handcuffs and dragged her to her feet.

"Leave her there" Smith said. As Andrews sauntered by, Smith whipped out his free hand and snagged something from Andrews's waistband. His gun.

"I don't think you should be carrying this around, it could be dangerous." To my left, i could hear Bella breathing. I forced myself not to look at her. While Smith and Charlie discussed their next move, i cast a surreptitious glance at my watch. Midnight. Carlisle and Emmet where getting here at 10 past 12, i had 10 minutes to wait. I looked at Bella. She was still lying facedown on the floor. Her back was like a quilt work of purple, yellow, and black bruises with red welts and cuts sewing the pieces together. Her left leg buckled awkwardly to the side, as if it was broken and she'd been forced to walk on it. Her back rose and fell with shallow breaths. I looked at her and i knew i had to help her.

"Yesterday when you said that Bella was to go to another family did you mean it" i said pulling myself off the ground.

"Of course i meant it. Bella will be marrying into a family which could give her everything she wants while i sit on a sunny beach with enough money to have a peaceful retirement." Charlie said transfixed with his picture.

"You... Serious" Bella's whisper floated up from the floor. She raised her head just enough to look at me with sad eyes.

"Charlie let her go, just this once. Let her choose what she wants in life. Let her make her own choices. She's a person, not something to be bought. She's a person who has feelings, dreams aspirations. Do you really want her to throw away her life, her dreams just so you can get money? She deserves so much more than that, she's the most amazing woman i know and what you are doing to her is cruel and unfair, she has the right to chose what happens in her life and all your doing is ruining her life and making her life hell." I said trying to sound strong

"Your lying" Smith said

"Am i, then tell me do you really love her, do you really want to spend the rest of your life with her or do you just want a punching bag" i said

"Of course i love her, ill be marrying her as soon as i can and there is no way of stopping me" he said confidently.

"Do you even know what love is? Its one of the best emotions in the world. You feel wanted, loved cared for and the person you have fallen in love with has taken you heart. You feel like you belong to each other, you can't stand to be away from each other and you would die to protect the other person's life. That's what love really is. Not something that can be bought with expensive gifts or with just beating the crap out of your partner. You need commitment, willing to sacrifice things, you need trust but most importantly you need love. You don't have any of these things towards Bella you just want her, want her for your own devises and uses." I said with enough emphasis and passion. That's what i thought love was. That's some of the many things i felt towards Bella and i couldn't hand her over to him. I looked over at Bella and she slowly and painfully moved her eyes to look at me, her eyes looking at me so lovingly, so caring knowing that was how i felt and telling me that was how she felt too.

"You... You" Smith was lost for words and i didn't know what was happening. I was being thrown across the room. My head struck the corner of an empty gun rack. I blacked out for a moment and when i came too i was picked up by the shirt front and thrown to the floor. I was thrown across the room a couple of times when Emmet and Carlisle came crashing through the door. Emmet went over to Andrews and smacked him in the face, there was a tremendous crack as he broke Dean's nose. Dean recovered quickly and threw a punch at Emmet. Emmet ducked and punched him in the stomach sending Dean to the ground. He quickly picked him up threw him across the room and handcuffed him to a pole. Dean was wallowing in pain on the floor.

I had managed to creep over to Bella's weak form as the other guys were fighting. I tugged on her bindings and they pulled away slightly. I could see she was breathing deep shallow breaths as she was heavily sedated.

"." she whispered barley audible. I could see the pain in her eyes not just physically but mentally too. In the last half hour she had realised what her father had been planning to do. She must have felt so neglected, so lonely and most of all unwanted. I placed my hands very gently on her cheeks and made her looked up at me. Her eyes were so clouded i could barely recognise them as my beautiful Bella's. All the things she was feeling the pain and the neglect where all evident in her eyes and i felt so heartbroken. My beautiful angel, my beautiful Bella was feeling all of these things due to a father who she thought she loved, due to a man who was suppose to love her, protect her, care for her and all he did was sell her into another family and beat her. Bella had lived the most haunted past, suffered many injuries and lived her day to day life with no love, no happiness and the fear that Charlie will find her and take her away. She was a _survivor_.

I looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek where an escaped tear had made its self known

"I'm not leaving you Bella you hear me, stay with me ok hun" i said almost begging. I went back to her bindings and tried to set her free.

It was a pretty small fight but it started and finished very quickly. Dean was handcuffed to a pole waiting for something to happen. Carlisle had Charlie by the shirt front and was holding him off the ground face inches away from his.

"Your little game has finished its over, we will take custody of Bella and she will be taken care of. She will be loved, praised and treated like a person not an object. You have failed her Charlie and there is nothing you can do about it to get her back. With us she will be able to full fill her dreams and aspirations, she will be able to make her own choices, loves who she wants, live where she wants and i think you better stay out of her life for good." Carlisle managed to sneak a pair of handcuffs round Charlie's wrist which held him to another metal pole.

Just as the fight had finished Alice and the rest of the crew arrived with the police. Carlisle explained everything that had happened and my father even showed the police Bella. They were disgusted by the fact that people of the law would become corrupt and treat people like this. They took hold of Andrews and Charlie and lead them to the police cars.

"Thank you for helping us capture these two people, i assure you that these things will never happen again" the police officer said.

"We hope to take custody of Bella, will you help us fight" Carlisle said calmly

"Of course, it would be an honour sir, was there anymore of them? It's just men like these always work in three's" he said looking down sadly.

"There was another man, Benjamin Smith, same work force as the other two, but unfortunately he managed to escape." Carlisle said

"Thank you sir, we will try our best to hunt him down." He shook Carlisle's hand and made his way back to his other crew members and his prisoners. Carlisle walked over to me and Bella and helped me untie her. He took a brief look at her eyes and confirmed that she was heavily sedated, he took a brief look at her other injurys and suspected a few broken ribs and a broken leg. He told me that it didn't look good and she was in real bad shape. After we had managed to untie her i picked her up gracefully and carefully and placed her in my arms afraid to damage her any further. We reached the car and i sat in the back with Bella on my lap. Her legs stretched to the other side of the car while i secured her head and arms and embraced her into my chest. I could tell she was unconscious when we got into the car because her breathing had become shallow and her eyes were closed. We got back home and i thanked my family for all their hard work. I followed Carlisle into his office and set Bella down on the bed. I leant down and kissed her on her forehead and once again i was shooed out of the room into Alice's awaiting arms.

It felt like i was waiting hours until i could see Bella again, but i knew Carlisle was doing everything he could to save her. When he had looked at her he told me it was bad, life threatening bad but i knew Carlisle would do anything and everything for her. She was his daughter now, his family. After about an hour of waiting a running Esme pulled me from my thoughts, she was frantic, oh no something bad was happening and they were struggling to save her. My angel was dying and i couldn't do anything. Esme returned quickly into the room and never came back out again.

Bella has been through so much. She lost her mother, her father became abusive and she lost the ability to jump at some point in her life. She has been through so much pain and hardship in her life that she deserves so much happiness. I had made up my mind and my goal in life was to make Bella happy, to protect her from pain, to cheer her up when she is sad, to help her achieve her goals, i want to spend the rest of my life with her. She is my way, my truth and my light and i knew from then on that i couldn't be parted from her again, i couldn't spend 1 minute away from her. Today was the day when i realise that i was completely and irrevocably in love with Bella.

4 hours later Carlisle exited his study. His face was unreadable. He walked over to me took hold of my shoulders and hugged me. Hugged me tight as if he was comforting. What had happened to Bella was she ok, oh please god tell me she was ok. I couldn't stand it any longer i pulled away from my fathers embrace and ran to the study.

**There we go guys, sorry its a short chapter but it was very upbeat from the very start, i couldn't help myself but i had to leave it on a cliffy and i will hopefully write the next chapter before i go on my duke of Edinburg expedition. Hoped you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Suttling x**


	12. Empty

Empty

**Hey guys well here is the next chapter, i hope you like it and i probably won't be writing for the next week because i've got my silver expedition for d of e. So sorry about that but i should be writing again by Monday, thank you so much for your interest in my story and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Epov

I ran to her, ran through the study door, I can't lose her, she's my world my everything, she's just got to be ok, I said thinking to myself desperately. I ignored Carlisle's desperate attempts to stop me returning to Bella's bed side. I bounded threw the door to see Bella wired up to many machines. She was on life support. She was on a drip which was suppose to rehydrate her and help bring up her potassium levels up. There was a tube inserted into her chest that helped inflate her left lung which had collapsed. There was a tube that had been inserted into Bella's throat which was helping her breath. I had to bite my lip to stop me from crying out. The only sound in the room was the sound of her heart monitor measuring Bella's slow heart rate. I walked over to her slowly and cautiously trying not to disturb her. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her, took her hand and rubbed the back of it.

I don't know how long i had been sitting there with Bella, just watching her chest rise an fall making sure she was still breathing, when Carlisle came to sit with me. He looked at Bella with eyes filled with sorrow and grief, he then turned to me knowing how i was feeling and knowing he had to deliver the news.

"Edward... she's..." he faded away knowing what he was about to say was going to be hard for me to accept. He took in a deep breath and started again. I was looking at him begging him to tell me what was wrong; i just needed to know weather she was going to be alright.

"She has an infection which has spread into her bloodstream. The antibodies in her white blood cells our struggling to engulf the bacteria. The infection has come from a knife wound on her stomach." He said lifting Bella's PJ top. On her stomach was a huge knife wound which Carlisle has stitched up. It was the length of her body. It started at her right hip and travelled all the way up to her lower left rib. He showed me another stab wound which has also been stitched up. He did this carefully so he didn't knock the tube in Bella's side.

"Her left lung has collapsed due to the stab wound and i'm having difficulty to re inflate it. She has many deep wounds on her back which was caused by a knife and they travel all the way across her back and up to her neck. The tube in her throat is helping her breath and hopefully helping to inflate her left lung. She has a broken leg, 4 broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. She is so bruised and battered i would not be surprised if she is in pain lying down. She's exhausted, dehydrated, and pumped full of enough drugs to kill a person. I'm sorry to say this but Bella is in a much worse state than i first anticipated. You don't know how hard it is for me to say this Edward but.... it doesn't look good, i'm afraid you're going to have to accept but Bella is dying." He said looking down, i saw a tear ran down Carlisle's cheek and i knew he had tried so hard to help her.

"While we were sorting out all her injuries she went into cardiac arrest and we struggled to bring her back. After she had stopped breathing for about 3 minutes she started breathing again. However i doubt she will survive the night. I'm so sorry Edward, there's nothing i can do, i feel so helpless, not knowing what to do, nothing i do seems to bring her back, nothing i try makes any difference, i have never tried so hard to save someone before. Bella means so much to this family and losing her could have a catastrophic affect to this family. Now is the time to pray, pray for a miracle because Edward, everything i seem to do has no effect. Bella is dying and.... and there is nothing i can do." He walked away quickly and i could see the grief and the pain in his eyes. He had tried so hard to save her and now it was all up to Bella. I was still staring at the door for at least 5 minutes after Carlisle had left. The tears finally came, my face was tear stained and i made no attempt to stop them, i wanted to feel something anything but all i could feel was the emptiness, the emptiness of my heart. All my life i had waited for Bella. Someone to make my life worth living again, someone to help me get my life back on track, and Bella was the person to do it, but now she was lying in my father's study, dying.

I turned back around to see my beautiful angel lying there, so peaceful, so happy. She was escaping the world that was so cruel to her. She never had any happiness, never experienced a family, and never experienced many things. She wanted to have a life with the man she loved, have some kids, and become a famous jumper and now she was leaving this earth and she hadn't accomplished any of this. She was going up to heaven to see her mum.

But with her passing what was left on this earth for me. No love, no light and no Bella. If she leaves there would be nothing left for me. The felt of loss had made its way over to my heart. The pain and numbness i felt while she was missing was slowly creeping its way back to me. I felt nothing. The tears finally stopped running and all i could do was stare at Bella and think of the memories we had. Our love, our friendship, her smile, her beautiful smile and now i was never going to see it again. I thought about the things we could have done. I still hadn't shown her my meadow. The most beautiful place on earth and i wanted to show it to Bella, a place we could share and be alone, but now, she was never to see it. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, marry her and have a family with her. I wanted to see her achieve her goals and aspirations and i wanted to be the person who supported her and encouraged her; but no, she was never to achieve these things. Bella had lived the most horrific life and now she was leaving it having accomplished so little.

I clutched my heart and gasped. Nothing. There was nothing left for me. What would i do? Spend my life with another woman, have a family and knowing that it wasn't with Bella, who would look after Music. Bella would be leaving the only thing that mattered most to her. Music would be left with no one. She would become neglected, sold from owner to owner never to feel and know the love Bella had given her. She would become another victim to harsh owners which would work her to death. I wouldn't let that happen. I would look after her. We would both get through the parting of Bella, but she would always be a reminder of that perfect, loving woman who died from abuse.

"Bella" i whispered "Bella, please fight this, you mean so much to me and i can't lose you." I continued, the tears were back and i tried so hard not to sob.

"Bella, please fight this, there would be nothing left for me. I've told you before but i need you, i need you in my life. There are so many things i would have loved to show you. So many things i wanted you to be apart of. I want to share the rest of my life with you, please stay with me Bella, i know i don't say it alot but i love you Bella so, so much and if you left me i would never be able to live again."

I couldn't do it any more, the sobs came. I was holding onto her hand to my lips. Kissed it gently and cried into her hand. I was crying silent sobs for the woman i loved and needed so much. I entwined my fingers in between Bella's limp and cold hands and placed my head on my crossed arms which was lying on Bella's death bed. I cried and cried and cried until i couldn't cry anymore. Instead of the numbness kicking in i felt so many more emotions. I felt pain, despair, loss and most of all grief. I looked up at Bella at her beautiful face, stroked her forehead and smiled a sad smile. All of a sudden her heart monitor beeped at me and showed me a straight line. No heart beat. Bella's heart wasn't beating any more

"CARLISLE! CARLISLE!" i screamed. Carlisle and Esme came rushing in. Saw her heart monitor and rushed into work. They pushed me out of the way and all i could do was watch, watch as my soul mate quickly and silently left this world. I was in shock as my mother and father quickly went to save Bella. Carlisle was pushing on her chest trying to start up her heart, after 4 or 5 pushes on her chest he would stop hold her nose and breathe into her mouth. Esme had got the defibulater ready and passed it to Carlisle. He shouted 'Clear' and pressed it to Bella's chest. The shock went through her body and her torso raised from the bed and crashed back down. Her heart was still not responding and Carlisle did it again and thank god her heart responded. I sank down the wall and put my head in my hands. Carlisle thanked Esme and walked out of the room. Esme came and sat next to me. She placed her arm around my shoulders, placed her hand on my shin and rubbed up and down trying to comfort me.

"Are you ok hun?" she said quietly. I looked up at her with a sad smile; i looked over to Bella and saw her frail limp body. I turned to Esme; she saw my expression and hugged me. Hugged me so tight i couldn't breathe. I could feel the tears welling up again and tried so hard not to show them.

"I can't believe that Bella is dying, i love her so much and i'm sitting here feeling so helpless, so lost while Bella fights for her life. I want to help her so much i want to be on that bed taking the pain away from her but i can't, i can't do anything i... i..." i couldn't continue, i couldn't finish my sentence as the lump in my throat made it impossible to say anything.

"Everything happens for a reason sweetheart, everything that happens to us in our lives all leads up to a life of happiness and love. Bella may have only just started her life and in that briefer time that she spent with us she was happy. She met you and fell in love. She experienced what it means to have someone care for you, love you and be everything that she needed. You have saved her Edward and now she may leave this world knowing that sometime soon she will see you again. She will see you in heaven. She will always be looking down at you guiding you in the right direction. She will watch you from above and be happy that you had your own life, your own family." Esme said softly looking at me whilst holding my hands.

"I know it's hard to accept but soon you will get over the loss of Bella and live your life again. She would want you to be happy even if it means removing herself from the picture. She loved you Edward with all her heart, you can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. She would want you to live a happy life, a life full of love and peace, a life that she didn't have. She would want you to enjoy yourself; she would want you to have the best life, a life that she would have wanted with you." Esme smiled sadly at me kissed my forehead. We sat in the corner of the room for a long time just talking to each other about Bella and the good times we had with her when we heard her groan.

"Did she...?" i said confused. I looked at Esme with hope in my eyes.

"I think she did" she said her eyes lighting up. We ran over to Bella's side and looked at her.

"Bella hunni, can you hear me" i said taking her hand. Nothing. "Bella, squeeze my hand if you understand me." I continued. Nothing. The hope that had quickly appeared vanished when Bella did nothing. I sank back into the chair still holding her hand and just looked at her. My face sad, just wishing she would wake up one more time before she left this world.

I sat with Bella for the rest of the day just talking to her about mindless things that didn't actually matter and just wished she would wake up. Before i knew what i was doing i was knelt on the floor with Bella's hand in between mine and i had my forehead rested on them. I had been brought up in a Christian family and i never thought prayer would ever help but in this moment of time i was willing to try anything.

"Father" i said with my eyes closed.

"I know you can hear me so hear my prayer. Save Bella, let her live a life with the man she loves, to have a family and a life she always dreams about. Save her father, help her recover from whatever is hurting her father and let her live" i prayed close to tears. I sat up and sat back in my chair.

I must have fallen asleep because i had been transported to my meadow and sitting in the middle was my beautiful angel Bella. She was looking at me with a huge smile on her face. The smile i loved and treasured. She called my name in her angelic voice and i walked over to her and sat in front of her cross legged. She took my hands and started running her fingers down the lines on my hands.

"Edward when i'm gone from this world i want you to be happy." She said staring at me.

"But Bella, where are you going?" i said confused

"I won't be with you much longer and so when i'm gone please look after music. She deserves to be happy so look after her; she's going to need someone she can trust. But for you Edward i want you to move on and forget me, forget me so you can have a good life with another woman, so you can have a family and have the life i never had. I love you with all my heart but sometimes if it means i have to sacrifice something to see you happy then so be it. If it means i have to be forgotten so you can be happy it's the sacrifice i have to take. You deserve so much to be happy and you have saved me so much more than you know" she said tears rolling down her cheek. "I love you so much and i just wanted to tell you this before i left" she smiled a sad smile at me, kissed me on the lips stood up and walked into the sun light.

I awoke from my dream with many thoughts running through my head. Was that Bella saying goodbye, had she already left me or was it just my imagination. I had awoken to the sunlight streaming though the room. I had a massive cramp in my neck as i had fallen asleep on the side of Bella's bed. I looked up at her to see she was still with us thank god. She has lasted longer than Carlisle had expected, she truly was a _survivor. _I walked over to the balcony whilst rubbing my neck when i heard someone groan. It was a female groan. Bella. I looked back at her bed to see she was moving her arm. I quickly rushed to her bed side and took her hand. Carlisle had heard her talk too and was checking all of her vitals. He looked over at me and smiled.

"She's going to be ok" he said his face brightening up, smiling at me; i took her soft hand in my huge hands and rubbed the back of it. Her eyes flickered slightly as she was trying to open them, they flickered once more and then she opened them. She blinked once and then i could see her deep brown eyes that i remembered so well. She looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Hey hun, oh i'm so glad you're ok" i said with a smile "I've been so worried" i said while smiling my crooked smile that she loved so much.

"Bella how are you feeling" Carlisle said going into doctor mode "any nauseas, headache or anything?" he asked her placing his hand on her forehead.

"I'm..." she trailed of, her voice was rough and sore, she was having trouble speaking considering she had that tube in her throat. She looked overwhelmed by everything and i could see her eyes tearing up.

"Its ok hun, you don't have to rush things, take your time, we'll wait" i said smiling at her trying to comfort her. She smiled weakly at me and squeezed my hand. I brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed it. I could see in her eyes that she was pleased i hadn't gone anywhere and i was going to be with her every step of the way.

"W....Wa....ater" she said quietly. Carlisle smiled at her and poured out a glass of water for Bella. He handed it to me and told me to let her sip it in very small amounts. I placed my hand behind her head and very slowly i poured a very little amount of water in her mouth. Swallowing seemed to give her alot of grief and i could see the pain evident in her eyes. I squeezed her hand telling her that everything would be ok.

"Ok Bella, you've had a very traumatic couple of days and i want you to take it slow ok." Carlisle said firmly. "You've got many injuries and they are all very serious so you're going to have to take it easy so you can get better "he said. He explained to Bella everything that had happened to her everything down to her almost dying and me not leaving her side. She gripped onto my hand tightly all the way through it thinking i was going to leave her.

"Would you like to sit up Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Y...Ye...ss Pll...Eas...E" Bella said trying to get her words out. Carlisle gave me instructions on how to lift Bella up. We managed to lift her up so she was in the sitting position. She smiled up at us both and thanked us. Carlisle went to tell the rest of the family that Bella was awake while i gave her some more water. She thanked me and smiled up at me.

"I'm so glad your awake, you have no idea how worried i've been" i said looking down "i thought i lost you" i said quietly. She put her hand on my cheek and pulled my face to look at her.

"Edward" she said and swallowed "I love you so much and i will not leave you. I need to have you beside me now and forever and i am so sorry for all the pain i have caused you but i'm ok now and i will get better you just watch. She brought me down for a kiss. I sat next to her on the bed trying very much not to hurt her and let her snuggle down into my chest. I was the happiest man on the planet. I had beautiful Bella back in my arms.

**There were go guys, she woken up, i bet you all thought she wasn't going to make it ******** well i'm sorry to say that i can't write at all next week because i'm going away so i hope you enjoy the chapter and ill update as soon as i can. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Suttling x**


	13. Love saved me

Love saved me

**Hey guys i'm back! After a long hard week of walking for 8 hours a day i'm finally back to write to you guys. Well thank you for all who had reviewed it really does mean alot ******** thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**

Epov

It had been a week since Bella had been taken by her father and two other police officers. After the scare of maybe loosing her she was doing great. Carlisle had managed to re inflate her lung, but she was still finding it difficult to breathe so the tube in her throat was still in place to help her. All her knife wounds had been stitched up and were healing fine. Carlisle said that the stitches should dissolve soon but Bella would be left with scaring which would always remind her of her past. Her chest was tightly bound as her ribs needed to be secured and her leg was in a cast. Carlisle said it would take her leg about 4 weeks to heal but her ribs alot longer. Her ribs would give her alot of grief as if she did any strenuous exercise or activity she may get a sharp pain in her chest symbolising the rib or ribs were not happy. Bella was still very much bruised and was probably in alot of pain just sitting down or doing very little. However the bruises were fading and they were no longer the violent purple colour and were turning yellow and slowly disappearing. Most of the first week Bella spent sleeping. Carlisle said this was because there was still a very high level of sedatives in her blood stream. Carlisle still doesn't know how Bella pulled through this. It truly was a miracle. I sat by her side most of the time and i refused to leave, i would fall asleep in the chair and not leave it until i fall asleep the next night. My meals were delivered to me as i was sitting in the chair just watching my beautiful Bella sleeping and making sure she was still breathing. When Bella would become conscious we would always be talking about mindless chit chatter and just enjoy each others company. We really did become a stronger couple and the chat i had with esme telling me about how much Bella loved me she was right, you could see it in her eyes.

I was dozing in my chair as Bella was asleep when Alice came bouncing in with Jasper trailing behind.

"We have come to see Bella" she said rather agitated. I removed my hand from my cheek and pulled myself from my slouch so i was looking at them. I shook my head so i would not fall asleep.

"She's asleep at the moment Alice, come back later and you can see her then" i said quietly slightly sleepy

"But i want to see her now" Alice whined stomping her foot. I smiled at her

"Sweetheart, we can always come back later" jasper said kindly smiling at his girlfriend. Alice pouted but slowly removed herself from Bella's room. About 2 hours later Bella was awake and really rather happy.

"Well look at you, your literally jumping up and down, you remind me a bit of Alice" i said smiling taking her hand. She smiled up at me and at that moment Carlisle came walking in.

"Good morning Bella are you ready to get out of bed today" he said while smiling and Bella nodded her head vigorously. I smiled at her, now i realise why she was so hyper and happy, she was going to be taken off all the machines and walk around the house. Carlisle instructed me in what to do, i was to help Bella around the house and make sure she was alright. Bella flipped the covers off her beautiful body and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. She placed her arm around my shoulders and hung on tight. I placed my hand gently on her side minding her stitches where the tube had recently been removed from her side. She leant on me heavily and had a really bad limp whenever she would put her left foot on the ground. She seemed to be in a lot of pain but also quite overwhelmed. She seemed to hurt and ache everywhere and her body must have felt so foreign to her.

"Are you alright hun, you seem to be a bit overwhelmed?" i asked concerned. She just nodded

"I'm fine, i just ache and hurt everywhere, all of this has come at once so" she said trailing off

"Just take it slow hun ok, you've been through alot and i don't want to lose you anymore you hear me." I said. She stopped and pulled me round so i could see her face. She had her toes resting on the floor while her hands where clinging on to my arms.

"Thank you Edward" she started, she looked at my confused facial expression and snorted  
"You've been there for me at my lowest and many times i have thought to myself why would you chose me, why chose insignificant little Bella who has had a terrible life and just brings pain and worry to all she meets. But then i look at you and see the love in your eyes, the adoration, the want to be with me and i know that my face mirrors the exact emotions that your eyes show me and Edward it was you who has saved me in so many more ways than you know it. You brought meaning back into my life, the feeling to be wanted, to feel safe and protected, it was your love that saved me." She said. She really meant it with the whole of her heart. She really did have a beautiful soul. All i could do was smile my crooked smile which always made her heart leap. I was so lost for words that i leant down and kissed her. When our lips meet it was soft and slow. I opened my heart to her and had given it to her. I knew then that Bella was the person who i wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, to have and to hold, till death do us part. She was the one person who i love more than anything in this world, she was my soul mate, the one true being that i could be myself around and i knew from then on i was not letting her go without a fight. We pulled apart and i walked her into the lounge where everyone was waiting for her.

Bpov (**Finally ******** )**

I walked into the lounge with Edward still helping me stand with so many hello's and hugs i thought i might die of love. Alice came skipping up to me and squeezed me so tight i had to catch my breath. I smiled down at her and hugged her back. Emmet picked me off the floor just like always and would then I'd return to the ground. Jasper and Rosalie also came up to give me a hug which i was shocked at as they were both usually very quite people. After all the hugs and hello's Edward sat me on the sofa and asked me if i wanted anything to drink. I asked for some water and he quickly left the room and headed into the kitchen. There was pretty basic conversation, well more Alice talking then conversation about how happy she was that i was getting better. Edward walked back into the room with my water. Passed it to me and plopped himself next to me, wrapped his arm around my waist gently and listened and involved himself into the conversation. After about 10 minutes of normal conversation Carlisle and Esme came rushing down the stairs fixing up there clothes. An image i really didn't need in my head of what my adoptive parents get up too. From the looks on my friend's faces they had the exact image. Nice. They gave there apologise and came to sit down with us. It was nice to be apart of my family again. To be able to talk to them about anything and everything. We had this "meeting" so to call it, to gather information for the court case. Edward could tell i was uneasy about me telling my family every tiny and itsy bitsy little detail about my life but i told him it had to be done if i'm ever to get over Charlie and to get him out of my life, so i can start one with him. I took in a deep breath and they asked me to start from the very beginning of the beatings.

" It started when i was 12. I had become really close with music and he hated it. That's when the beatings started. They got worse and worse until i would just lay there for the rest of the evening unable to move" i said trying very hard not to cry. " I haven't told you this but i think you deserve to know. When i was younger i had a friend, his name was Jacob black. We would do everything together, we were really close. But as normal people do towards me, he turned against me and helped beat me. Charlie turned my only friend against me and i knew from then on that people would never like me, never look out for me or protect me so i gave up on people and turned to music. Then one time when i was at the stables i was with music and i guess Charlie didn't realise i was already there and he was shouting at Carolyn. He was shouting at her telling her to get rid of music because it was destroying the little family we had left. Carolyn stood up for me and refused to sell her. He left in a huff and i never brought the conversation up again. I guess he never brought it up because he knew it would break my heart. Just the fact that he would go that far to destroy what me and music has still makes me upset. However the beatings became worse and worse and Jacob helped my father. You guys all know the rest you've been here to experience it with me" i said smiling weakly. There were a few escapee tears but i had managed to hold myself together. No point crying over something i know my family are trying to help me with. I looked up at all the angry faces but the face that haunted me the most was Edwards. His face showed so much pain and despair i thought it would kill me. I took his hand, smiled weakly up at him and gave his hand a squeeze as if to comfort him.

"Ok Bella, i think we have got enough information, i've got all the doctor reports that can be included and the police officer said he would back us up, it's said to be a good strong case, and there is nothing to worry about Bella" Carlisle said with a comforting smile. I smiled back at him.

"I'm collecting the adoption forms after work tomorrow Bella so soon you will officially be apart of the Cullen family" esme said lovingly with a huge smile on my face. The mood immediately lightened and all of my adoptive family were smiling at me and Edward was the happiest in the room. The rest of the family dismissed themselves from the meetings and left to do what ever they were going to do with there partners.

"Do you want to sit in the garden with me Bella?" Edward asked. I smiled at him and nodded. He stood up and helped me up. I placed my arm around his shoulders again and he gently placed his arm around my waist. He pulled me up and led me to the garden. We walked over to the edge of the decking and let me sit by the stairs. My leg was resting on the lowest step while the other was on the second from last step. I placed my hands behind my back and leant on them and looked up at the sky. It was a clear sky and the stars were out. A rare event in rainy old forks. Edward took the same position as me and placed his left hand over my right. We just looked up at the sky stargazing. It really was beautiful.

"Aren't they beautiful" i said to Edward gesturing to the stars, he chuckled and nodded

"Just as beautiful as you tonight hun" he said smiling at me.

"Thanks" i said quietly blushing crimson. I placed my head on his shoulders and he placed his hand around my waist. We sat quietly for a while just enjoying being in each others arms as we had been parted for such a long time. After a while Edward brought us down so we were laying in each others embrace talking to each other just staring up at the sky. My head was resting on his chest listening to his heart beat but also his steady breathing. My hand was resting on his right bicep muscle while his hand was gently resting round my waist. I enjoyed the closeness of our embrace and i feel asleep with a smile on my face.

I had been transported into another world. My world. I was laying in a meadow with Edward. We were both smiling and just enjoying each others company when suddenly there was a loud thunder clap and i was pulled from Edwards arms. I was screaming his name and he was just as desperate. I had lost sight of him, there was heavy rain and my clothes were soaked. I was pulled into the forest to find smith waiting for me. I was dragged away with him and i forced myself awake. I bolted awake to find me still in Edward arms. There was a thick blanket covering us making sure we didn't get cold. Edward was still sound asleep, so i try to wriggle out of his arms trying so hard not to wake him. I didn't thank god. But slowly and painfully i walked down to the bottom of the garden to look at the small river that flowed through the Cullen's beautiful garden. I was sitting on a huge rock just trying to get over the bad dream i had. Was i ever going to get over Charlie, i do hope so; these dreams were finally starting to bug me. Charlie was locked up in prison and very soon not in my life, so why was i still so afraid of him. He's my father i'm suppose to love him not hate him. Why is my family life so messed up? I was pulled out of my thoughts when a warm hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up into Edwards's beautiful green eyes, they were full of concern and worry i felt touched.

"What's wrong hun?" he said sitting down. I shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong, bad dream that's all" i said looking at him

"Another one" he said shocked but slightly confused "You haven't had a bad dream for ages" he said sadly

"I know they are really starting to bug me" i said with an irritated look and tone of voice. Edward chuckled and looked at me full of love. I smiled back up at him. "I think the only reason i'm having these dreams is because i'm scared Charlie will come back and take me again, or hurt you or the rest for the Cullen family. If he did i don't know if i would be able to forgive myself. You all mean so much to me and losing any one of you would kill me. You are all helping me get over Charlie and this court case will show me that Charlie is defiantly not coming back but i just can't help feeling and ounce of dread and a feeling that he will come back." I said looking at Edward. As i said this Edward listened intensely making me know that he was there and going to help me. God did i love him.

"Sweetheart, if Charlie does come back me and the rest of us will do everything in our power to make sure you're protected and safe. Charlie is not going to hurt you again. I will make sure of that hun ok. I know its hard trusting in what i say when it comes to Charlie after everything that has happened to you, but trust me; i'm not going to let him hurt you ever again. You don't deserve it. You're an amazing person who deserves so much love and happiness in the world and i'm going to fight for your happiness." He said with such truth i knew what he said he meant. I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He gently placed his arms tightly around my waist and kissed my hair.

"Come on hun, let's get back to sleep, you need your strength" he said pulling away and leading me back to the decking " Carlisle wants you to get as much strength back as possible as you should be able to go back to school in 3 weeks" he said smiling.

"Really" i stated confused "does Carlisle really think i'm fit enough?" i continued. Edward chuckled and nodded

"You've made a speedy recovery apparently, he is really surprised just how fast you have gained your strength back considering we nearly lost you" he said. We had made it back to the decking and Edward brought us down back to the decking. I placed my head on his chest once again and i was soon fast asleep.

**3 Weeks later**

For the last couple of weeks i had been up to see music to see if she was alright and as usual she was fine, happy to see me. I spent quite alot of my recovery time with her just sitting next to her and reading, enjoying her company. I just really wanted to get on her and ride but i knew i couldn't, not with my leg anyway. Edward would come up to see her with me and we would just groom her and talk to her like i normally would and she seemed to enjoy herself.

I was going back to school. Going back to face people i had known all my life. People who now know what had been happening to me. Great, sorry glances and apologies was all i was going to get for a while. I suppose going back to school is good, i'm finally getting back into old routine. Moving on with my life and trying to forget Charlie. Strange how after everything that had happened i'm trying to live my life. I would love to be able to forget him and live my life with Edward but the dreams are back, and this time, there 10 times worse. I had told Edward they were back but i didn't want to freak him out with just how graphic and horrible they really were.

I was almost recovered. The cast was off of my leg but i would still get a sharp pain in my leg sometimes but what do you expect. The stitches had dissolved but i was left with knife wounds which had begun to scab over and leave my body with scars and a reminder of my past. However the thing that really worried Carlisle and Edward was sometimes i would lose my breath and struggle to regain it. Carlisle had told me to take it easy and if i felt like i couldn't breathe i would have to stop and take deep breaths. Silly i know but i was better safe than sorry.

Edward helped me in to his shiny Volvo and walked round the front of his car to the driver's side. He really was beautiful. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that hung nicely over his bum and was held up with a belt. He was wearing a pair of black all star converses which were well worn and well loved. He was wearing a tight fitted plain white t-shirt that showed of his muscled chest. He was wearing a black shirt un buttoned over the top. All in all he looked good. Really good. I looked down at what i was wearing and smiled. We were matching. Kinda. I too was in a pair of dark blue jeans and black converses, but i was wearing a woolly black knitted low neck top that covered my bruised and scratched arms from the other students. The top travelled all the way over my bum and ended mid thigh. Edward pulled me from my thoughts when he took my hand and started the engine. It was a pretty quite ride to the school, i wasn't in the mood to talk as i was nervous and Edward thought it best to leave me alone for a while. All too soon we were at school and Edward was helping me out of the car. As i immerged from the car everyone turned to look at me and i was right. Everyone was looking over at me with sorry looks on their faces and curiosity. I took Edwards hand knowing that i needed comforting and hung on tight. He looked down at me and smiled weakly, reassuring. He rubbed small circles on the back of my hand walking slowly into school toward my first lesson.

We had reached my lesson and Edward hugged me tight, whispered his i love you's in my ear and quickly kissed me on the lips before turning away and hurrying to his lesson. I was so glad i had Alice in my art lesson. I slowly walked over to my bench and sat next to Alice, she looked rather excited if i'm honest.

"Bella" Alice said smiling "it's so good to have you sitting next to me again" she said flinging her arms around her neck. I flinched as she clung on to my healing knife wounds but i hugged her back and smiled.

"It's nice to be back" i said genuinely smiling. With that the teacher called us to silence and told us what our project was this lesson. We had to draw our favourite animal, sad i know but the picture had to have alot of detail and it had to be a shaded drawing. We were given our A3 pieces of paper, a pencil and we were off. I was going to draw music, no doubt about it. I took hold of my pencil, ignoring the screams of my bruised and scratched arms telling me to let go of the pencil and got on with drawing my beautiful horse. I drew her ears and her long elegant face first and then went to the drawing of her eyes and nose. I drew her markings on next and then her forelock. Before i knew what had happened i had already drawn the base of my drawing. I drew her long slender neck and then drew her Maine.

"Oh my god" Alice said staring at my drawing "That's brilliant, why can't i draw like that" she said looking down at her drawing of Bambi.

"Alice, that's still good" i said looking at my friend, it truly was good; Bambi's face was perfect just needed to sort out his eyes. But his body was great the markings of his coat were perfect and with some more detail it would be great.

"Maybe try doing this with his eyes" i said taking my pencil and perfecting the eyes for my best pixie like friend. She looked at her drawing and beamed up at me. Once again she flung her arms around my neck and thanked me. Before we knew what was happening the bell went and it was the end of art. I placed my drawing of music into my art folder and left my lesson with Alice clinging onto my arm. Drama came and went with alot of laughs and embarrassing scenes on Emmet's part but before i knew what was happening i was in Edwards arms being pulled into the cafeteria. As i entered the cafeteria everything went quiet. I took hold of Edward's hand once again and lined up for my lunch. Once i had paid for my lunch i went to sit down with the rest of my family. All the way through lunch people were talking about me and everything that they thought i had gone through. There was quiet a few stories out there but no of them came close to the truth. I was holding Edward's hand underneath the table as i needed to be comforted, but on the other hand the conversation at my families table was pretty basic, silly but it was good to just hang out and talk with my family. After lunch i was with Edward for the rest of the day, thank goodness. We walked to biology and once again the lab went quiet. Mr banner got the lesson started and we did our experiment. Just like before Edward would make me smile and laugh and i really did truly love him. After Biology we walked hand in hand to our music lesson. We walked in and sat at the back in our normal lessons and waited for Mr Lovell to tell us what we were doing.

"Your project for the next few lessons is to write a song/love song that you think would be included in a movie soundtrack." He started "this time next week you will be performing it to the class. You will be working in pairs" he clapped his hands and demanded us to get started. I looked up at Edward to see him smiling at me.

"So shall we get started" he said pulling out his music book and a pen. I nodded and took out my things and started thinking of lyrics. After 5 minutes of thinking i had a vague outline of lyrics that i liked. Edward and i were talking as we wrote are idea's down. I always wrote the lyrics while Edward wrote the music, strange i know but that's how we worked.

"You got anything" he asked, i nodded and showed him my ideas and lyrics i had written. After he had read them he looked up at me and smiled

"These are really good, you got a tune for them yet" and once again i smiled up at him and nodded.

"Can you sing them to me" i nodded took in a deep breath and started to sing

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
_

I said singing while looking into Edward face full of amazement, i smiled up at him loving to see him speech less. i smiled at him and tried very hard not to laugh as i hardly ever make him speech less

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  


Everyone who was sitting around us had stop writing there own song and turned to listen to me sing. I carried on singing feeling rather nervous and embarrassed

_  
Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

And you'll be in my heart  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  


I took in a deep breath knowing this bit of the song was the powerful bit and tried to ignore all the faces looking at me with amazement in there eyes.

_  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

I stopped singing to see everyone in my class looking at me smiling at me and encouraging me. When i closed my mouth there was a huge round of applause and i couldn't help but blush. I looked at Edward to see him smiling his beautiful crooked smile. He placed his hands on my cheeks and brought his lips to mine for a beautiful sweet kiss. Everyone awed and clapped some more and then went back to writing there own song. At the end of the lesson we had completed our song and we loved it. The bell went signalling the end of school and everyone jumped out of there seats rushing towards the door. Edward took my hand and lead me out into the crowded and busy hall way. Everyone was going in different directions bumping into people, not looking where there going. I was clinging on to Edwards arm hoping i wouldn't fall over, but after all of the knocking and shoulder banging someone really did run into me full speed which sent me crashing to the floor knocking all the air out of my lungs. Mike had bumped into me and felt like apologizing to me over and over again i wasn't listening i was trying to hard to make sure i was still breathing and that i wouldn't pass out. Edward had me in his arms lifted me like i weighed no more than a feather and found me a chair. Mike followed us and just wouldn't shut up. Edward was looking into my face making sure i was ok. He put his hands on my cheeks and made me look at him.

"Bella hunni, look at me are you ok" he said with concern, panic slowly edging its way into his voice. I was taking deep breaths ignoring the pain in my chest as my broken ribs made there presence known.

"I'm ok" i said in between deep breaths "Just finding it a bit hard to breath, painful ribs you know. Ill be fine Edward seriously" i said smiling weakly and placing my hand on his which was still resting on my cheek

"Bella i am so so sorry" said a rather distressed Mike

"We need to get you home" Edward said helping me up and placing his arm around my waist. The crowded hall way had calmed down and we walked into the car park where Alice and Jasper were waiting for us. They saw that i was in pain and quickly ran over and asked if i was ok, Edward told them what happened and got me into the car. When we had arrived at the house Edward helped me out of the car and lowered me onto the sofa. He quickly arrived with Carlisle, who had a look at me and said everything was alright and recommended rest.

That night was rather relaxed. Me and my friends just played some board games like monopoly or Disney trivial pursuit. It was nice just hanging out with them and doing things that normal people do. The trial was three days away, three days i had to prepare myself for seeing Charlie again, but it could be three days till i see Charlie put away in jail and i never have to see him again.


	14. The Verdict

The trial

**Here we go guys the next chapter of my story, i hope you enjoy it ******

Bpov

It has been three weeks since i officially joined the Cullen family and i loved the feeling of finally living with a family. However i still lived with the fear that Charlie would still manage to come and get me, the dreams were still just as horrific and many times i was woken up by the fear or the pain i felt. I would wake up screaming clutching my heart due to all the pain Charlie had caused me. However Edward would always be right beside me. Never judging me, never saying hurtful things about me to his family, always being his loving self and helping me get threw everything that had happened to me. Edward was the closest person in my life and if i ever lost him i really don't know what i would do. I would become stupid and pathetic little Bella and i would go back into my cocoon and never take flight again.

Me and Edward was sitting facing opposite each other with are legs crossed on his bed. I had Edwards hand in mine and i was gently tracing the lines on his hand, while he was delicately and softly tracing the scars on my arms. Me and Edward were the strongest we had ever been and if it was someone else tracing the scars of my past i would have flipped because i didn't trust there opinion but with Edward it was different, i trust him with my life and i know he wont judge me because of my scars. He's always saying that he doesn't care what i look like he loves me because of me, baggage included. He has my heart and i love him so much.

I looked up at Edward and he was smiling at me. He knew just how hard it was for me to accept someone and let them touch my scars. I still didn't let Alice or Rosalie touch them and i was so close to them they were like my sisters but i just freaked whenever they would. When i told him this he knew just how much he meant to me. Just how much i cared about him and he told me he felt honoured and so happy that he was the only one i trusted so much to let him do it. He traced his hand up too the middle of my arm and gently traced three scars that looked just like a wolf mark or the mark wolverine would leave.

"How did you get this one hun?" he asked curiously looking into my eyes. I looked down at his hand which was still gently tracing the marks.

"You know i mentioned my friend called Jacob" i said looking at him, he nodded and smiled kindly at me. "Well i was walking home from school one day when i wasn't talking to him and Jacob and four of his friends sort of cornered me. They were calling me names pulling at my clothes, my hair and sometimes even hitting me. Theses guys came from La push so there families legend/ history were originated from wolves. Jacob pulled out a knife and slashed my arm 3 times as a wolf would do, laughed at me to show his dominance over me, his old friend to show off towards his so called friends. I got home bleeding to receive a beating from Charlie. So from that day on Jacob helped my father beat me. Every once in a while he would leave his mark on my body again" i said lifting the left side of my blue top to show him the damage. He looked at the scars and placed his hand on them. His touch was soft and gentle. He leant down, kissed it softly came back and leant his forehead on mine. We were both smiling at each other and i gave him a kiss. The kiss was long and slow until Edward pushed harder on my lips with a hidden passion. I eagerly kissed him with just as much enthusiasm. I had my hands tangled up in Edwards bronze untidy hair. His left hand was placed gently at the bottom of my back. He slowly but gently laid me down on his bed so he was atop of me without breaking the kiss. We pulled apart breathing heavily. He looked at me and in his eyes i saw the passion, the love and just how much he cared for me. I knew that my expression mirrored the exact same emotion that Edward was showing me. I smiled up at him my arms still around his neck and his left hand was gently stroking the side of my face.

"I've missed that" he said smiling.

"It's been a while "i said smiling. I looked closer at his eyes and noticed a little scar of his own on the corner of his left eyes. I placed my hand on his face and gently rubbed my thumb over his scar. He smiled at me and placed his hand over mine.

"Car crash" i asked. He smiled down at me and kissed my hand.

"The only wound i had while my parents died in the accident" he said sadly

"Sweet heart, there was nothing you could do, everything happens for a reason" i said trying to comfort him

"I know Bella i know, but sometimes i just wish i got to know them better" he said sadly

"I know hun, but the little time you had with them is good because you were loved by a beautiful family, who loved you and cared for you and would do anything for you" i said adjusting my head on the pillow so i could look at him.

"Your right hun, i just wish they were here so they could meet you, see how much a care for you, to make them proud" he said stroking my face

"And you are Edward, they're watching you everyday seeing the man you've become, the friends and family you have created and there proud of you so much, just remember that Edward" i said trying to make him see that even though they are no longer with him they are in heaven looking down at him seeing the man he's become, how he is helping the people he loves and wishing they were with him still to share in his experiences. That is exactly what i thinks when it comes to my mother.

"Is that what you think? When it comes to your mother?" He asked. I nodded

"But my loss isn't as big as yours" i said truthfully

"Not as big as mine, sweetheart you lost your mother when you were 4 you have been beaten up by your father for 6 or 7 years and i've got the bigger loss, Bella hunni your mother is probably looking down from heaven looking at the woman you've become and is proud that you have grown up so strong considering you harsh upbringing. But i bet she is wishing she was down here to protect you from your father wishing she could be the one to love you just as much as i love you" he said with such sincerity that i knew he meant it. I gave him a kiss on the lips and smiled up at him

"We both have messed up pasts Edward but its time we stop living in the past and look to the future, look to a bright and wonderful future we have together. I will always be here for you Edward if you need a shoulder to cry on, to speak to if your feeling upset of lonely and i'm not going anywhere" i said looking up at him stroking his face

"Your perfect Bella, i love you so much and no matter what i will be here for you just as much and i will always be here to help you don't you worry" he said smiling "How are you feeling" he said "no shortness of breath, ribs aren't hurting" he said concerned and hoping that my answer was no. I smiled up at him

"I'm fine babe, absolutely fine" i said

"You sure" he asked and i showed him just how fine i was. I pulled him down by the shirt front so he was lying atop of me. My hands were resting against his slightly muscled chest and pushed my lips against his. He was just enthusiastic with his hand gently resting on my side and his other on my hair. We were kissing for about 5 minutes when we heard someone knock on the door.

"Bella, sweetheart there is someone on the phone for you" Carlisle said threw the door. I sighed knowing i was now going to have to move out of Edwards embrace.

"Okay, ill be down in a sec "i shouted. Carlisle moved away from the door and made his way downstairs. Edward kissed me one last time before he slowly moved from the bed and helped me up. I adjusted my clothing and gave Edward another quick kiss before we made our way down the stairs hand in hand. We walked into the kitchen and Edward made his way over to the stall while i picked up the phone that was hanging on the wall.

"Hello" i said while smiling at Edward who was smiling back at me

"Bella hi, it's good to hear your up and walking around, my name is Jay Sheldon i'm the police officer that arrested your father and his friend dean Andrews" he said kindly

"Hello Jay" i said, Edward was looking at me confused but i just rolled my eyes, he chuckled.

"I just wanted to let you know that your father's trial is tomorrow and Carlisle and yourself have to be there." He said politely into the phone. This was the news i had been waiting for right, to see Charlie behind bars, to get him out of my life so i can move on and have my own life. But am i ready to face my deranged father again? Will seeing him behind bars help me understand that he's never coming back and never going to hurt me? All these questions that may never be answered, and will my father be proven guilty. Edward saw my facial expression and came over to me concerned. He took my hand and rubbed the lowest part of my back to show me that everything would be alright.

"Can my boyfriend come to" i asked weakly

"Of course" Jay said calmly "Will you be attending" he asked

"Yes ill be their" i said

"Splendid, well we will see you bright and early at 10 o'clock in Seattle town hall. Goodbye Bella"

"Bye" i said weakly. I hung up the phone and walked over to Edward who gave me a hug. I placed my arms around his waist while he rubbed my back and stroked my hand.

"You ok love?" he asked while i was still in his embrace looking up at him.

"I will be, will you come with me tomorrow?" i asked

"Only if you want me there love" he asked

"Yes please" i said and going back into his embrace.

The next morning i was awoken when Edward came into my bedroom and sat next to me. He was stroking my face whispering my name softly. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edwards's beautiful face and his gentle touch on my face. I smiled at him and stretched.

"Hey Beautiful" he said smiling and stroking my arm "How are you feeling?" he asked soothingly

"I'm ok" i said sitting up on my bed rest "A little nervous but ill be ok" i said smiling. Edward smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry hun i will be there all the way through it" he said kissed my forehead and left me to get ready. I walked into the bathroom and had a shower, after i was nice and clean i made my way over to my mirror blow dried my hair and brushed it threw. I decided i would put my hair in a pony tail and place a clip in my hair vertically so the top of my long pony tail was hanging over the top and ended at my shoulders. Some of my crinkly hair has escaped the hair clip and was framing my face once again. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my blue corset and my black cardigan which ended mid thigh. I pulled out a smart pair of skinny jeans and some swage boot. I look presentable for a court case. I grabbed my phone and some money and put them in my pocket as i dashed down the stairs to Edwards awaiting arms. He was in a pair of jeans and a smart pair of shoes and was wearing a black top with a blue checked shirt over the top of that. He looks gorgeous. I smiled up at him stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. He put his hand on the small of my back and helped me into his car. Carlisle was going to drive us while Edward sat in the back with me helping to calm my nerves.

We arrived at Seattle town hall at 9:45 and we made are way into the building. Many people walked up to us to show us the way. I was clinging on to Edward most of the way there. He was holding my right hand but my left was still holding his elbow afraid to let go, he too held a deathly grip on my hand knowing what we was about to go threw was going to be a hectic couple of hours. We sat in are seats waiting for the judge to sit down but also bring out Charlie.

15 minutes later the judge walked out. Everyone in the court room stood up and they brought out Charlie. I immediately clung onto Edward when i saw my father being pushed out and struggling against the policeman's hold. Edwards arm was around my shoulders and his thumb was rubbing patterns in my shoulder comforting me. I held onto his waist for dear life hoping this would be over sooner rather than later. As Charlie was being brought over to his seat he spotted me. Crap. He looked at me with pure distaste and hatred i had never seen this much hate before in my life. He looked at Edward and looked away quickly. Not bothering to look.

The morning session was flying by. Jay walked over to the stand and gave his testimony of the night he arrested Charlie and showed the judges the pictures of my wounds. Then it was Carlisle's turn to try and prove how guilty Charlie was. He explained what my life was like before and the pictures he took when he found me in my house. He explained everything i was going through when i was living with them and what i'm like now. Me still trying to get on with life without Charlie in my life and how i have found a family. The whole time i was sitting there fidgeting, uncomfortable about being in my father's presence. From time to time he would look at me and each time he would show such hatred i had to look away.

By the time it was lunch i was exhausted and hating every single bit of it. I sat down in a chair with my head in my hands when Edward stooped so he was sitting on his knees in front of me. He took my hands away from my face and held then in his huge gentle hands. I looked at him who was smiling his beautiful crooked smile. I smiled at him weakly.

"You're doing it again" i said smiling at him

"Doing what?" he said confused

"Dazzling me, and making me happy when i'm trying to be miserable" i said generally smiling

"No problem hun" he said kissing my forehead.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch" he said, stood up and held out his hand and wriggled his fingers. I smiled up at him and took it and we followed Carlisle. Half way to the cafeteria and froze in my tracks just staring at the 3 men walking towards us, my eyes staring at the man in the middle. Edward noticed my hand was no longer in his and turned around confused. He called Carlisle and walked back to me. People were walking all around us when he finally spoke up.

"What's wrong hun?" he asked confused with his hands on my shoulders

"Edward you know i told you about how i got those scratches on my arm, and i told you it was Jacob" i said not taking me eyes off him. Edward nodded still confused. "Well he's walking over to us right now"

"What!" was all Edward could say. He spun around and took hold of my hand; i squeezed it and clung on for dear life. Carlisle new something was wrong and took his role of spokesperson when the guys finally reached us.

"Hello, i'm Carlisle Cullen and these are my children, Edward and Bella" he said pointing to us individually. Jacob looked at Edward and then to me, recognition fogged his eyes and then it clicked.

"Bella is that you" he asked making a step forward. I clung on to Edward tighter.

"Don't come any closer" Edward said protecting me, which i was thankful.

"And who the hell are you" Jacob spat

"Her boyfriend so i would back off if i were you" he said with such force and command i thought Jacob would retreat

"And who are you to tell me what to do" he said while spitting

"I'm her Boyfriend who knows everything you did to her all those years ago, your the one who made her life worst, you were her friend Jacob, how could you" Edward said with such pain it was hard to see him like that.

"What are you talking...." Jacob started to shout

"Shut up, just shut up" i said finding my voice "Just stop" i said moving from Edwards arms

"Hun you don't have too" Edward said not letting go of my hand

"I know hun but i need to do this" i said kissing his cheek

"How you doing Bellsy" Jacob said smiling

"Don't call me that!" i said looking down at my feet.

"Oh Bella come on" Jacob said taking a few steps towards me. I took steps back so i was standing right beside Edward

" What did i do to receive this welcome?" Jacob said

"What did you do, what did you do" i said getting angry " You help my father Jacob, you helped him. I trusted you with my secret, trusted you to protect me. You were my only friend and i thought you would stay with me and help me get through this one hundred percent but what did you do, you went behind my back" i said getting angry getting louder and louder. Edward was rubbing my back trying to calm down, it was helping.... A little.

"You broke my heart Jacob, you and music were the only reason my life was worth living. You wear the family i never had and then you beat me, hit me and left your mark" i said lifting the sleeve of my cardigan showing him the marks he lefts oh so many years ago.

"Bella, don't do this, it was a mistake Bella a mistake" he said taking another step forward

"A mistake, Jacob you laughed when you inflicted the pain, you joked around with your friends and bullied me, the pain you and my father inflicted on me was painful and i spent most nights crying myself to sleep but the pain was nothing compared to what you did. The pain of losing your only friend, know that he too hates you and thinks your worthless is the hardest thing you ever have to go through. I trusted you Jake, i trusted you and you turned your back on me." I said turning away, Edward placed his arm around my shoulder and turned away with me.

"Bella" he said trying to get me to come back with him

"No Jake, it's over finished, i've finally found a family which loves me and cares for me and you hate it. Its time to grow up, i'm not yours any more Jake, leave me alone" i said and walked back to the court room. Carlisle has nipped to the cafeteria and got me and Edward a sandwich. We ate it gratefully and walked back into the courtroom. Jacob walked in then with his two friends looked at me but i quickly looked away and i clung tighter onto Edwards arm and placed my face into his shoulder.

"You ok hun?" he said stroking my back

"I hope so, just seeing him again just brought back so many memories, and the stress and being here its just a bit... overwhelming if you get my drift" i said smiling up at him still clinging onto his arm. He smiled down at me and chuckled.

"I know where you're coming from, and we will soon be out of here and he will hopefully not be coming back... both of them" he said whilst giving me a kiss on the forehead. The judges then walked in and Charlie was dragged into the room.

The afternoon session went quickly with me once again fidgeting but Edward was there to help me calm down and help me get through it. His arm was constantly round my waist while my head was resting on his shoulder. After a 10 minute discussion on the judges behalf they returned with there verdict. I took in a breath and became very nervous. Edward squeezed me into his side comforting. The fate of the rest of my life was in the hands of these judges. Weather i am to move on with my life and live it to the fullest with Edward or i have to go back to Charlie and be killed from abuse. All my doubt and my pessimism was wiped clean when the judges proved Charlie guilty. I let out the breath from my lungs and smiled up at Edward

"What! You've got to be kidding, it was her fault" he said shouting at me "She made me do it, it was her arrest her"

"Take him away" Jay said walking over to us. The police took Charlie away and Jacob got out of his seat and barged away from the room. The room was quickly emptying and the only people left in the room was me Edward, Carlisle and Jay.

"How are you guys feeling ?" he said

"Were glad justice has been fulfilled" Carlisle said

"Now you can start living you life can't you miss Bella" Jay said looking at me. I smiled weakly at him and nodded. Edward looks down at me and rubs my arm. Jay smiles at me and quietly leaves the room.

"Come on Sweet heart, let's go home." Edward helps me to my feet and puts his arm around my shoulders.

When we got home Edward helps me out of the car and leads me into the house. I walked through the door and Alice and Rosalie hugged me so tight i couldn't help but smile. They were holding me a party. I thanked them and smiled. They lead me into the kitchen and we celebrated our success from today. Charlie is never coming back, i've gained myself a beautiful family and from that day on i'm going to live my life how i want to and i'm going to love every minute of it.

**There we go guy's there's the next chapter i hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW **

**Suttling x **


	15. The Meaning Behind the Unspoken words

Riding

**Her e we go guys another chapter in my story. I want to thank Rosalie Swayer and RainbowRanger for there reviews and i dedicate this chapter to you. I hope you like it ******** it was fun writing. **

BPOV

The next couple of weeks went by without anything happening. I was now enjoying my life with my adoptive family and me and Edward were as close as ever. Before I met Edward I always looked upon couples hugging and kissing and seeing just how close they were to someone, someone who would always be there for them when they were upset of feeling lonely. They would always be smiling and enjoying each others company, and just doing what couples would do. I would look at them and realise that i would love to have something like that, to belong to someone and to trust someone like that. Edward is that person and he was my whole entire world.

Before we knew what was happening it was half term. When we go back to school it would be our last term at Forks High school and we would all be on are way to Dartmouth University. I was finally moving on with my life and living it to the fullest.

I was sitting in the lounge reading my favourite book weathering heights listening to my iPod and my new muse album the resistance, when two very quite and sneaky people crept behind snacked my book from my hands and Emmet flung me over his shoulder. My iPod was still playing on the chair i was just sitting in and i was taken from that room.

"EMMET! PUT ME DOWN!" i shouted at him trying to get out of his grip, shame he was the strongest Cullen wasn't it. Alice and Rosalie were sitting in the kitchen talking about something when we came into the room, Jasper was walking next to Emmet trying to hide his smile, and he was in this too! Rosalie was leaning on the counter resting her head on her hand and smiled at us.

"Emmet what are you doing with Bella?" she asked her boyfriend

"We have a surprise for her in the back garden" he said smiling. I noticed Edward was leaning on the door frame of the kitchen door with a huge smile on his face. I was still flung over Emmet's shoulder and returned his smile and was then taken out of the room.

"Ok Bellsy when i put you down will you promise not to hit me..."

"Hit us" Jasper interrupted smiling at me

"I promise" i said innocently. Emmet lowered me to the floor and i pounced on him. He laughed at me and i stopped play fighting with him. The rest of my family came in to the back garden and laughed and smiled at our little fight.

"I have to tell you Edward your girlfriend here is very strong" he said smiling and rubbing his arm. Edward laughed

"Well i wouldn't surprise her next time Emmet, she's a horsey person remember" he said still smiling

"I didn't think you could gain muscles from horse riding" he said smiling at me

"You would be surprised Emmet" i said smiling and dropping the conversation.

"So why did you drag me out here then?" i said talking to Emmet and Jasper

"Dunno, just felt like it" Emmet said ducking my punch. The rest of them laughed at us and we soon finished.

"Right i need to go see Miss Music. Edward you still up for it?" i said smiling. Edward muttered something and went upstairs to get changed.

"What are you getting Edward to do?" Alice asked me.

"Well because of my ribs Music hasn't been ridden for a while so i'm going to teach Edward how to ride" i said smiling

"Now that would be fun to watch" Jasper said smiling.

"I don't want you being nasty so it's just me and him for today so we will see you guys later" i said while leaving them and making my way to my bedroom to get changed.

20 minutes later we were at the stables and i was tacking up music. I could tell Edward was nervous as he wasn't saying much.

"Edward, everything is going to be fine, your learning on Music and she's one of the calmest horses at the stables." I told him

"I know but ive never ridden in my life, give me a piano and a piece of music to learn and then perform it fine, but learn to ride a horse and try not to get killed.... I'd rather take the piano" he said while looking at me smiling.

"Ok hun, One, Your not going to get killed and Two, ill be teaching you so don't you worry, now put your hat on she's ready." I said pulling music over to the mounting block while Edward pulled on his hat. Edward mounted music and i pulled her away from the block. I asked Edward to place his feet in the Stirrups which were two short. I asked him to take his feet out and move his leg backwards. I pulled at the stirrups so i could see the buckle and adjusted them. He put his feet in the stirrups once again and they were perfect. I asked him to move his leg forward so i could do up music's girth. I tightened it up and she was ready to go.

"Ok Edward i want you to hold Music's reigns in your hands but place your thumb and your little finger underneath them" he adjusted his hands and i praised him telling him he was doing great.

"Right i want you to hold the reigns on the red strips on the reigns" i said smiling at him.

"Great that's perfect, you're doing really well" i said encouraging him. I pulled music over to the outside school and made sure everything was alright. I asked Edward to kick her so she would walk forward. He walked around the outside of the school as i made my way over to the middle.

"How are you doing hun?" i asked him

"Alright i think she's really big" he said smiling at me

"Haha, she is but i find bigger horses are nicer to ride" i told him

"It's rather scary" He said "How can you get on her and jump, your insane" he said smiling at me

I smiled at him "You kinda get used to it" i said shrugging my shoulders "How are you finding her, you ok with walking her?"

He shrugged his shoulders "ok... i guess"

"Right ok then i want you to change reign from H to F please" he nodded and concentrated on steering music on to the other reign. A perfect change of reign.

"That was perfect hun well done" i said praising him. "OK are you ready to do some trotting?" i asked. He nodded. I smiled at him and he returned it with his beautiful crooked smile.

"Right ok when your trotting all you have to do is stand up and down. But what you have to do is make sure you push all your weight into you heels" i said walking over to him and placing his feet to how they had to be.

"When Music is trotting around you can feel in her trot when you have to stand up and sit down ok, this is her trotting diagonal" i told him looking up. He seemed to be concentrating very hard and listening to every word i was saying.

"Music has a very comfy trot and you know when you have to stand. If you think you have got it wrong just look down your outside shoulder and when you sit her shoulder will move back that is when you sit down. Is that ok hun?" i asked him afraid that i had overloaded him with information

"Right i think so, when her shoulder moves back i sit down, that's a trotting diagonal" i smiled up at him, squeezed his arm.

"Well done, your getting that hang of this" i said proud of him.

"Right ok, i want you to kick her into walk and when you get to H i want you to kick her hard until she is trotting. If you get confused about when you have to stand up just ask and ill tell you when." i said smiling. He walked Music round to H and i told him to start trotting. He kicked her three or 4 times and she started trotting. He was a bit rusty with the whole standing up thing for a bit but he managed to get music to keep trotting. By the second try he had picked it up and he had accomplished rising trot.

"That's looking great Edward that's perfect but can you sit twice for me so your on the correct trotting diagonal." He sat twice and soon he was looking perfect.

"So do you know what i mean by you know when you have to stand up because you can feel it by her trot?" i asked him. He nodded too afraid to talk just in case he messed up. He continued to kick music and keep her going and he was looking perfect.

"Ok Edward that was great to make her halt i want you to sit back in the saddle and pull back on the reigns" i said. He pulled back and soon music had stopped.

"Perfect" i said walking over to him. He had a huge smile on his face and i knew he was pleased by the work he had just accomplished. He should be, not many people pick that up that quickly. I walked over to music who looked at me proud of Edward. I stood by Edward's feet and looked up at him.

"That was perfect, you've picked it up so quickly, i'm so proud of you" i said resting my hand on his calf. He smiled down at me, leant over and gave me a quick kiss. We pulled apart when we heard Music stamp her foot.

"Haha, you too music, well done for looking after him for me, you were great" i said patting her side and walking over to her stroke her nose.

"I think that is all we will do this lesson, hun, next time we will give you some more practise with trotting and then i think we can start cantering."

"That's cool" Edward agreed. I smiled up at him and pulled music over to the gate. Once we were in the courtyard i asked Edward to take his feet out of the stirrups pull his right leg over music's back and pull himself to music's left side. He got of her with ease and i walked over to music, run up her stirrups on both sides and walked her over to her stable. Edward couldn't stop smiling and i smiled at him whenever i saw his face. Once we had finished with music i walked over to her face and stroked her nose. I whispered to her that we would see her soon and i would ride her. She flipped her head back happily and we said are good byes.

When we arrived back home i got changed whiles Edward had a shower. Once i was changed into a pair of jeans and a white low neck top with my blue cardigan i walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to talk to my friends but on my way in i managed to trip over the stall. I didn't fall over or anything embarrassing but Emmet and Jasper sure found it amusing. I sat down at the counter and started eating an apple that i picked out of the fruit bowl.

"So how'd it go" Alice said mimicking the little man from Robots

I smiled at her "it went really well, he picked up walking, and rising trot so quickly. He looked great" i said beaming.

"Do you think you will keep teaching him?" A curious Rosalie asked

"I would like to, but it depends if he wants to continue riding" i said while taking a bit out of my apple. 10 minutes later Edward came walking down the stairs nice and clean in a pair of jeans and his well loved converses with his white shirt on.

"Come on Bella i want to show you something" he said taking my hand and helping me into his car. We drove for a little while just talking about mindless things but mostly his riding attitude. He seems very egger to continue and he said i was a brilliant teacher. After a little while the road ended. He got out the car and held open my door; i thanked him as i got out and looked where we were. Edward was walking towards a forest and called over to his shoulder that this was the way we were going. I stopped afraid to go on. I'm clumsy at the best of times but this was just suicide. Give me a horse and a set of fences but a hike in the middle of the forest. Kill me kill me now.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked concerned.

"I'm fine but just don't let me hurt myself" Edward smiled at me and took my hand

"Ill be right beside you to catch you if you trip" he said and i thanked him. We continued in to the forest just talking about mindless things and he kept holding my hand and helped me if i tripped. The walk wasn't too bad it was mostly flat. Edward would hold the damp ferns and webs of moss aside for me. But when his straight path took as over fallen trees or boulders, he would help me over them. Putting his hand around my waist and taking us slowly over the obstacles. After about 3 hours of walking the light filtered through the canopy of trees and straight ahead of us was a bright opening. Edward told me that this was our destination and smiled his beautiful crooked smile. I gave his hand a squeeze to show him just how much i appreciated his help back during our walk. We walked out of the forest and i stepped out into a place so beautiful it took my breath away. I was speechless, it was so beautiful. Edward was still holding my hand and watching my reaction. The meadow was small, perfectly round and filled with wild flowers- violet, yellow and soft white. Somewhere nearby i could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with beautiful sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air.

"This is.... "I said speechless

"Do you like it" Edward asked curiously and looking at me intensely. I was still looking around this beautiful meadow.

"Edward it's beautiful" i said struck down by its beauty.

"I come here sometimes when i need to think, sort of my place to sort out problems" he said leading us to the middle of the meadow.

"I did it alot before we were dating, i would come here to think about you and how i would tell you how i really felt. Sometimes i would come here just to get away from my family and think about you, what you were doing, who you were with but everything seems to have worked out just fine. Now i come here to think about the future and a future i hope to have with you." He said holding my hand

"You really think about all those things?" i asked him curiously

"Of course, you are my life now Bella and nothing is ever going to change that" he said cupping my cheek and smiling at me.

For the next half hour me and Edward just sat cross legged, facing each other just talking, but soon we started drifting into a comfortable silence with me tracing patterns into Edwards's outstretched palm that was in my hand. Edward was lying in the grass, his shirt open over his sculpted, incandescent chest, with his white shirt sleeves rolled up over his muscular arms. His eyes where shut and every once in a while he would hum a tune to himself always holding my hand.

At about 3 o'clock i was laying in Edwards arms with my head and my left hand resting on his chest and his right arm wrapped around my body. His hand was rubbing my arm up and down making sure i wasn't getting cold. We were watching the sun go down, a very rare event in forks, but the sun was changing to a beautiful reddy orange and it truly was magnificent.

"Tell me what you're thinking" Edward whispered in my ear

"I wasn't really thinking more like not wanting to go home does that answer your question" i said smiling up at Edward who was looking at me

"I think that answers the question" he said while kissing my forehead. We sat there for another hour jus talking about mindless things enjoying each others company; he really was my best friend. At 4 o'clock we decided that we would start heading back. Again the journey took us three hours but this time it was a more enjoyable walk.

We arrived back at the house at about 8 o'clock and just in time for dinner. Me and Edward sat opposite each other just like normal and waited for the rest of them to join us. We had all arrived with Alice and Rosalie either side of me with them too facing there partners and Carlisle and Esme at opposite ends of the table. Emmet was about to dive into his food when

"Emmet!" said a stern Esme "We haven't said grace" she said looking at her son. Edward had his hands together and was resting his chin on them, he looked at me smirked and raised his eyebrow. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Lord for what we are about to receive make us truly thankful. Amen" she said and picked up her cutlery.

"So Bella how was Edward at the stables today? Did he do well?" Carlisle said cutting his meat

I nodded my head "He was brilliant, he's great to teach. His posture was perfect and he picked up rising trot alot quicker then most people, a true star" i said smiling at him and then dug into my food.

"I'm pleased to hear it" Carlisle said. Edward was digging into his dinner looked up at me and then i noticed his leg was outstretched under the table and he was stroking my leg. I smiled up at him and moved my leg over to his, he beamed at me. For the rest of dinner there was pretty basic conversation. By the end of it each couple excused themselves and did what ever they did with their partner.

"Can i show you something?" he said

"Of course" i said smiling

"Great" he said jumping out of his chair walked round to my side and took my hand. We walked over to his piano and laid his hands on the keys. He started playing and the melody was soft and light and to my surprise i detected the melody of the lullaby he would sing to me after i had had a nightmare. The lullaby was beautiful and i immediately felt calm.

"You inspired this one" he said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet. I couldn't speak

"I will always be here for you Bella no matter what" he said looking at me still playing. I placed my arms around his right arms and placed my face on his shoulder.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep" he said smiling still playing my beautiful lullaby

"What did i say" blushing and slightly embarrassed

"Most of the time you say you love me"

"You already knew that" i said smiling up at him

"It's nice to hear all the same" i squeezed his arm

"I love you" i whispered while leaning up to his ear

"You are my life now" he said lovingly lent down and kissed my lips softly and gently.

**There we go guys another chapter down and hopefully another on the way, i hope you enjoyed it and ill see you soon! PLEASE REVIEW OR I WONT CONTINUE WRITING!**

**Suttling x**


	16. Leave me alone

Leave me alone

**Here we go guys the next chapter, i hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW OR I WONT CONTINUE WRITING!!!**

BPOV

I was dreaming a beautiful dream about Edward's lullaby but also his beautiful meadow. Yesterday Edward had kindly shown me his thinking place so to call it but it truly was magnificent and one of the most beautiful places i have ever seen in my life.

"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!" said my screaming pixie friend. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. Alice was sitting on the edge of my bed smiling at me.

"Ive got a surprise for you" she said with a huge smile on her face. Oh no this can't be good.

"What is it Alice? "I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Were all going SHOPPING" she said jumping up and squealing. Great just great.

"Alice do i really have to go" i said complaining. She looked at me like i had just sinned

"Yes you do, so go get in the shower and get ready were leaving in half hour" she pulled me from my comfortable and warm bed and flung me over to my bathroom. After i had had my shower i walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a nice pair of skinny jeans and a black short sleeved low neck top. I also picked up my blue cardigan and my pirate boots. After i was ready i pulled on socks over my jeans so they were tucked in and pulled on my boots over my jeans. I walked over to my mirror and brushed my hair. I left it down to dry and realised it came all the way down to my bum, blimey it's gotten long. Once i was ready i grabbed my bag and made my way out of my room. I made my way into the kitchen to find just Rosalie ready.

"Hey Rose" i said while yawning

"She screamed at you too" rose said smiling at me and handing me a much needed coffee

"How did you guess" i said smiling and thanking her for my coffee.

"It's going to be a long day, she will want to go to every shop in ever mall in every town" rose said leaning down on the kitchen surface.

"Fun" i said sarcastically

"Welcome to the Cullen family Bella, and welcome to Alice's shopping sprees." She said smiling. We were talking for about 5 minutes when a very breathless Emmet and Edward came bounding round the door frame.

"Dam Pixie" Edward said trying to get his breath back

"Why do we have to go shopping with her Rosie" Emmet whined "I don't want to go!" he said stamping his foot.

"You're coming... both of you" Alice said while hitting the guys to get threw them. They both tried to hide by bringing up there arms and cowering. Men. Alice walked in to the kitchen and waited for jasper to come down the stairs. Edward walked over to me and kissed my head and sat down next to me. Then at that moment Jasper made his way down the stairs but with a little more speed than intended, tripped and feel down most of the stairs. The Kitchen was filled with the rest of my family in hysterics; i snorted and tried to hide my smile and failing miserably. I should not be laughing i know just how humiliated Jasper must feel right know, but it was still funny. Jasper picked himself of the floor and made his way into the kitchen blushing crimson.

"What, i wasn't late. Alice please don't kill me" Jasper pleaded with his girlfriend. She smiled up at him and kissed his nose.

"Right everyone in to the cars NOW!" Alice demanded dragging Jasper out the door. Edward helped me of the stall, took my hand and we slowly walked out of the room. Rose was having alot more difficulty with persuading Emmet to leave. He was shouting and screaming. He reminded me of a 5 year old having a paddy. Me and Edward were smiling at the scene unfolding in front of us but when Rose threatened Emmet with no sex for a months Emmet flew out of the room. This made me and Edward smile as we made our way over to his perfect silver Volvo. Alice said she would be driving the rest of the guys there and we were to follow her. We said we would follow them and we would see them there. Edward helped me into the car and closed my door. Once Edward was in the car he pulled on his seatbelt, turned the key in the ignition and started to follow Alice to the day of torture she had planned. Me and Edward we having a great time. We were laughing and smiling at each other. We would be singing along to the radio or the compilation CD Edward had created. We were telling stories about each other and just getting to know each other better. We had a ball. Then Edward asked a question completely out of the blue

"Bella" he said innocently while looking at me

"Yes Edward" i said. He smiled back at me and then looked back to the road

"I was wondering, would you describe to me your dream romantic evening to me?" he asked curious

"Why?" i asked suspicious

"No reason i just wanted to know" he said innocently smiling his beautiful crooked smile

"Well" i said trying to think of my answer "My dream romantic evening would have to be spending the night with you and only you for a candle lit dinner underneath the stars on the patio. There would be pink roses climbing round the timber of the patio next to us and over are heads. There would be little lights in the corners of the patio for a little extra light and we would just enjoy each others company" i said transfixed by my picture. Perfect

"That sounds beautiful" Edward said smiling taking my hand "Why is that your dream evening?" He asked me

I shrugged "I don't really know, just the thought of being with the person i love stargazing and just being together always made my heart beat faster" i said truthfully. After this conversation i realised we had arrived at the shopping centre. Great.

"You ready" Edward said smiling. I took in a deep breath and let it out again.

"Ready as ill ever be" i said. Edward chuckled, leant over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Edward helped me out of the car and took my hand.

"Would you just quit your moaning Emmet, this is for Bella's sake, she needs to get out the house" said a very angry Alice. I looked up at Edward smiling who was smiling back at me. We walked over to my siblings and greeted them.

"Right well shall we get this over with" i said smiling. They smiled back at me and we walked into the dreaded shopping centre.

We walked into the shopping centre and immediately i was torn away from Edward and flung into the nearest clothing shop. I looked at Edward with an expression to say save me with a mixture of humour. Edward and the rest of my family laughed at me and Alice and slowly made there way to where Alice had dragged me. After about 4 hours of walking around the same shop everyone of my family was holding a pile of clothes. Let's just say the guys were bored and moaning, rose and Alice were still just as hyper and willing to shop and me, well i was exhausted.

"Right Bella, time to try these all on" Alice said while guiding me towards the dressing rooms

"What! Alice do i have to" i said shocked

"Yes Bella, please" Alice said like a baby

"But Alice" i said knowing i wasn't going to win

"Bella its not going to take to long, there is about 15 outfits which i'm sure will look great but you have to try them on" she said pouting

"Fine ill try them on but only if we can have a coffee next" i demanded

"Of course" she said pushing me into the dressing room when the rest of my family stood and watched. Firstly Alice threw into me a pair of dark blue jeans that fitted perfectly round my thin waist and fitted round my bum perfectly. She then threw me a dark purple low neck top that showed of my curves and ended at mid thigh, and then she passed me a black cardigan and then the purple pumps. I have to admit it looked pretty cute. I looked nice.

"Bella, have you finished yet?" Alice said whining. So i turned round pulled at the curtain and waited to see what the rest of my family thought.

"Wow" was all Jasper said while Emmet whistled. I smiled looked down and blushed crimson. I looked up at Edward who was smiling his beautiful crooked smile with the expression of appreciation and i could tell he liked it.

"I like it" Rose said smiling

"Yep, were taking it, ok next one" Alice said handing me the next outfit. I gracefully took it and then put it on. This was what it was like for the next 45 minutes. Me getting changed and unchanged. That's when she passed me the unexpected item. A dress. Perfect. I had a look at it. It was a dark blue but with a slight light blue at the same time. It was a strappy dress with a flowing sort of material, it felt light and dainty. So i put it on just to please her. Once it was on i had to admit i like it. Liked it alot. It hugged my figure perfectly showing off my curves and it complemented my pale skin tone. I pulled back the curtain only to find Alice and Rose standing there

"OMG! Its perfect" rose said squealing and coming over to me

"Alice this is beautiful, where did you find it!" i said smiling at my friend before going over to her and giving her a huge hug

"Just over there, its nothing really Bella, i'm just doing what a sister should, i shooed the guys away because you so should wear this to prom" she said smiling at me

"Of course, this really is beautiful" i said honest. She squealed jumping up and down and jumping on me with a hug. So once again i was pushed back into the dressing room but this time to get changed for the last time. Once i was changed Alice had already paid for the cloths and was just standing there with the rest of the family waiting for me. I looked at my watch and it was already about 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I walked over to them and smiled. Edward came to stand next to me and gracefully took my hand. I smiled up at him and placed my arms around his waist, while he rearranged his hand/ arm so i was wrapped in his arm. We walked over to the Costa coffee in the shopping centre; we ordered our drinks and made are way over to a corner table. After half hour of joking around and laughing with my amazing friends and family when 4 big tanned boys walked into the room. I immediately recognized them and turned to Edward.

"What is it?" Edward said taking my hand talking only to me

"The 4 guys that just walked in to the cafe. You recognise any of them" i whispered clinging onto his hand for dear life

"You've got to be joking me" Edward whispered looking at them. Jacob and his friends were here, great just great. Jacob, Quill, Paul and Sam ordered there drinks and took the seats opposite mine and my families. I tried to hide myself behind Emmet while Edward told the family what the hell was going on. Once Emmet knew what was happening he tried to move so he was hiding me. I smiled at him and hid myself a little more. We were like this for the next 10 minutes before my family decided it was time to leave. However once Edward was up and at my side and helped me up Jacob recognised who i was.

"Bella!" Jacob bellowed standing up and putting his arms out beaming "It's so good to see you" he said walking over to me. I stepped back

"Bella what's wrong it's me Jacob" he said trying to get closer to me

"Get away from her Jacob" Edward said calmly

"You again!" Jacob said getting angry "I aughter punch your face in right now" Jacob whispered right up close to Edward's face, but Edward kept his cool and stayed calm. He's seen Carlisle do this way too many times i thought.

"Please leave Bella alone, can't you see she doesn't want to see you know could you kindly let us pass" he said calmly

"Boy i aughter" Jacob said about to swing, but i stood in front of him

"Stop Jacob, and let me go" i said trying to get out of this shop

"Not until you give me the reason you are giving me the cold shoulder" he said. Didn't he know why i was acting like this, is he being for real, how blooming thick could you get!

"You're telling me you have no idea why i'm acting like this" i said staring at him. He nodded.

"Bella you don't have to do this" Edward whispered in my ear. I squeezed his hand telling him it was alright

"I have to hun, then maybe he will leave us alone" i stepped forward still not letting go of Edwards hand

"We were friends once upon a time weren't we Jacob, close friends you were like my family" i said looking right up at him. He smiled and nodded

"And friends and family are meant to keep together no matter what" i said looking up at him

"Of course" he said smiling at me

"Then why didn't you" i said with a harsh tone of voice

"What!" Jacob said surprised "What are you on about?" he said shaking his had

"All those years ago after my mother died, you were always there for me helping me get through it and you were my best friend. Then once my father turned to violence you were the person i could cry on, trust not to tell anybody about what was happening to me, but you became the one thing that scared me the most. You became a monster like my father. You would laugh at me while you helped my father beat me, you would leave your mark to show off in front of your friends" i said pointing my head towards his friends "You hurt me so much more than the physical abuse i was receiving from my father, you were my one true friend, my brother and you turned against me" i said close to tears, Edward was rubbing circles into my hand trying to comfort me

"Bella, it wasn't like that" he said trying to shift the blame

"It wasn't" i said angrily

"No" he said matter of fatly

"Then what was it like, hum, did you just beat me because it was fun, did you beat me because you cared about me and hurting me was the only way to keep me safe?" i asked him sternly

"No it wasn..." he started

"Wasn't like that. I don't care what you think anymore Jacob; you have hurt me so bad i don't think i can ever forgive you for what you have done to me. When ever i look at you i think of your face when you enjoyed beating the crap out of me. I think of all the good times we shared before you turned into a monster and i pity them because i realised what you turn into."

"Bella please listen to me, we can still be together, still be a family and someday we can be as close as we were then" he said pleading

"Are you even listening to me, i can't Jacob my heart can't take it anymore, ive given you so many chances and each time you treated me like dirt. But now since i have found a family that loves me and cares for me you hate it because you are no longer part of my life, now Jacob i want you to leave me alone, it's over finished caput, i can no longer call you my friend, Goodbye" i said and walked off

Just as we left the coffee shop we heard Jacob screaming behind me

"This is not are last meeting Bella, you will find that you cannot live without me" he screamed

"No Jacob, you are so wrong" i whispered. We walked back to the car just chatting but i could tell every one was nervous and a little shaken by the meeting we just had with Jacob and i think everyone wanted to give me a little bit of space so i could think about what had just happened and who i had just thrown out of my life, and i thanked them for it. Once we arrived back at the house everyone went there separate ways with there partners while i just walked straight through the horse, threw the back door, down to the bottom of the garden and sat watching the river. A couple of minutes later i heard a set of footsteps walk behind me and then stop to sit next to me. Edward sat next to me with his knees out while his arms rested against them with his hands closed around them. He looked at me with concern written all over his face, but he knew how i was feeling and he was here to cheer me up.

"You alright love" he said softly. I nodded still looking out to the river

"Beautiful isn't it" Edward said trying to create conversation. I simply nodded again. Edward sighed in defeat and turned his attention back to the beautiful river in front of us. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes when i finally spoke up

"When me and Jacob were younger we used to play around in a river. We would swim and splash and just have a great time. I remember Jacob had a dog called Scooby and he would join us, looking back life seemed so relaxed and simple. How did life get so confusing?" i asked still staring at the river. Edward smiled at my comment while still staring at the river

"Life is never simple, that's the fun and mystery of it. You have to fight for what you believe in, you have to overcome everything that comes in the way of what you want. Everybody has parts in there life when they think it couldn't get any worse but they put up with it and eventually everything works out. Bella you are trying so hard to forget about your past and move on to the next chapter in your life but reminders keep popping up, but you can over come this. You are so head strong and you are willing to fight for anything you believe in no matter what. I will be here for you 100% and together we will be able to move on and start a life together and we will live it to the fullest" Edward said passionately. I couldn't help but smile a little and i finally tore my gaze away from the river and looked at Edward. He too was smiling at me. We then both turned are faces back to watch the river. I sighed and slowly placed my head on Edwards shoulder. He moved his arm so it was wrapped around me and he placed his hand on my side. We sat there for a couple of hours just talking and enjoying each others company when we were called in for dinner. We slowly walk back up to the garden hand in hand and sat at the dinner table. After Dinner Everyone did what ever they wanted. Alice and Rose were talking about there next shopping trip. Esme was reading a book which had her absorbed. Jasper and Edward were playing video games in the living room, while Emmet helped Carlisle with some research he was doing. I was just wondering around the house not really knowing what to do with my self when i found myself in the presence of Edward's piano. I hadn't played for a while and i'm sure Edward wouldn't mind. I looked behind me then made my way over to Edward's beautiful grand piano. I placed my hands over the keys and started to play.

EPOV

I was playing a video game with Jasper when suddenly i heard a beautiful melody being played on a piano. Everybody had stopped what they were doing to listen to the beautiful melody. Everybody was in the living room except my Bella. I followed the music which was slowly building and becoming a song. I walked into my piano room to see Bella completely lost in the music she was performing. I slowly and quietly walked over to the sofa which was also in the room so i wouldn't disturb her. Then she started to sing

_I know there are millions just like me  
i know how it looks on your TV  
If only i knew the way my sister's eyes can smile_

Bella's voice was perfect, so smooth and just the right tone of voice. But she seemed sad. I then listened to the lyrics, they were so sad, maybe Jacob had hurt her more than she was letting any one know. Maybe the meeting today meant alot more to her then she was putting on.

_I wish you could walk with me today  
and hold my hand talking all the way  
I'd Show you my life, my hope, my chances are slipping by_

_So hold on, don't lose me  
Thought i'm just one face in the cast of thousand  
Hold on, can't you see  
Hope is dying all around us, the water is rising and i'm here drowning_

Maybe this song was also talking about her life, the beatings she received from Charlie, the pain, the thought of being forgotten and losing hope that everyone was going to lose hope.

_You gotta hold on,  
you gotta hold on  
Hold on to me_

_Will you remember me this way  
or will my picture slowly fade  
As sure as the stars around are falling one by one  
cause i'm getting closer to the edge  
of yesterdays broken promise  
and happily ever after never ever comes_

Her voice was perfect, it truly was beautiful, so smooth and calm, and she truly was in her element along with music. No wonder Bella could show what she really was feeling while she was singing. The rest of my family had joined me and Bella in the music room as they has all heard Bella playing.

_So hold on don't lose me  
thought i'm just one face in the case of thousands  
hold on cant you see,  
hope is dying all around us the water is rising and i'm here drowning_

_You gotta hold on  
you gotta hold on to me  
you gotta hold on, please  
you gotta hold on to me  
hold on, don't lose me though i'm just one face in the case of thousands_

Bella finished playing the piano and she gently rested her hands against the keys. She slowly took an intake of breath and then slowly released it. The rest of my family had tears in there eyes; the song was powerful and full of meaning. But there was so much pain and sorrow filled in the song as Bella sung it perfectly. Esme had her hands covering her mouth when she finally started to walk forward to Bella's side and engulfed her in to a hug. Bella placed her arms around my mother's tiny waist and aloud herself to be comforted. Then i saw that Bella was sobbing. Something was wrong, Jacob had really gotten to her and i felt so distressed. However i knew she was in good hands as my sweet, kind and caring mother took care of fragile Bella as Carlisle escorted the rest of my family from the room except for me. After 10 minutes Bella had finished crying and Esme flew from the room to get Bella a Maryland cookie and a glass of milk, her favourite snack. I walked over to her and smiled weakly at her, she smiled weakly in return. I sat next to her placed my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. She rested her head against me chest listening to my heart beat. After 3 mins Esme return with the glass of milk and cookies. She smiled weakly at Bella and said she would be in the other room if she was needed. She quickly kissed Bella on the cheek and hurried from the room. I left my hand resting on Bella's waist as she slowly drank her milk. After she had finished i smiled at her and pulled her slightly closer to me once again.

"You ok hun?" i asked concerned, she nodded

"I am now thank you" she said placing her head on my chest once again

"I was so worried, was it about Jacob" she nodded slightly then buried her face in my chest breathing in my scent

"I was just thinking about what i said to him today, i had finally said goodbye to my oldest friend who had hurt me so much. But then while i was playing a song i had written while i was living with Charlie it just reminded me of how i was feeling during that time, me feeling abandoned with no love and no hope left of any one come to my rescue. I felt like i was being forgotten and i was slowly dying. "She said moving her head slightly to the right so she could be heard

"Bella i hope you now realise that this family will never forget about you, you will always be loved by a loving family, we will fight for what ever you believe in, we will try are hardest to help you with the next stages of your life" i looked down at Bella who was looking up at me with teary eyes and a smiled plastered to her face, she was beginning to feel hope, just what i wanted

"And no matter what me and my family will love you with the whole of our hearts you will never feel deserted or lonely again, and that is my promise to you Bella that i will love you with the whole of my heart for the rest of you life and no matter what will come are way i will help you get through it and i will love you for now and for all eternity."

**There we go guys another chapter of my story. The song Bella sung at the end of the chapter was a song by a Christian rock band called 100hundred hours, they are absolutely brilliant and the lyrics are genius. The song was called hold on and it truly was amazing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter just as much as i enjoyed writing it and please continue reading! PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING! **

**Suttling.**


	17. Great, this just has to happen to me

Great, it just has to happen to me

**Here we go guys the next chapter, so sorry it has taken me so long ive been so busy with collage work and things its a nightmare, but here we are i hope you like it and please review.**

Bpov

It has been 5 days since i had finally kicked Jacob out of my life and for once i felt like a huge weight had been lifted of my shoulders and my life was looking up... again. I was at the stables with Alice today just sort of hanging out with my best friend as the rest of our family was at the hospital with Carlisle, to help him out with some things. I was shovelling Music's dirty bedding out of her stables and placing it in a wheelbarrow while the bedding that could be reused was at the sides of the stable when Alice came screaming into the stable block. She rushed to my side and screamed at me

"BELLA! Ive got my favourite shoes all dirty" she said to me sadly. I couldn't help but smile a little while music flipped her head as if she was rolling her eyes.

"Oh Alice, i'm sure we can put them in the wash when we get home" i said comforting my sad pixie friend "And then they will be as good as new" i said placing my free hand on her shoulder. I smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled up at me. She skipped off somewhere and left me with music. While i was mucking her out i was talking to music about everything that is going on with me and the new life that i was begging to feel comfortable living while she was listening very intensely to everything i was saying. I was just placing the last patches of straw in Music's stall when Carolyn pocked her head over the stable door and caught my attention.

"Bella, the international competitions are starting up again soon and was wondering if you wanted to jump. If you win this you would be the world champion, just like your mom" she said placing her hands on the stable door smiling at me.

"I would love too" i said smiling

"Great, right ill enter you into the qualifiers and we will see how far you get. But seeing how on form you two are i'm sure you can go all the way" she said smiling.

"Will Savannah be competing?" I said while stroking Music's nose. Carolyn shrugged

"I don't know but knowing her she probably is. She's going to be determined to beat you and she is probably training vigorously so i will pop over to your house over the weekend so i can talk to your parents about the competition, your training and the gear and things is that ok?" she asked

"Yer that's great. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle will be thrilled to see you" i said smiling. I looked at my watch to see it was coming up close to 12:45pm, i was teaching the 1pm lesson and i had to help tack up. So i kissed and patted Music goodbye closed her door and made my way over to the tack room. Most of the stable hands were crowding around in the tack room all looking at a small piece of paper with all the horses i had requested.

"Wow, lots of people" i said smiling at Shelly. She smiled back at me with her arms folded across her chest.

"Just like usual" she said smiling. After all the other stable hands had moved and taken there tack i looked at the list. Nearly all of the horses had someone tacking them up. I looked down at the list and Moe was the only one not being tacked up. I walked round the corner took her bridal and flung it around my shoulder, grabbed her saddle and rested it on my arm. I walked through the livery block to the nativity block. I turned left heading towards Moe while all the other ponies looked at me. I smiled at them and walked over to the corner stall which a beautiful 15 hands Palomino **(light Chestnut) **was looking at me threw her long forelock. I undid the floor lock and the top lock, placed the saddle over the top of her door and patted her neck. I separated the reins and martingale from the rest of the bridal and flung it over her head so it was resting on her neck. I held the rest of the bridle over her head and asked her to open her mouth so i could put the bit in her mouth. Once the bit was in her mouth i fastened the under the chin buckle and the throat lash. Once her bridle was on she started chewing on her bit. I smiled at her and patted her face. Bless her. I then took the saddle from the door and placed it on Moe's shoulder. I let the girth fall from the saddle, placed it through the loop of the martingale and fastened it loosely round her stomach. She was ready, so i pulled at her reins so she walked from the stables. Some of the horses tried to bit her bum as she walked past them but none of them could reach. Stupid horses i smiled to myself. We walked past the livery block and down to the courtyard. All the horses were pretty much tacked up and ready to go with a few still to arrive. I was talking to my friend Jane when some of the riders began to arrive. I was teaching a lesson which was for the people who were pretty confident with riding but were not the advance group. Then i noticed one of the girls that i regularly teach was walking towards me. She smiled at me and waved, i smiled back to her

"Hey Rosie, we on Moe today?" i asked. She nodded and patted Moe on the neck.

"I am indeed" she said smiling at me. She walked round to Moe's left side, took hold of her reins and jumped when i asked her too. She pulled herself on to Moe's back with ease and placed her feet in to the stirrups.

"Are they too short?" i asked her

"Yer a little bit" she replied truthfully.

"Right ok, could you move your leg back slightly please" i asked, she moved her leg so it was resting against Moe's bum. I pulled down the stirrup strips and unbuckled them. I moved the buckle down one and then pulled them again so they were up against the saddle. I placed Rosie's left foot into the stirrup and asked her if they were ok, she nodded and thanked me. I adjusted her other stirrup and then moved on to Moe's girth.

"Right can you move your foot forward for me" she did as she was told and i pulled at Moe's girth so i could only just about get my three fingers through it. She was ready. Some of the other riders where ready and waiting so i undid the door pulled Moe on to the track and called out for the other riders to make their way into the school. I asked Alice if she could fetch my water and i told her she could go home if she really wanted but she said she wanted to see me teach. I smiled at her and she ran off to get my water. Once she returned all the riders were walking around the school, i smiled at her and began too teach the lesson.

"Right ok, Can we have Moe at the front of the ride please, can Paddy go to the back, Crissie in front of Donald and Amy behind Donald please" i said getting the ride into biggest from smallest.

"OK Hannah and Sarah, Paddy and Crissie are very lazy today so you are going to have to work them hard and constantly kick them so they listen to you ok, ill tell you now but its going to be hard work" i said to them smiling. They smiled back at me and nodded there heads.

"Holly could you make your reins a bit shorter please or Donald will do what he wants, you know what he's like" i said

"You've got that right" Holly said smiling at me. I laughed at her

"You're quite right" i said smiling.

"Right ok, i think we are about ready to start. Ok can the whole ride take rising trot for me please" i asked them. Each and every one of them kicked there horses a couple of times to get them into trot. Rosie got Moe into rising trot almost immediately. Hannah managed to make a smooth transaction into trot on Crissie, i praised her for that. Holly and Evie had not trouble at all but Paddy was not moving.

"Sarah kick Paddy harder" i instructed her. Paddy responded and started walking forward

"Kick him harder for me Sarah" i said but paddy still wouldn't get into trot

"Try hitting him with your stick for me" she did as i said but only tapped her horse

"Hit him harder for me or he won't listen. Just tapping him will just tickle him not actually make him listen to you" she hit him harder and twice and she was finally trotting. After 15 minutes of trotting and a few changes of reign i made the ride stop at the letter H.

"Right i'm going to come and check your girths so you guys won't be falling off." i said smiling. I walked over to Rosie and asked her if her girth was ok. She said it was fine and it was. The rest of the group's girths were ok except Sarah's. I asked her to put her leg forward and adjusted her girth. I walked back to the middle and asked for the ride to once again take rising trot.

"Right ok Rosie i want you to trot forward for me and when you reach the letter M i want you to start canter for me, but Hannah i want you to continue trotting round for me" i said. Rosie trotted round the school and when she reached the letter M she kicked Moe a few times she took sitting trot kicked Moe a few more times and then she was cantering.

"Right can you pull back on your reigns for me and then continue rising trot" i said. She did exactly as i instructed.

"Perfect that was great. Hannah at your next corner can you canter for me" it was like this for the next 7 minutes. Each of the young riders managed to get there horses into trot, but Sarah needed a little bit of help. I took the whip and finally got Paddy to canter; she managed to keep him in canter so that was great.

"Right ok girls i want you all to change the reign down the centre line from A to C" i commanded and Rosie once you reach the letter F i want you to canter and we will do the same as we did a moment ago but on this reign" i said. So once after they had finished there canter i made them halt at the letter H. I walked over to the side of the school and took 2 blocks from there place on the wall and placed them either side of the track. I then walked back to the wall and grabbed a fence placed it on the end of one side and then the other end on the block. I did this with another fence and i made a cross fence.

"Ok guys most of you have all jumped before but for those who haven't all you have to do is trot till you get to A then once you've reach the letter A i want you too transact into canter and make your way over to the jump. Steer your pony into the middle of the jump and then kick the horse so you know it will make the jump. Then before you jump i want you too lean forward out of your saddle so there is less weight on your pony's back when you jump. After you've jumped sit back and then continue to rising trot." I told them how to jump and hopefully they will then be able to jump an easy jump like this.

So for the next half an hour the girls jumped over and over until it was the end of the lesson. Many of the girls managed to jump a cross pole and seemed very proud of themselves. I made them all walk around the school as i came over to them to asses there lesson.

"Rosie, that was a very good lesson well done, but when you're jumping i want you to make sure you don't rest your hands on Moe's neck. Carolyn taught me that while i was training and i improved my time by half a minute." I said looking up at her patting Moe as i walked with her.

"Thanks Bella I'll make sure next time." She said smiling at me. I then made my way over to Hannah as she walked over to me.

"That was a fantastic lesson Hannah, i recon if you keep at it in less than a month you will be able to be moved up into the advanced group, well done. Is there anything you are trying to accomplish with Horse riding in your future?" i asked

"Hopefully i will be able to jump and compete like you" she said smiling. I returned her smile

"I'm sure you will be great, it's hard work though but the determination and the skill you have i'm sure you will be great" i said smiling. She walked forward and Holly walked forward. I told her she just needed more confidence and to look out for her trotting diagonals, i said the same thing to Evie.

"Sarah, well done for keeping Paddy awake today he's very hard work when he wants to be and you managed to keep him trotting and cantering. Next lesson ill put you on someone a little more awake" i said smiling at her.

"Ok guys can you all turn you ponies into the middle and make them halt down the centre line. Once you've done that take your feet out of your stirrups and dismount on there left side." I said walking over to the front. As the girls dismounted i praised them for their hard work and told them i looked forward to teaching them again. I took hold of Donald as some other stable hands grabbed the other ponies. I walked over to the saddle and ran up the stirrups on both sides and then pulled Donald from the school. I turned left as i exited the entrance to the school and made my way over to Donald's stable. I pulled him into his stable and then closed the door. I undid the girth and then pulled the saddle from Donald's back and placed it on his door. I then moved over to his face and undid the throat lash and the under the chin buckle, held the martingale and the bridle and pulled the bridle of his face. I put the bridle over my shoulder and put the saddle in my arms. I closed the bolt at the top of the door and kicked the floor lock down. I walked over to the tack room placed the saddle on his peg and then washed the bit with some water and then placed his bridle on his peg and then walked back out of the tack room and almost ran over my dear friend Alice.

"Alice, you scared me half to death" i said clutching my heart

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you were absolutely brilliant! You are such an amazing teacher" Alice said jumping up and down and then hugged me.

"Haha Alice i'm glad you enjoyed my skills, but anyway shall we start heading home, i'm sure you have so many tortures for me at home" i said smiling at her. I walked over to music's stable and i said goodbye to her. I then walked over to Alice who drove us home. Once we had arrived home i had a quick shower and got changed into a pair of jeans with some bright green converses and i pulled on a green low neck top with a black cardigan. I walked down stairs to see that Alice had a whole range of snacks and films that we laid out on a table. I took in a deep breath and walked into the room. Alice smiled at me

"So what will it be the wedding planner or maid in Manhattan" Alice said with each DVD in her hand. I just laughed at her

"We in a Jennifer Lopez mood are we" i said raising my eyebrows

"Hey there is nothing wrong with Jennifer Lopez" she said pouting. I couldn't help but laugh and plonked myself on the sofa.

"Why don't you choose Alice, i can see your dying to watch maid in Manhattan" she beamed at me and flung herself at me. I laughed along with her; she placed the disk in the DVD player and then she sat down next to me.

Half way through the film i thought i heard a loud bang out side. I asked Alice but she hadn't heard anything, but then i heard it again and this time Alice heard it too.

"What is that sound" i said getting off the sofa curious

"I don't know Bella but i don't like it what ever it is" Alice said clinging on to my arm

"Alice i'm not just going to sit here and let something jump out at us and hurt us now am i?" i said to Alice trying to get her to let go of my arm

"Your right Bella" Alice admitted in defeat "Ill come with you" and so me and Alice crept around our own house trying to figure out what that noise was. This situation is in way too many films, i know just how this is going to end. The Damsel in Distress (Me and Alice) does not phone for help, oh no, we have to go and investigate where and what that sound is. We don't care if we could get killed we just have to figure out what is annoying us. How stupid could i get, God Bella. Anyway after my little rant in my head, me and Alice had made it into the kitchen when suddenly there was torch light lighting up our faces through the kitchen window which was just a glass wall, the men in black opened the door and walked in

"Well well well look what we have her, two very beautiful young women home all alone" said a gruff voice. Alice was clinging onto my arm so hard i though my arm would break.

"Who are you?" i asked plucking up the courage

"Why its you old friend Jacob" he said walking into the light and grabbing hold of my arm

"Oh my god" i whispered

"You seem a little surprised to see me my dear Bella" he said snarling into my face

"I'm sorry for not leaping for joy" i said through gritted teeth surprising myself with the amount of courage i was showing. He was holding my arm so tight i knew it was going to leave a bruise. Alice was no longer holding on to me and was standing behind me. The way Jacob was holding me i was on tiptoes and trying not to look at the monster in front of me

"Haha, you see Bella i'm afraid i am unable to fulfil that wish of yours" he said laughing to himself, dragging me further into the kitchen

"Because we have some unfinished business you and i" he snarled into my face

"Edward would not let you hurt me" i said glaring at him. Jacob chuckled and looked around the room

"I don't see him Bella do you?" he said smiling at me. I looked away as he laughed to himself. I learnt from Emmet but the way to hurt someone was to stamp on there foot, elbow them in the stomach, hit there nose and then where it would hurt, shall we see if Emmet's theory really works.

Jacob was walking around the house me still in his grip and Alice was simply following me like a lost sheep when Jacob started talking to his friends, now was my chance to get out of his grip and try to escape. I looked at Alice, took in a deep breath and decided now or never. I stamped on Jacobs foot and he released his grip, i brought my elbow into his stomach and he doubled over in pain screaming, my elbow then connected with Jacobs nose and i heard a crack as i broke his nose, i then hit the family jewels and screamed at Alice to run.

As Jacob was wallowing in pain on the floor, the rest of his friends chased after us. We were pulling out all the furniture to try and slow them down and try to keep up speed at the same time. The house was mess, they had chased me and Alice all around the down stairs when we managed to lose them. Me and Alice crept into Edward's room and his secret Music room so we could hide.

"Bella what are we going to do?" Alice whispered breathing heavily

"I'm working on it, i'm working on it" i whispered

"You seem so confident and you seem to know what your doing has this happened to you before?" she whispered, i snorted.

"Alice with an upbringing like mine you sort of learn to expect it, it just has to happen to me doesn't it" i said the last bit mainly to myself. We spent about 5 minutes in the little room until i finally thought of something

"Alice the only way i think we can get out of this is by getting caught" i said looking at her

"What no way" she immediately said

"Wait listen to me Alice, i have an idea" i whispered to her and then whispered my plan. Then after that we walked around the house doing what we had to do, we then walked down stairs and then Jacob screamed at me. I took steps backwards but Jacob charged at me, grabbed hold of my arms. He then once again dragged me back down the stairs and flung me against the wall. I was feeling lightheaded from the blow against the wall but that was the plan. The others had joined us and one of them grabbed hold of Alice

"You coming with me" Jacob said pulling me outside not known what is about to happen.

**There we go guys another chapter, i hoped you enjoyed reading it just as much as i loved writing it! PLEASE REVIEW OR I STOP WRITING !!!**

**Suttling x**


	18. The wolf has found his mate

The wolf has found his mate

**Well here we go guys another chapter, i'm slightly worried with this chapter because don't really know what i'm going to write, so feedback would be great because i may have to re write it and your idea could be put into the chapter, anyway i hope you like it ******

Epov

I had spent the whole day with most of my family except for Bella and Alice, and i was so eager to get home. I had missed Bella so much today and i was dying to see her and get her back in my arms. We arrived back home at about 9 in the evening excepting to be greeted by our other siblings when we noticed the front door was wide open. My family got out there cars and looked at each other. We walked in the front door to find it trashed, furniture was all in the wrong places and the whole place was a mess. Something was wrong, very wrong. Where was Bella and Alice? The whole of my family started searching through the trashed house to find any sign of our missing family members. I was trying very hard to keep my cool and not flip out that Bella was no where to be found. I had to keep myself calm but i was beginning to worry about her. There was so many people out to get her and i just hoped and prayed no one would hurt her. Jasper on the other hand was finding it very difficult to control himself and i don't blame him. This was the first time Alice and Jasper had been parted from each other in over 6 years.

After about an hour of searching my family all congregated in the kitchen to discuss where the hell the two most loved girls could be.

"With the state of the house we can all assume that the girls put up a fight, but i'm just confused who would want to take them?" Carlisle said confused

"Bella has many people who want to either hurt her or take her away from the people she loves, i would believe that this kidnapping is to take revenge on her and this family" i said with my arms folded across my chest

"Edwards right, Bella has so many enemies that she didn't even know about" Emmet said. All i could do is stare at the white bored that was attached to the wall.

"But why would they take Alice, Alice has nothing to do with Bella's past" Jasper stated trying not to shout

"I know this is hard jasper but you've got to keep it together" Carlisle said soothingly

"I know Carlisle i'm trying but i don't see why they have taken Alice" jasper said with pain present in his voice.

"Maybe the only reason they took Alice as well was because she was here with Bella and if they left her behind Alice would tell us who took Bella" Rosalie said

"Rose has a point, they may not want Alice at all just Bella but they couldn't leave her here so they took her with them" Esme said

"Edward what are you looking at" Carlisle said looking at me. I didn't realise that i had been staring at the board and the two words which were written on the board

"Esme was the board clean when we left this morning" i asked my mother

"Yes it was, why?" she answered

"Then why is there writing on it now" i said in a single tone, still staring at the board. The rest of my family all rushed to the board to see what was written on the board.

"Doctor who, i don't get it" Emmet said confused

"Was Bella or Alice a fan of Doctor who?" Rose said

"Alice wasn't" Jasper said stating face

"Doctor who" i whispered

"Edward?" my father said confused while the rest of the family stared at me and then it clicked!

"Doctor who" i said shouting and hitting my head "It's an anagram" i said taking the board pen and writing another word on the board

"Torchwood, the clue is Torchwood." I said to my family

"Now Bella is a big fan of Torchwood, we were sitting together watching it the other day she has the whole series on box set but i don't know why would she leave this?" i said still staring at the board

"So is she leaving us clues so we can guess who has taken them captive" Emmet said

"Could be" i said still staring at the board "Wait a minute" is said walking away from the board and up the stairs

"What is it Edward" Rose said while the rest of the family followed me up the stairs to my room where i found the Torchwood series was still lying on the floor near my TV.

"Bella's favourite episode is one about Jack when he is investigating why he can't die, he feels like he is cheating death and that his afterlife has been stolen from him and its just basically about his adventure trying to find answer about his "Condition" i said looking at the blog of the episode. I was deep in thought while the rest of the family was discussing what we had found, but that when a thought caught my attention. I jumped up and my family asked me what i was thinking and what i had found.

"Stolen, that was what the episode was about" i said looking around for the next clue

"Yes, but what about it" Carlisle said confused, i was still rummaging through my room when i found what i was looking for

"This" i said holding up Bella's second favourite book "is Bella's book, which she has had her nose stuck into for the last couple of days, she was talking to me about it" i said flicking through the well loved Book. I had an image of Bella curled up in my arms while she was reading it and she was talking to me about it. I smiled to myself

"But how does this help us" said Emmet not getting what i was saying

"Look at the title of the book Emmet" i said holding it up

"Stolen by Kelley Armstrong "he said still not getting the fact staring at him in the face. Couple of seconds passed while Emmet figured out what i was telling him.

"Oh i get it, the Torchwood episode was about stolen things and the book is called stolen ahh" Emmet said proud that he had figured it out. Rose slapped him round the head for not getting it

"Ow" Emmet complained while rubbing his head. The rest of my family chuckled; Emmet was bound to lighten this gloomy mood my family was in.

"I'm still confused how this helps us" Emmet said pointing to the book in my hands.

"Jacob" i whispered

"What?" Rose said

"Jacob has taken them"

"How do you know" Jasper said

"The main character is a werewolf" i said stating fact

"And" Jasper said still not getting it

"One day me and Bella were together she was letting me touch her scares and i found one which was 3 scratch marks together like a wolf. Jacob left this mark on her, and the Quileute's legend is that they descend from wolves. Elena the main character is a wolf, don't you see, she has left us all these clues leading us to this one. Jacob has taken Bella and Alice." I said explaining myself to my family. Realisation dawned on there faces that i had been able to decipher the clues Bella had left me to find. All the clues where the things we had done together so no wonder i was able to solve them.

Bpov

We had been taken by Jacob and his friends a few hours ago. We had been knocked out by a drug or something but i'm not to sure. I had been awake for about 15 minutes now slowly waking up. Alice was still knocked out and was worried that she needed to wake up soon. This was the second lot of sedatives i had had in my system in 2 months. Hopefully it won't have any serious effects. However the 15 minutes gave me time to think about had happened.

I had left some clues for Edward to discover and decipher. Hopefully he would get them they were simple enough. The first clue would lead him to the Torchwood episode we had sat and watched together and then hopefully it would lead him to the book about Elena the werewolf and the fact that Jacob had taken us. Easy enough.

So i was locked in an underground basement in the house i used to spend my childhood with the little boy i loved and cherished so much. Strange how things turn out. I slowly stood up making sure i had my balance and slowly walked over to the other side of our cage. I looked at the shelf that i knew so well. There was Billy's well loved and well worn out fishing gear he used to take out with him when he went fishing with my father. There was Scooby's old dog collar on the shelf. He died a few years ago and the thing that shocked me the most was the picture that was framed and placed on the shelf. It was a picture of me a Jacob when we were 15. It must have been taken before he started to beat me. We both looked happy and healthy. Well Jacob was considering i could see a huge bruise on my neck in the shape of a hand print but the thing that shocked me the most was the frame; it said the one i love. Was the reason Jake kidnapped me and Alice was because he loved me. I ran my hand threw my hair, if this was true this is going to be harder than i though.

That's when i heard Alice groan. She was starting to wake up. I walked over to her and took her hand. Her eyes flickered open as she tried to open her eyes.

"Alice hunni, are you awake" i said soothingly trying not to panic her, she was frightened and scared. She had never met these people and she didn't know what was going on. I had to help her no matter what. She is my family now and there is no way i was letting these people hurt her.

"Bella" she whispered

"Shhh its ok i'm here" i said with a smile. She sat up and rubbed her eyes

"Where are we?" she asked looking around

"Were in Jacob's basement" i told her

"How do you know that?" she asked curious

"i used to come round Jacob's house alot, i didn't want t be with Charlie and Billy and Jake knew what was going on so they let me come over whenever i had the chance, you could call it my second home. Being back here brings back so many memories." I said still holding Alices hand but looking around the place. But there wasn't time to think back in my past as the door opened and Jacob, Embry and Quill entered the basement. Alice clung on to my hand and i rubbed small circles on the back of her hand trying to comfort her.

"Ah i see you two are awake. Good" Jacob said standing in the middle of the room facing us

"What do you want with us" i said with confidence

"Not us, you" he said

"What?" i asked confused

"We only wanted you, but had to take you friend her" motioning to Alice, who coward behind me

"As well as she would talk to your family about who took you" he continued.

"But why do you want me?" i asked more confused than curious

"All in due time Bella" he said

"I see your still living with Billy how is he?" i asked

"Non of your dammed business" he snapped

"I didn't come down her for a conversation Bella" he said turning harsh

"I came down here for you" he said taking hold of my arm and pulling me away from Alice and up the stairs.

"I want to be alone for the next couple of hours, if anyone wants me tell them i busy" Jacob commanded his friends in a harsh and commanding voice. He was holding my arm so tight i knew it would bruise. He pulled me up another set of stairs and into his bedroom; oh no this can't be good. He pushed me over to his bed and he locked the door. I gulped suddenly become afraid of what might happen

"Bring back memories Bella" Jacob said to me walking over to me taking of his jacket and then his shirt. Not again

"Why so afraid? It's just me, your friend Jacob" he said harshly. I got up from the bed and started backing away from him.

"How can i call you my friend Jacob? How? Friends don't kidnap their friends, Friends don't sedate you and lock you up in the basement" i said running out of room. Crap. I was backed up into the corner of the room with no where else to go he was closing in on me fast

"That was the necessity to get you here, other wise your boyfriend would have protected you" he said with disgust

"How can you love him, you could do so much better. He doesn't love you, he's just messing with you, all he wants is a good time, someone he can use and just leave on the streets when he's finished with" he said standing in front of me

"No Edwards not like that" i said fear was seeping into my voice

"He's not, then why isn't he here to protect you" he said leaning closer to me

"I... I" i couldn't get my words out when suddenly i felt Jacobs hand on my side moving quickly up to my breasts

"NO!" i said pushing him away

Once he recovered his balance he reeled on me, grabbed my arm and flung me towards him, all of a sudden his lips were against mine. With such force i couldn't push him away. He was trying to make my lips move but i was trying so hard to push him of and once i did i slapped him; slapped him hard.

"How dare you" i said. I was angry. So angry i wanted to punch something

"I used to call you my friend, my best friend. That was a big mistake. You beat me, threaten me, Take me from MY loving family and then threaten my Boyfriend. HOW DARE YOU! How did i ever trust you." I said walking toward him.

"Friends are supposed to protect each other, help each other and comfort each other. But you, you kidnap me from my family, you helped my father beat me and ever since that you have made my life a living hell. Do you know just how much you hurt me Jake? The beatings were nothing compared the amount of pain my heart was feeling. I felt numb. Every day i would go to school and look at people and there friends and wish you were still friendly towards me. You were one of the only people who like me because of who i was, you were my best friend, and you were my family. But then you turned on me just like everybody else. I was heart broken and my world caved in on me. Never before have I felt so much pain mentally and physically. Did it make you feel like a man when you left your mark on me" i said lifting my sleeve

"Did it make you feel powerful over me; did you like seeing the pain and fear in my eyes when you beat me? Did you go back to your friends and tell them what you did to me; did it make you popular and worshipped? Your pathetic Jake but all that time i was always thinking of you kindly always trying to make excuses for you knowing that you were good; i thought that you were in such a worsted state then i was. I thought that the emotional pain you were feeling was worse then me, i thought you loved me Jake, how could you?" i said getting quieter

"Bella i can..." he began

"Explain, i know you always seem to be able to explain, but cant you just leave me alone, ive found a family and i'm happy. I'm beginning to recover mentally to what Charlie has done to me, i'm beginning to live my life as me not as anyone else and why cant you be happy for me, ive found Edward and i love him with the whole of my heart and i want to stay with him for the rest of my life" i said but Jacob turned angry and grabbed hold of my hair in his fist. I gasped as the pain shot through my skull

"But don't you see" Jacob said coming right into my face

"Haven't you guessed by now? I can't let you do that, you belong to me, your my property and you are to do what i say and i am aloud to do what ever i want with you do you understand me Bella" he said snarling into my face. I was grabbing my hair trying to stop the pain that was shooting down my skull and down my neck

"I'm not something you can buy Jake" i said. He lifted me of feet and chucked me across the room; i hit the wall and slid down it. I was light headed and i felt a trickling down my neck. I recovered from the blow and tried to stand but as soon as i was on my feet Jacob punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain and Jacob repeatedly kicked me in the stomach. Soon i was beginning to cough up blood, and i was too weak to do anything. Once he got bored with kicking me he picked me up by my arms i snarled in my face

"Bella you will do as i say" he demanded

"And what if i don't?" i replied weakly

"I really wouldn't if i were you" he said slapping me round the face making me look at him

"Why what will you do to me?" i said slightly scared

"Or your friend downstairs won't be much of a friend; she will be several friends in bin bags."

"Don't you touch her" i snarled at him and pushed away, Jacob got angry and slapped me across the face which sent me flying across the room. I tried to get up but my muscles didn't want to obey my command , i tried to pull myself up but only managed to put my weight on my left arm and pull my upper torso of the floor

"If you touch her i swear" i started

"You will what? Verbal abuse me, set your boyfriend on me? Oh i quiver with fear" he said getting louder and in my face

"No Jake, i will hurt you so much more that you ever hurt me, coz i know how you really feel" i said with an evil smile on my face

"What" Jacob said slightly scared

"You love me don't you" i said still smiling

"How... How dddid you find out" he said leaning back slightly

"It's easy, you look at me the way Edward looks at me, but Edward loves me so much more, he adores me, cherishes me, cares for me so much more that you do, you wont like this but Edward is a much better person than you will ever be Jake and i love him sooo much more that i care about you" Jake got so angry with the last statement that he slapped me again but so much force that i was forced onto my back. Jacob stamped his foot on my back and i gasped as the pain of my recently healed ribs started hurting

"You know what Bella, i'm going to make your life a living hell" he whispered in my ear

"And this is only the beginning of it" he said with a smile on his face he pulled a knife and plunged it into my back. He dug the knife deep into my back and slowly dragged the knife through my back slowly and painfully. I cried out in pain begging him to stop but all he did was laugh. The knife travelled from my left shoulder blade to the middle of my rib cage but he didn't stop there, he stabbed me in the back another two times and slowly he pulled the knife across my back leaving his trade mark, the 3 knife wounds symbolising the wolf. My back was left with 3 huge knife wounds which were deep and if i wasn't careful they could become infected. The middle knife wound was the longest travelling all the way across my back. I was bleeding everywhere, i was lying in a pool of my own blood when Jacob was finished with me and because i was loosing so much blood i was beginning to feel light headed and nauseas. I swallowed my own sick to not show him my weakness.

He then called for Embry and Quill into the room and order them to take me back to the basement.

Apov (Alice)

Bella was taken half hour ago and i was beginning to worry about her as i kept hearing clattering and load thuds. I was sitting in the corner of the room on my own hoping and praying Bella was alright. Bella had suffered enough in her life and she was beginning to start a new life and i could tell she was beginning to be more confident as she was standing up to Jacob, telling him to leave her and her family alone, but i just hoped she wouldn't say something to anger him.

5 minutes later i was pulled from my thought when i heard the door unlock and they threw someone down the stairs. The person was covered in blood and they painfully and forcefully rolled down the stairs. When they landed i knew it was Bella, Her hair was covering her face as she tried to pick herself off the floor. Her arms were trying to lift her weight but she was too weak.

"OMG Bella!" i shouted bolting from my seat in the corner of the room to help my sister. Once i reached her i could see her beautiful hair was covered with blood and her back was bleeding badly. She was struggling to breathe so i guess her ribs were bruised once again. She was covered in blood and bruises were beginning to form on her pale skin.

"What have they done to you" i said looking at my sister

"Trust me Alice you really don't want to know" she whispered to me weakly

"Come on lets get you sat on this chair" i said helping her off the floor and onto the chair. She looked so weak, and pain was evident in her eyes and the facial expression she pulled when she moved

"What did he do to you?"I asked her, and she explained to me, from the almost rape to the conversation and to the abuse.

"And he calls himself your friend, i think he needs a new dictionary" i told Bella trying to comfort her. Her head was resting against the wall with her knees pulled up and her back not touching the wall and her eyes closed.

"He said he loved me" she said opening her eyes and lifting her head of the wall

"He loves you" i asked slightly shocked and confused. She nodded in return and then winced at if a shower of sparks had just erupted into her skull.

"Why is my life so messed up Alice, Why can't people just leave me alone" she said to me with such desperation and sadness i was trying very hard not to cry

"I don't know Bella, but when Carlisle and the rest of the family find us, they will do what ever it takes to keep you safe" i said taking her hand and squeezing it.

Bpov

About 3 hours later the door opened again but this time it was only one set of footsteps. I looked up and slowly and painfully i stood up. I felt weak from the loss of blood but once i looked up i was shocked.

"Billy?" i said staring at the walking man in front of me

"Oh Bella, i'm so so sorry" he whispered while he walked over to me

"Your walking" i said quietly and looking at him

"I know Bella" he said smiling at me

"But how?" i asked confused

"Your not the only one Jacob has been controlling" he said

"Do you remember when i first arrived in the wheelchair" i nodded

"You said you were in a car accident and you were paralysed from the waist down" i said **( i don't know how Billy got into the wheel chair so if anyone knows if you tell me ill change it once i know********)**

"It was a lie Bella, there was no accident and i'm not paralysed" he said

"Then why?" i said

"Jake thought if everyone was worried about me he would get the sympathy vote and everyone would love him and praise him and give him all this attention if i was paralysed and in a wheelchair. I tried to argue with him but he was so angry when i refused i couldn't let him down again" he said looking down at his feet

"So he's controlling you too" Alice spoke up

"Yes he is, ive brought up a monster, it's my fault he's like this" he said upset

"No Billy, its not you fault he's like this, you brought him up the way you wanted too and he was a brilliant boy till he was about 13, this is not your fault" i said weakly and weakly walked over to him to place my hand on his shoulder

"Bella you need to sit down, you've lose alot of blood i don't want you falling over" he said concern was written all over his voice. He guided me back to my chair, took a medical kit out of his pocket and ordered me to sit still.

"This may hurt a little" he said poring something on to a cotton pad. He ordered me to take my top of so he could look at me back and clean up all the blood. He then dabbed my back and the pain was excruciating and i gasped in pain.

"Sorry Bella" he said full of grief and sadness

"Its ok Billy it's not your fault, your just trying to help me" i said looking down. Billy continued to sort out my wounds and i was trying not to cry out in pain as Billy worked on my back. Every now and then i would wince and Billy's face would show sadness and grief. He then moved on to clean up my face from the blood i had coughed up when Jacob was kicking me and then he cleaned up my neck and my skull. Once he was finished he refused to leave and we ended up talking about each other and recap on what we have done. Billy told me about what has been happening with Jacob and how he reacted and i told him about my adoptive family and Edward. After about 2 hours of talking Jacob and 4 others walked down the stairs. Once again they walked into the middle of the room and looked at Billy

"Get her ready" he said in a gruff voice and threw something at him, looked at me and then walked out of the room.

**There we go guys another chapter written, i hope you liked it as it defiantly took me a while. PLEASE REVIEW because i was really not happy with this chapter, i would love to hear what you really liked about the chapter, what surprised you and what you didn't like ******** it would be great if you could tell me and then i can take changes ******** see you next time**

**Suttling.**


	19. SORRY !

**Authors note**

**Hey guys sorry but i hate these things as much as you do but ive not got many reviews from the last chapter and i'm feeling rather fed up with this story because i feel like its not being appreciated very much, so ive decided to either stop writing this chapter or if people tell me otherwise i will continue writing.**

**However if you guys do like my story do you think you could boost my confidence with my writing and tell me why you like it, what has surprised you and why you continue reading it. If there is anything you would like me to include in this story just say and ill see what i can do : )**

**I want my work to be appreciated so please review. It would mean alot to me if you did :) ive already got other story idea's so if nobody likes this story ill continue on the other, seems a shame to just let this one go considering i'm almost finished but i guess its not people's cup of tea : )**

**Hope to hear from you**

**Suttling x**


	20. Authors note

**Authors note **

**Hey guys, i know everyone hates these things just as much as i do but i'm coming to the end of one of my stories and i really want to do something different instead of a twilight story. I have one other twilight story ready to be written but i want to know what you guys think of this story**

**I'm a big fan of the Merlin story on Tv and i'm thinking maybe a story like that **

"**Merlin is Prince Arthur's manservant, but when Merlin's past catches up with him and his best friend walks back into his life, stabbed and dying, will he be able to save everything he loves."**

**That's my idea guys **** if you could tell me what you think of the idea and if you guys have any ideas i will gladly love to hear them**

**Thank you guys so much for your support i could not have done it with out you guys **

**I'm still in the progress of writing the last few chapters in this great story **** i'm so sorry it had taken me so long **

**Lots of love and thanks **

**Suttling x**


	21. Something id rather not do

Something i do not want to do

**Here we go guys the next instalment i hope you enjoy it, hopefully it will be appreciated.**

Bpov

I watched as Jacob stored out of the room once more and then paid my attention to what Billy was doing. Billy was a very hansom man; he had very tanned skin with jet black hair which was styled messy. He had dark brown eyes which held such sincerity and love in them you couldn't help but be kind towards him. But when he smiled you couldn't help but smile back at him, his whole face would light up and he really showed you how he felt. I haven't seen him smile like that in years. However i never really noticed how tall he was, maybe it was because he was in the wheelchair i'm not sure, but i think he was at least 6 ft 4. But the thing in his arms concerned me the most. Billy turned to me with his head facing the ground

"Bella i'm so so sorry" Billy said looking up t me

"What is it?" i said weakly. He held up what was in his arms and i backed away from him, ignoring my screaming aching muscles and ignoring the shooting pain in my back shaking my head

"No No No!" i whispered backed into the corner of the room

"I don't like this anymore than you do but Bella this is the only way" he said smiling a sad smile

"I heard him talking to the rest of them upstairs but if you don't do as he says he's going to hunt you down and hurt the rest of your wonderful family so you will give in and do what he says" he said walking towards me and placing his warm fatherly hands on my cheek.

"If i do this will you promise me something?" i said taking in a deep breath but wishing i hadn't as pain exploded all over my chest as my bruised ribs made it difficult for me to breath. I clutched my chest and gulped air. Billy placed his hand or my shoulder and helped me to calm down.

"Of course i will Bella, you know i will" he said looking at me with concern

"Release Alice, she doesn't belong here and i don't want her to get hurt. I know you could get into trouble but it would mean so much to me" i said pleading to the man that had treated me like his own daughter. He looked down and breathed in.

"I'll do it" he said smiling sadly and placing his hand on my shoulder. I took in a deep breath

"Let's get this over with" i said and walk slowly but painfully forward

Epov

"So does everyone know the plan" Carlisle said to my family. Everyone nodded and made there way to the front door. We were going to rescue Bella and Alice from Jacob and hopefully teach him a lesson. The plan was that me and Carlisle would talk with Jacob calmly and ask politely to release are beloved family members and if he refused well the rest of the family was going to get involved.

Me and Carlisle took his Silver BMW while the rest of the family was in Rosalie's car. We soon arrived at the reservation not expecting what the next couple of hours could do to our perfect family.

**Two hours before! **

Apov

I helped Billy get Bella ready for quite possibly the worse thing that could ever happen to her. She was about to get married to the one person she hated the most (along with Charlie) **(Ha, i bet you didn't see this coming :)) **After working on Bella for half an hour she looked stunning.

She was in a white silk dress which hugged her perfect figure and showed us her curves. It then puffed out slightly from the netting underneath the silky white material. All the way down the left side of the dress was a beautiful flowery/ ribbony pattern travelling from the top of the dress to the bottom. Her hair was simply left down and hung loosely over her left shoulder. I could tell Bella was uncomfortable not just for having to spend the rest of her life with a man who beat her up, but the dress was just simply a strappy dress which showed of her arms and her scars.

"Bella you don't have to do this" i said looking up at my beautiful best friend. She bowed her head and looked down at the floor.

"What else can i do Alice" she whispered

"Look at me Bella" i said placing my hands on her shoulders

"There is always something you can do, you can tell Jacob where to shove it and tell him to let you go" i told her looking up at her. She shook her head

"I can't, if i don't do this Jacob will never let me go without a fight. He will hunt me down and pull me way from you. If i don't do this he will hurt each and every one of you and i don't want to cause you or anyone of my beautiful family pain. He would kill you and i can't" she said trailing off and looking down at the ground and tear running down her face

"But Bella what about me and Edward, don't we get a say in this?" i asked her.

"I knew this would happen" she said more to herself then anyone else

"What would happen?" i asked confused. She looked up and then walked away from me with her back to me. She placed her hands on the platform in front of her. Took in a deep breath and started talking.

"The whole reason i never got so close to anybody was because i feared this" she said pointing at her surroundings and turning around to face me.

"When i met you guys i thought you were the people to help me forgive and forget, and you did. But now i've put all of you in danger. My past has come back to haunt me and now you are all wrapped up in it. If anything happened to you or the rest of the family i don't think i could ever forgive myself. But considering this is the situation I find myself thinking that this is the only way out to stop you all from getting hurt. I need to marry Jacob to get you out of my life and to save you, and it's going to hurt. It's going to hurt so much to let you all go with a click of my fingers but my sacrifice is nothing compared to saving your lives. Don't you see Alice" she said walking over to me

"There is nothing i can do and for that i am sorry." With that we heard the door open and 4 big guys walked through the door

"I'm sorry Alice, i love you all so much and tell Edward" she looked down "Tell Edward i wouldn't change anything for the world, he will always be in my heart and i love him" she said smiling weakly, hugged me tight and was then dragged upstairs.

It had been 10 minutes since Bella had been ripped out of my life. I couldn't help but cry. I cried for my loss of a sister and my best friend. I cried for the pain Edward was going to be in when he found out that his soul mate was never going to be his and i cried for Bella and the life of suffering and pain she was going to live with Jacob.

But i was pulled from my thought when i heard someone unlock the door and walked down the stairs. It was Billy

"Alice come on hurry up" he whispered and beckoned me. I bolted upright and ran up the stairs to where Billy was waiting for me. He sneaked me out of the basement and through the house but all of a sudden he heard Jacob making his way over to him.

"Hide" he whispered to me and i scampered into the kitchen cupboard, a highpoint for being small.

"Today is a good day" Jacob said staring at his father

"If you say so" Billy said to his son and tried to get past him

"Are you not coming to my wedding?" Jacob growled

"I don't agree with the match so why would i attend?" Billy retorted

"You up to something" Jacob said suspicious

"This is my house Jacob i can do as i like" Billy tried to get past his son once again but this time he was forced to the floor with Jacob strangling him. I gasped but covered my mouth as Jacob looked for the sound.

"She escaped hasn't she" Jacob snarled into his fathers face

"I... i... don't know what... your talking about" Billy said struggling and gasping for air

"That pixie runt of a girl you've let her go" he said pushing harder onto his father's neck

"You had no.... right to keep her locked up! She hasn't done.... anything to you" Billy yelled while chocking and gasping for air. He has his hands on Jacobs and tried to slacken the grip so he could breath.

"Your no father of mine" Jacob yelled squeezed his fathers neck and then threw him against the wall and mumbled something about a church and Bella and then strode angrily from the room. Once i knew Jacob had gone i ran to Billy's side. I checked for his pulse it was weak but i knew well enough he would be alright. I kissed his forehead and ran to the door. I didn't look where i was going and ran full out into someone. They grabbed me round the waist and i punched and screamed for them to let me go

"Let me go!" i screamed and wiggled

"Alice, it's me, it's me Alice" my beautiful Jasper said. I stopped wiggling and i looked up at him. A sob escaped my lips and i clung on to him tight and cried into his chest.

"Shhh its ok Alice" he said soothingly stroking my head

"Alice?" someone said from inside of the house. Billy said sounding confused from the doorway

"Oh Billy you ok" i said rushing over to him and hugged him tight

"It's nothing i can't handle" he said and pulled away. He walked over to Jasper and shook his hand

"You must be the Cullen's" he said with his hand out inviting Carlisle to shake it

"You are correct" Carlisle said walking forward and shaking his hand

"I've heard alot about you" he smiled

"Where's Bella" someone at the back said

"You must be Edward" Billy said politely

"That's right" Edward said walking over to Billy

"Well we need to hurry, my son is about to marry Bella" he said seriously

"You're kidding" Edward said in disbelief

"Son, i never joke when Bella is involved so i would get back into your cars and drive down to the church at the end of the road" he said pointing to the church Jacob was holding Bella captive

"Aren't you coming with us?" i asked, he shook his head

"I can't Alice, if i show up Jacob will be mad and make the whole situation worse. Don't worry about me Alice go save Bella, she needs your help alot more than i do" he smiled at me and then hugged me tight

"Thank you" i said and then ran to meet up with the rest of my family.

"Ok guys change of plan" Carlisle said and then we had a group huddle

Bpov

I stood in the porch of the church about to get married my worse nightmare. I was sorting out my "Wedding dress" in the porch until the door opened and the music played. I turned around and slowly but quickly walked up the isle. I had a tear running down my cheek while Jacob was smiling. I was never going to see my beautiful family again, never see there smiling faces and never feel happy again. This just has to happen to me doesn't it, when my life finally looks like it going to be alright, my world comes crumbling down. I was never going to be able to be with Edward, i was never going to see him again. I was never going to be comforted by him again, never going to see his beautiful crooked smile, and his stunning bright emerald eyes. I never got to say i loved him one last time, i never got to tell him just how much he meant to me and i never got to spend the rest of my life with him. With that one thought my heart broke into a million pieces. Numbness was taking over my body as i had reached the alter and stood in front of the priest and Jacob. I wanted to fade away, run away and never return to this retched life i was living. I wanted to fall to the floor and have a breakdown. But all i could do was look at the man that was beaming down at me and take his hand. I had tears streaming down my eyes as my chance of having a long and happy life with the man of my dreams was slowly diminishing.

"We are gathered here today to reunite these two people in holy matrimony." All i could do was stare at the man that was sealing my eternity. Jacob was clinging onto my hand for dear life like he thought i was going to run or because he was nervous. I could feel the skin on my hand weaken and bruise. I was beginning to grow tired. I was in constant pain as my back was constantly throbbing and slightly bleeding, i had lost alot of blood and i still hadn't replaced it.

"If there is anyone who is against this match please declare it now" the priest said and looked around at Jacobs pack. Then i heard the huge black doors at the entrance of the church open. We all turned around and as the door opened the man then walked through the door and into the light

"Yer, ive got something to say" My beautiful Edward said striding across the room

"Edward" i whispered

"What do you think you are doing" a very angry Jacob said still holding my hand with a death grip.

"Ive come to take Bella as you kidnapped her" he said with a smile and his hands on his hips

"You will not take her, we were just about to get married before you rudely interrupted." Jacob snarled

"Carry on Priest" he said waving his hand at the old man and forcing me to look at the front

"Ok" Edward said with a cheeky grin on his face and his hands in his pockets

"What" Jacob huffed and turned around "Are you just going to stand there and give in just like that? No fight, no witty comment about being her boyfriend?" He asked confused

"Yup to the first one and nop to the second" he said smiling

"I'm going to celebrate the reunion of a happy couple" he said smiling like Christopher Eccelston when he played the doctor.

"Are you for real?" Jacob asked suspicious "Coz if you've planned something..." Jacob drifted off

"Oh no i mean it's your funeral... i... i mean Wedding" Edward said

"My funeral?" Jacob said letting go of my hand and walking down the steps to meet Edward. I rubbed my hand where Jacob had been squeezing it. I was begging to feel lightheaded. I had been standing up to long and the lack of blood was begging to get to my head. I could feel the blood trickling down my back, telling me my wounds were open again, the ointment Billy had given my had not worked and soon this silky white Dress was going to become blood red, a colour i have to admit does not look good on me.

"Your going to tell me what's going on here right now!" Jacob said stamping his foot and right in Edward's face

"Well Between you and me" Edward said leaning over to Jacob's ear, but he then looked behind his back to see if anyone was listening

"Do you like Jelly beans?" Edward said "Because me and Bella love Jelly beans don't we hun" he said raising his voice and emphasising on the word love while he was beaming at me. I couldn't help but snort and smile weakly at him in return. Edward hadn't come here alone i know that for certain, this wasn't an Edward that i have met and he was a very good actor. He was winding Jake up and was doing a pretty darn good job too. Jacob stormed back up the stairs and pushed me up to the priest by my back. I gasped so loud that it came out almost as a scream. So much pain forced its way around my body as Jake pushed me on my tender wound and skin.

"ERGH!" Jacob screamed and waved at the Priest

"Jacob Black do you..."

"The police are coming" Edward interrupted and said the words quickly like he had just told his mum he had not done something. His hands were still in his pockets.

"WHAT!" Jake screamed and reeled on him.

"Did i say that out load" Edward said and placed his hand on his chest.

"I'm gunna break that pretty face of yours right now!" Jacob said and swung his huge fist into Edwards perfect face

"Edward!" i screamed. But he turned round too late and his face impacted with Jakes fist.

"Oh, Ow, geez i was only trying to be nice" Edward said still acting dramatically and pressing both his hands at his eye

"You think you know a guy" he said bring his arm up and let his arm fall back to his leg

"You are so gunna pay" Jacob said storming at Edward but just as Jacob reached him

"Bye" Edward said cheekily with a cheesy smile on his face and bolted for the door.

As i was watching my beautiful Edward acting his socks off and just being an idiot i was beginning to feel faint. My back was half open and bleeding all the way down my back. My muscles hurt, every piece of my body hurt as i was covered in bruises from head to toe, but just as Edward reached the door i couldn't last much longer and i fainted.

Epov

I had acted my socks off and it had been successful, i had officially annoyed the hell out of Jacob black and now he was chasing after me out of the church and into the awaiting arms of the police. You would have thought an abuser, a kidnapper and a criminal mastermind would have taken what i had said seriously, criminals what are we going to do with them.

Once i was out of the church i ran through the crowd of police and ran to my family. Then once Jacob was out of the church each and every policemen in sight had there gun trained on Jacob Black. Jay was standing at the front of the squad and then walked over to Jacob who was standing at the front of the church with his mouth hanging open. He walked behind him and then took out some handcuffs.

"Jacob Black, i am arresting you of Kidnapping and the suspicion of household Abuse, you may not say anything but everything you do say will be given as evidence at court" Jay said walking Jacob to the police cruiser. Once he was in the car he looked well glared over at me

"This isn't over Edward Cullen, one day she will be mine" He snarled and then the police men closed the door on him.

"OMG! Bella!" i whispered and bolted back into the church. Everyone else who was attending the "wedding" were all being taken in for question but as i ran to the front of the church i saw my Bella lying on the floor with Carlisle and Esme looking at her. I reached them and landed on the floor right next to Bella's still form and looked at my Mother and Father

"Is she going to be alright" i asked. My mother and father chuckled and nodded

"She's only fainted Edward" Carlisle said

"She got three huge knife wounds on her back which will be a problem and she's lost alot of blood the reason she has passed out but everything else seems to be ok. I can see she is taking very shallow breaths so her ribs may be giving her some trouble and she looks exhausted. We shall get her home, ill stitch her up and then i think all she will need is rest." He said looking over at me and smiling. I smiled over at him, for once in Bella's life, she had managed to stand up for herself and she didn't get hurt to much. I thought smiling to myself.

"But we need to look at your eye" he said pressing against the damaged skin. I winced as Carlisle put some pressure on my face.

"Not that much harm done just a black eye" he said and patted my shoulder and stood up. I picked up my beautiful angel in my arms gently so i wouldn't hurt her back too much and made my way over to the car.

**6 hours later**

Bpov

As i was slowly awoke i was greeted with such excruciating pain. I groaned as i rolled on to my side, the pain subsided a little and was replaced with a constant throbbing like a heart beat. I ached and hurt everywhere. I was bruised from head to toe and i found it very hard to move my right hand. I slowly flickered my eyes open and was great by the most wonderful sight i thought i would never see again. Edward was stroking my cheek and smiling at me, his emerald eyes glimmering with Joy and happiness. I smiled back at him

"Hello" i said like i had just woken up

"Hey" he said and beamed at me "How you feeling?" he asked concerned

"Like i should considering i have just been kidnapped, beaten, and almost got married" i said sarcastically and trying to sound funny. Edward chuckled and smiled at me

"Well you're all that matters" he said to me leant down and kissed my lips. My head was still resting on the pillow and i was still on my side scared of lying on my back. I looked up at him and slowly raised my hand to gently touch his eye

"Is this what Jacob did to you?" I asked concerned

"Yer" He chuckled "I'm catching up to you in the bruise race" He said smiling and laughing at his joke, he kissed my wrist as I gently removed it as I struggled to keep it on his hansom face. I smiled at his joke.

"Bella, i don't want to sound to forward or anything, but i love you so much you're the only one i can think of as being my wife and the mother of my children, you're the person i want to stay with forever and i understand that if you feel differently we can take it slower and hopefully one day you will feel the way i do" i cut him of when i pressed my index finger to his lips. I removed it and beckoned him forward he followed my finger and i kissed him softly but passionately.

"All i want is you" i said tiredly, my movements became slow and heavy and i smiled tiredly at him, he leant down and kissed me once again.

"Sleep now my Bella, ill be right here, i'm not going anywhere" he said learnt down and kissed my forehead. I closed my head and i was immediately asleep.

**There we go guys another chapter **** that was alot of fun to do. The next chapters are really the beginning of the end if i'm honest. I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Suttling x**


	22. Putting my past behind me

Putting my past behind me

**Well here we are guys, the begging of the end. The next 7 chapters will be the end chapters! I hope you enjoy them :)**

Bpov

Once i had fully regained my conscious i decided to get out of bed. Edward helped me out of bed and then he held my hand. We walked into the lounge where the rest of my family were watching the mummy, a great film. They had only just started and it was the bit where the medji were attacking the boat. I said my hello's and sat down not leaning on the back of the sofa. Edward plonked himself next to me and placed his arm gently around my waist. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder making sure i still wasn't resting my back on anything. I was slowly falling asleep in Edwards's arms when Alice squealed.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked

"You will find out in 3... 2... 1" and the door bell rang. Everyone looked at the door confused before we all moved and walked over to the door. Carlisle opened the door and smiled at the man standing in front off us

"Carlisle" Billy said smiling

"Billy hello come right on in" Carlisle said moving away and letting Billy through. We settled back in the lounge me still trying very hard to not fall asleep. My muscles were still stiff and very achy, my back was still very painful, and my right hand was completely bruised. However Edward's eye was a very angry black colour where Jacob had hit him.

"I just wanted to see if Bella was ok, i was so worried about her" he said looking at me and smiling weakly

"I'm ok Billy don't worry about it" i said giving him a reassuring smile.

"I know Bella but i can't help but feel responsible, after all he is my son" he said looking down at his hands. I walked over to Billy and sat on my knees, i took his hands in my hands and i made him look at me

"Do you remember when i was growing up and i always seemed to be at your house" i said smiling. He smiled back at me and nodded

"Jacob wasn't the only reason i wanted to stay there. I wanted to see you too. You were so much more to me than my god father, you where the man i looked to when i was upset or in trouble. When ever i had fallen over or tripped over something and hurt myself you were always there to sort out my grazes or to comfort me when i was sad. Billy you were more to me than just my best friends dad, you were the father i never had." I said admitting to him how i felt

"Even though we lost contact when Jacob started hanging out with the wrong people, there was never a day when i didn't think of you. But Billy i want you to not feel bad when anybody gets hurt because of Jacob. He has brought everything onto himself, it was his fault he is now in prison, it is his fault that i will never see him again and it is his fault that he has ruined his life. Don't ever, ever blame yourself Billy because you are the kindest, most loving person i have ever met. It's time to stop living in the shadows and time to step in the light. You can move on from everything Jacob has done to you, and live your life like you want to live it. I'm going to step into the light and put my past behind me, i'm going to spend as much time with the people i love and the people i care about. I'm going to live my life how i want to, not worry about what other people think of me and i'm going to have the most amazing time in the process" i said smiling up at him

"It's going to be hard but change is good and i have amazing family to help me and Billy don't ever think your alone because no matter what, ill be here for you 100%" i said smiling at him. He beamed at me and i flung my arms around him. I pulled away from him and whipped away the tears of happiness that had escaped my eyes. I looked around the room to see Alice and Esme smiling and crying with tears of joy, i noticed Rose was clinging on to Emmet's hand as if she was trying very hard not to cry. I looked over at Edward and he was smiling his beautiful crooked smile. The rest of my family were talking to Billy or each other obviously excited about are bright and wonderful future. Edward walked over to me and kissed me passionately. I pulled away and hugged him tight

"To new life" i whispered in his ear

"And a long and happy future" he whispered back, i squeezed him tight as he stroked my hair. We pulled away and sat back down to the rest of my family.

**4 months later**

"Come on Bella" my pixie little friend said dragging me into the next shop. I grabbed hold of Rose's hand at the same time and dragged her with me. We were currently in Seattle getting the things we needed for prom. The guys were also here looking for there suits but we decided we would not see what each of us had bought so it was a surprise when we saw them. Prom was taking place tomorrow, i know it was a little late too start are shopping but we had to sort everything out with Jacob and everything and then i wasn't well enough to come shopping. My wounds on my back were healing fine; they were just large aggressive scabs all the way on my back. Carlisle said it would take them a while to heal as they were very deep knife wounds. But because i'm unlucky during my recovery i came down with a cold which then turned into ammonia. Carlisle said that the reason i caught ammonia was because i lost so much blood and my immune system was not working properly yet at is lost so many white blood cells. So i was house ridden for a while but Edward helped me so much and hardly left my side, so i was constantly tired, coughing sneezing and struggling to breath. Normal Bella but he helped me get over it and here i am 4 months later, recovering fine from everything that had happened. I still had my coughing fits every now and then and i'm always sneezing but apart from that i was getting better.

"Oh i like that" she said coming to an abrupt stop making me and Rose crash into her, and because i'm clumsy i ended up on the floor. Rose laughed and helped me to my feet. I thanked her and sneezed. She beamed at me and starting to chuckle. While we were sorting ourselves out Alice had pulled out a very cute looking pink dress, typical Alice. I had already bought my dress, the day Jacob came into the coffee shop. My dress was a light blue/ dark blue dress or should i say peacock blue. The top of the dress was a built in corset which hugged my figure and showed of my curves. It was a strappy dress and the material started just before my cleavage. The dress was plain and it was made of flowing material which ended at my knees, Alice found it for me and i fell in love with it. So i was here to find something to cover up my scars and my knife wounds on my back and for some shoes and accessories. While Alice was looking for her size Rose came running back to us with a blood red dress in her hands.

"OMG this is perfect" she said beaming at us

"That's so pretty Rose" Alice said smiling at her sister. I touched the material and it was so soft and silky. The girls both chose the dress they wanted and we made our way over to the changing rooms. I took the seat in the changing room and waited patiently for my sisters to show me there dresses. After 5 minutes of waiting they finally emerged together. I stared at the dumb founded they both we so pretty and there dresses really did suit them. Alices was a pink knee length silky dress which hugged her figure and complemented her skin tone. Where as Rose's dress made her even more gorgeous than she already was.

"Omg you guys, their perfect" i smiled and jumped up to give them a hug. We all squealed like teenage girls should and they rushed back into the dressing room to get changed. Half an hour later we were walking into another shop to buy shoes.

"Alice, i really do not want to wear heels, i'm going to fall over and break my neck" i said arguing with my friend who was trying so hard to get me into heels

"Alice, she has a point you know" rose said to Alice, i turned to her and mouthed thank you, she just smiled back and winked at me.

"Well will you wear a cute pair of pumps?" Alice said giving in

"Off course i will" i said smiling

"Well then its sorted" she said and ran away to find a pair of heels.

After and hour of looking for shoes we had all found a pair. Rose has found a pair of high heel strappy shoes. They strapped around her shoes and up her leg. They looked pretty or her model feet/legs. Alice's shoes were a very likable pair of silver secretary shoes which made her feet look very dainty and looked perfect with her dress, where as me i found a very cute looking pair of dull silver shoes which would look great. We all bought are shoes and made our way over to the coffee shop where we were meeting the guys.

We walked in to find them all sitting there with Emmet waving at us. They had all brought us a drink and i plonked myself next to Edward. He kissed my head and pushed my drink in front of me.

"So any luck shopping?" Jasper asked us all. Alice nodded while sipping her drink

"Yup, got dress and shoes haven't we my girlies" she said beaming at us. I smiled at her and continued to drink my drink. I was begging to feel tired and achy and i wasn't surprised i still wasn't fully recovered.

"So what colours our all your dresses then?" Edward asked curious

"Well, mines pink, rose's is Blood Red and Bella's is peacock blue" Alice said really rather chatty

"Right" said all three guys

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Rose asked curious

"Well, we have to match you don't we" Emmet said. Everyone laughed at his facial expression but i ended up coughing my chesty cough.

"Bella are you alright?" rose asked concerned

"I'm" cough" "Fine" i said in between coughs.

"I think i just need my meds" i said truthfully

"Here" Edward said taking out my meds out of his pocket

"Handy man Edward" Emmet said being stupid. Rose hit him round this head and he then rubbed it better.

"Hey he was only looking out for me and if he wasn't i could quite possibly be married to Jacob black right now!" i said smiling at Edward and then kissing him.

"You will probably find, that half the stuff she needs is in my pocket" he said with a smile. I smiled back at him and leant over to give him a kiss. After an hour of hanging with my friends Alice and Rose pulled me from the comfort of the coffee shop so we could finish buying the things we needed.

After another 2 hours I was trying very hard to stay awake as we had managed to get everything we needed. Alice phoned Jasper telling him we were ready and we would meet them at the car in 5 minutes.

We arrived at the car park and we immediately flung ourselves at our partners, well Alice flew at Jasper, Emmet flew at Rose and i tiredly went over to have a comforting/ loving hug from Edward. We put all our things in the boot of the car and me and Edward got into the back. Emmet was driving his jeep while Rose was in the front, me and Edward were in the back and Alice and Jasper where in her yellow Porsche. I pulled me legs up and placed my head on Edwards shoulder, and before the car had even started moving i was fast asleep. I woke up when Edward was whispering my name, i stretched my muscles and moved over to get out the car. Edward held out his hand, i took it and he helped me out of the car. He took my two bags from the boot walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist; i placed my head on his shoulder and tried very hard to wake up. We walked through the front door and up to my bedroom, Edward placed my bags on my table and then we made our way over to my bed. Edward laid down with his hand behind his head, whereas me i placed my head on his arm/Chest and placed my hands on his chest. He hummed my beautiful lullaby and i fell fast asleep.

I woke up the previous morning to still be in Edward's arms. We were covered in a blanket so Esme must have covered us before she went to bed. The good thing about Carlisle and Esme is they let there children sleep in each others arms and not worry about it, they trusted us and we were grateful. Instead of lying on Edward's arm i woke up to be lying on his chest and his arm was resting on my stomach. His head was resting on my head and he was still breathing shallow breaths. My back was feeling incredibly stiff from my wounds and i knew that if i didn't move my back i was going to have a back ache for the rest of the day so i tried to slowly move myself from Edwards grip but managed to wake him up. I loved this, waking up to Edwards beautiful emerald eyes to see the love and the kindness in them.

"Sorry hun, i didn't mean to wake you" i whispered leaning over him. He yawned and stretched

"It's ok, what's the time" he said sleepily. I glanced over to the clock next to my bed and it read 8 o'clock.

"8 o'clock, we better get up" i replied

"Why's that?" Edward said puzzled

"Because you have forgotten we are helping Carlisle at work today" i said leaning over to him and giving him a kiss. I pulled away and he was still confused but then recognition broke through his eyes.

"Oh, yer i remember now" he said smiling his crooked smile, my smile. I chuckled and leant over for another kiss. But this time Edward responded by pulling me on top of him. I pulled away and smiled at him. I stroked his cheek and kissed him again, but this time Edward crashed his lips to my mouth which made us both chuckle. We were kissing like this for a few minutes until Edward flip us over and he was lying on top of me. He pulled apart needing to breath. I smiled up at him and he left a trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone.

"You were talking in you sleep again" He said between kisses. I was stroking Edward's back while are legs were tangled together. I groaned as Edward started kissing my chin and all the way back up to my ear. He chuckled

"What did i say?" trying to carry on the conversation and ignore the blissful feeling Edward was giving me. I placed my head into the crook of Edward's neck and closed my eyes and breathed in. I smiled as the beautiful smell of honey and elderberries fogged my brain.

"Nothing much, you mumbled mostly, but i caught my name every now and then" he said smiling at me. I smiled back and placed my arms around his neck

"Well, i bet you were happy" i said smiling

"Oh for sure" he said leaning down and kissing me softly but passionately. He then pressed down on my mouth asking me to open and grant his tongue entrance into his mouth. I chuckled and willingly opened my mouth. After 10 minutes of kissing and biting and laughing someone knocked on the door.

"Edward, Bella are you awake" Carlisle said through the door

"Yer" Edward called back through the door

"We need to leave in half hour so get ready" Carlisle demanded

"Ok" we both said together. I kissed Edward again and then dragged myself of him. We both smiled and laughed as we tried to stop each other from getting up but finally after much struggle we were both ready and struggling to keep are hands of each other.

Epov

We were in the back of Carlisle's car on the way to the hospital with me holding Bella's waist and her hand resting on my thigh. We couldn't stop smiling and i kept whispering and kissing her on the side of her head. We arrived at the hospital a bit to quickly for my liking but i was with Bella so who cared. I got out the car and then held my hand out for her, she placed her dainty hand in mine and i helped her out. I didn't let go of her hand and we walked into the hospital. We walked into the entrance of the hospital and straight into Carlisle's office. But on the way in i couldn't help but notice people looking with lust and passion in there eyes when they looked at Carlisle, me or Bella. I ignored them and just concentrated on Bella. Carlisle gave us simple things to do which varied from paper work, note taking and cleaning his office, but to my delight i never left Bella's side. We were either joking and smiling around or we were just talking. Tidying Carlisle's office was rather funny, instead of us actually tiding it i think we may have made it slightly messy, we were always smiling and i hardly ever took my hands of her, i couldn't help it, she was just so darn beautiful. I told her that and she blushed and kissed me in return. Carlisle walked in on us, took a look at his office and smiled at us.

"What are we going to do with you?" he asked us smiling

"Well hurting us won't be an option" said my beautiful Bella with a huge smile on her face. Me and Carlisle chuckled but what shocked us most was that Carlisle picked up a bottle of water, unscrewed the bottle and chucked it over Bella's head. Her facial expression was priceless and me and Carlisle were in hysterics.

"Oh your going to get it" Bella said and jump onto Carlisle's back. So this is what it was like for about 15miuites, all three of us just play fighting and enjoying the father/daughter/son time. Carlisle's shift finished at 3 so he drove us home, but as soon as we got home Alice scooped Bella away saying she had to get ready for tonight.

At 6 o'clock Me, Emmet and Jasper we all at the bottom of the stairs waiting for our partners to walk down the stairs. We were all in a tux but our ties were the colour of our girlfriend's dresses. I have to say peacock blue is a very pretty colour. After 5 minutes of waiting Rosalie was the first one to walk down in a very nice bright Blood red dress, she looked just as pretty as she always does. Her hair was left down with her natural wave to it with a red rose clip on her left side. All in all very pretty. Emmet was at the bottom staring up at Rose in all, was that dribble travelling down his chin. I whispered that to Jasper and he couldn't help but snort. Next was Alice in her pink dress. The dress complimented her size and she looked very dainty. Emmet had teased Jasper so much about him having to wear a pink tie and i will never forget what Jasper said next. He said that a guy who wears pink must be very sure of himself to wear it for his girlfriend. Me and Emmet have never laughed so hard. But then my beautiful Bella made her way to the top of the stairs. My mouth dropped when i saw how pretty she was. Her hair was up but the front part was framing her face. Her hair was all tightly bound to her head and there were plates and everything all mixed in one. There were pretty looking joules in her hair which made her shine. Her dress was gorgeous, it flowed down to her knees and it hugged her perfect figure amazingly. She had a cardigan on to hide her scars and her huge knife wounds on her back. She reached the bottom of the stairs and blushed as she saw my facial expressions. I shook my head and walked over to her, held out my hand and she took it. I helped her into my silver Volvo and walked round to the driver side. After 30 minutes of driving we arrived at the three rivers where prom was being held. I got out of car and helped Bella out

"Ill be right back, ill just go and park the car" i said smiling at her

"OK" she said smiling. She pulled at my hand and brought me down for a kiss. I was so glad i wasn't the only one in this relationship confident enough to steel a kiss. I smiled back at her and walked back to my car to park it. After 15 mins of trying to find a car parking space i found one and made my way back to Bella. I arrived back to Bella to find a girl advancing on Bella who had got up and was being backed against the wall. I jogged over to Bella to try and save her from who ever was offending my Bella.

"It was your fault" said the girl who was

"Leah no... Yo..You don't understand" Bella stuttered

"Excuse me can i help you?" I asked taking Bella's hand

"Your stupid excuse of a girlfriend is the problem, now my beautiful baby Jake is stuck in prison because of you" she said pointing

"Jacob what he got because of what he did" i said standing up for Bella

"That makes no difference, he's in there because of you" she said

"Leah, Jake is in there because of what he did to me, he locked me up, beat me and then forced me to marry him." Bella frowned, a look which did not look good on her

" You love him don't you" she said taking a step forward and really looking a Leah, she looked down

"How can you defend him after what he did to you, he broke your heart when he forced me to marry him, you wanted that to be you walking up the isle, but still you stand here in front of me and blame me for everything that happened, and i don't care, i don't care what you think, what you will do, nothing. I don't care Leah because i have a family who loves me and cares for me. I have a fantastic boyfriend who doesn't break my heart, how doesn't look at me and doesn't really see and Leah you know what, i actually feel sorry for you." Bella said standing in front of her

"I don't want you pity" she said pushing away and walking away from us. I walked behind Bella and pulled her over to the entrance of the building. I put my arm around her waist and asked her what that was all about

"Nothing much, she was just accusing me of getting Jake locked up" she said smiling at me

"And your ok with this" i said

"Of course" she said stopping us so she could look at me. She placed her hands on either side of my face

"Edward, i don't want this to ruin are evening ok, i'm here to spend time with you and my friends, i'm here so i can officially start my life afresh ok, i want to be with you because this is a place for couples and something we wont be doing again ok, i love you" she said stepped on her tip toes and gave me a kiss. I smiled at her took her hand and walked over to the photographer.

The photographer placed us together with Bella standing in front of me and with her leaning on me. I placed my hands on her stomach and she then placed her hands on mine. I leant my head on hers and we both smiled. They took the photo and said that you could order them on the internet. We took the slip thingy and i placed it in my blazer which joined Bella's cell phone, money and her meds. We walked over to the table with are family and sat down. We talked about anything and everything until the dinner arrived. Bella looked over to the other table to see Jess and mike having a good time with him kissing her, and Ben and Ang were just having a great time. I asked what She was looking at and she told me. I smiled at her and kissed here. The dinner then arrived shortly and we enjoyed it alot. Emmet did something stupid which made my whole family laugh, after we had all calmed down Bella managed to end up wit ha huge coughing fit.

"Bella are you ok?" Jasper said concerned. I merely nodded unable to talk

"Ok deep breaths Bella and stay calm" i said and rubbing my back gently trying not to disturb her wounds. After about 3 mins she was able to calm herself down and she took a gulp of her drink.

"You ok honey?" i said concerned while stroking her cheek

"Yer I'll be aright, do you think i could have some of my tablets please" She asked

"Of course" I said tapping myself and then placing my hand in my inside jacket pocket and pulling out everything in my pocket

"Woowh Eddie, you her walking purse" Emmet boomed. I looked up from taking the pills out of there casings and stared at Emmet

"Hey Edward, it's alright" Bella said kissing my check

"Emmet does it look like i have pockets?" she said smiling at Emmet

"Good point" Emmet said beaming like a child. I passed Bella her pills and kissed her before she took them. After dinner the DJ cracked on with the loud music and the disco. For the next 5 hours me and my family were dancing and just enjoying ourselves.

"Well it's time to take your partners on the dance floor and slow dance" said the DJ. I smiled at Bella and held out my hand. I walked her out on to the dance floor took her in my arms as she placed hers around my neck. She kissed my lips and rested her head on my shoulders as i rested my head on hers.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight hun" i whispered to Bella

"Thank you" she whispered tucking her head closer into my neck embarrassed. I chuckled and leant back so i could look at her. She smiled at me and then kissed me softly, are lips moved in sync until she pulled away

"Wow, not a nice image" she said placing her head into the crook of my neck

"What's wrong?" i asked

"Mike literally has his tongue down jess's mouth" she shuddered. I chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Are you enjoying the start of you new life?" i asked once again resting my head on hers

"I am very much thank you" she said pulling away and looking at me

"Well i'm glad i am able to spend my life with you, i couldn't have dreamed with spending it with anybody else" i said generally smiling. She was beaming at me

"And i you" she said and kissed me so passionately i couldn't help but return her passion and love. We pulled apart when the song finished and the DJ said that i was time to go home. Everyone clapped and cheered and made their way to there cars. I helped Bella into my car and drove us home.

When we arrived the whole of our family were buzzing. All three couples gave Esme there slip thingies so she could buy the pictures and we all sat down to discuss everything that happened. One stage of our journey was already over, we had all managed to complete high school and we were all going to be moving to collage/University. We had all enrolled at the same collage and Music was even coming with us. Bella had been working hard and has managed to get into the finals of her first international show and she was loving it.

So we were all barking on are next journey and moving on with our lives. Bella was putting everything that had happened to her behind her and starting anew and i am so glad she was spending it with me, maybe life could turn out well and we could both have a happily ever after.

**There we go another chapter down and the last chapter with a 17 year old Bella, the next will be up soon i hope.**

**Suttling x**


	23. Will you

Will you

**Right ok guys, the next couple of chapters are basically about are most beloved family growing up. I will be time jumping quite a bit but you will understand what will be happening. The last chapter saw us say goodbye to 17 year old Bella and Edward and now the time has come to introduce you to 22 yr old Bella and Edward.**

Bpov

Alot had happened in the last 5 years. We had all graduated and had all become successful in are chosen caress. Alice was a world famous fashion designer in her delight where as Jasper was a creator of a history museum. Rose became the founder of a new car company while Emmet became a drama teacher. Now my beautiful Edward became a world famous singer/piano player and was just releasing his first album which entered the album chart at the top. His 3 singles were released and became such a big hit everyone is talking about him. It's funny because me and Edward could just be taking a walk and be stopped by fans of his. He doesn't like being this popular but i suppose you can't help being talented. Where as me i had won the international horse competitions twice with Music and was well on the way to becoming the youngest most talented show jumper in the history of jumping. I was the most talked about jumper and many spectators are saying i am well on the way to the status my mother achieved. I'm so glad i've still got music, she was still in excellent shape and i could easily get another 10/15 years of competing out of her.

"Right ok guys, i want you to bring your ponies in to halt and we will do some jumping" i told my group. Over the years i had taken a more active role at the stables. I would train people for there stages (exams) and even teach the advanced/ Adult groups. I was setting up the jumps when Carolyn called me over.

"Bella, you up for entering the internationals again?" She asked me

"Do you think i was even going to say no" i said smiling at her

"Good point, you and music are in such great form at the moment no wonder everyone is saying you are both unbeatable. I recon we should start training in two weeks time is that alright?" she asked me.

"Sounds perfect." I said smiling. She smiled back and walked away. I walked over to the side of the school and set up the jump. I asked them to halt at the letter H.

"Right Chloe on Rubble can you make your way over to the jump" i said walking back to the entrance.

"Make sure you kick her forward when you reach the jump and move into you jumping position" i commanded her. I was taking a sip of water when i saw Edward walk over to me. I smiled at him. He returned my smile with his beautiful crooked smile. Me and Edward had been together almost 5 years this month. Edward had grown into a very handsome man. His features had become more pronounced but his eyes always stayed the same. His hair was just as unruly but was slightly longer than in his teenage years. He had toned quite a bit and had a very muscley chest and arms. But to me he would always be the boy i fell in love with.

"Hey hun, when do you finish?" he asked. I looked at my watch to find out that this lesson had 15 mins left, and then i was taking music out on a hack.

"Well these guys are finished in 15 mins and then i'm taking music for a hack, you wanna come, i'm sure we can get Alec tacked up." I said smiling; he beamed up at me, leant over and kissed me softly

"Sounds perfect, you don't mind if i watch you then?" he asked smiling

"Of course not hun" i told him and gave him a kiss, to find all the girls in my group were dumbfounded. I laughed, looked at Edward and pointed to the girls. He chuckled

"Right girls snap out of it, i know its not everyday you see a very attractive famous singer but concentrate on what you have to do" i said trying not to burst out laughing with all the facial expressions that were plastered on the girls faces

"If it helps i was just as shocked to find that the youngest most talented show jumper in the world was teaching me how to jump" Sophie told me. I laughed and thanked her.

"Right Chloe you ready to jump?" i asked her. She nodded and kicked Rubble forward. She picked up speed and steered Rubble in to the middle of the jump, leaned into position and jumped the jump with out knocking the fence down.

"That was a great jump Chloe but make sure you look forward when you jump because you can then see where your going after the jump." She nodded and walked to the back of the ride. So for the next 15 mins one after the other i got the girls to jump a cross pole and then an actual fence. The girls looked great and in a few months they would be perfect. I told them to one by one dismount while there horses were walking and then lead them out into the courtyard. The stable hands took a pony each while i took Tonto back to his stable. Edward followed me and rested his arms on the stable door. I looked at him and smiled.

"Are you doing anything tonight hun?" he asked me. I was unbuckling the under the chin strap on Tonto's bridle while i looked at him

"Not that i know off why?" i asked

"Well i was wondering if you wanted to pop over to see Carlisle and Esme tonight? We haven't seen them in a while and they wanted us to stay for dinner. We haven't got anything at the house so i thought why not" he said smiling. Me and Edward had moved in together just a few months ago, we picked a house close to our family but not to far away from our jobs.

"Sounds perfect" i said walking over to the door and giving him a kiss. I walked back to Tonto to take of his saddle while i talked to Edward.

"Carolyn has entered me into the next international competition" i said gracefully taking the saddle off Tonto's back.

"That's great, you and Music are in great form you can win that competition with you eyes shut" he said winking at me. I chuckled

"I'm sure but i've still got to train for it, so my program will start again in two weeks time, is that alright?" i asked him walking over to the tack room.

"Of course why wouldn't it be?" he asked curious

"Well i'm not the only one in this relationship you know" i said smiling and placing Tonto's saddle on his peg. I walked over to the sink to wash his bit

"Good point" Edward said smiling "Well it's fine by me" he said beaming at me. I grinned in return, walked over to him and flung my arms around his neck. He chuckled and placed his arms around my waist. We pulled away and Edward gave me a kiss, before walking over to Alec's tack and walking over to his stable to get him ready. I had taught Edward how to tack horses up and everything and he had become a pretty confident rider, but however he never wants to do competitions or anything, he just wants to keep it as his hobby. I grabbed Music's tack and walked over to her stable. I placed the saddle on the door and smiled at her.

"Hey girl" i said opening her stable door, she snorted and flipped her head back in response. She was happy to see me.

"Would you like to go out for a hack?" i asked her. She shuffled round on her hooves and walked over to me. I patted her neck and kissed her, she really was my best friend. She bowed her head for me so i could place her reigns and her martingale over her head. I laughed and thanked her. She snorted and then lifted her head. I put the bridle in my left hand and held it over her head. She opened her mouth and i placed her bit into her mouth. I placed the top of her bridle over her ears and then sorted out her forelock. I did up the throat lash and the under the chin buckle and then walked over to the saddle. Once she was sorted i pulled on my gloves and my hat and pulled her from her stable. I walked her into the courtyard to be greeted by Edward who was already on Alec and ready to go. I run down my stirrups and pulled myself gracefully onto Music's back. I sorted out my reigns and walked over to Edward and Alec. I leant over to Edward and gave him a kiss and then kicked Music forward. We walked out of the stables and down the bridle Path.

"It's so beautiful out here this time of year" i said admiring the track. It was the middle of summer so the sun was out and all the trees were green and blowing in the breeze.

"Just as beautiful as you today hun" Edward said smiling at me. I looked down and blushed

"You always disliked praise whereas other women dislike neglect" he commented

"I guess it was just the way i grew up. You know better than anyone Edward, the reason i don't like praise was because i was treated like i was nothing" i said showing him the scars on my arms.

"I know, but don't you realise just how confident you have become, a few years ago you wouldn't even go outside with out your cardigan and here you are showing the world what has happened to you, and you know what, i have never been so proud of you" my beautiful boyfriend replied. There were tears of joy running down my cheek, i sniffed and laughed at him. We pulled the horses to a halt, so Edward could reach over to my cheek and wipe away the tears i now was crying. He leant over and kissed me passionately but softly. We pulled away and i smiled at him

"You have no idea just how much that meant to me" i said truthfully

"And you have no idea just how much you mean to me" he said stroking my cheek i leant in once again and gave him a kiss. We pulled apart and kicked the horses forward. We carried on walking and talking for the next couple of hours until we finally returned to the stables. Edward got off Alec and then helped me get off music. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. I walked Music back to her stable untacked her, said my goodbyes and walked to meet Edward. He was waiting for me by the car, he helped me in, got in the drivers side and drove us home.

Edward pulled up on our gravel driveway and parked his car next to my bright yellow mini and then helped me out of the car. He kept hold of my hand and grabbed our gear. He walked us over to our modern house and opened the door. He plonked our stuff on the floor and placed his keys in the bowl on the table by the front door. Esme had designed our house for us and it truly was beautiful, warm and comforting yellows all over the house. The stairs were by the door with a small hallway. The front room on your right which then lead us into a huge open kitchen. Upstairs was a huge landing with a room in front of the stairs, one to the right and mine and Edward's bedroom opposite the stairs. I could have not dreamed of a more beautiful house and me and Edward were forever in Esme's debt. I walked up the stairs and into mine and Edward's bedroom. To the right was our huge king sized Bed and our walk in wardrobe which Alice demanded that we have. Then there was an open space with a window seat and a rug. I walked over to our wardrobe and pulled out a pair of smart looking jeans, with a navy blue cotton low neck top and my black cardigan. I placed them over my arm and walked into our on sweet bathroom. Once i had my nice shower i walked down the stairs to find Edward had made me a nice cup of coffee. I took it with gratitude and walked over to the stall which was by the counter table. We talked for a little while until we decided to start making our way to Carlisle and Esme's.

Once we arrived at the beautiful mansion that we used to call our home we made our way to the front door. The place looked like it was in shadows and if nobody was here. I looked at Edward and his face mirrored mine. He took my hand and we pushed the door open.

"Edward are you sure it was today they wanted us" i asked him, he looked down and smiled at me

"Well, i may have told a little white lie" he said and leading me to the patio

"I never forgot the day when you told me about your dream date" he told me. I looked at him, and he then opened the back door to possibly the most beautiful thing i had ever seen. The decking was completely lit up with little fairy lights which were all placed in the most beautiful pink roses that were climbing, spiralling and twisting around the decking. It was all around are side and over our heads, it was so lit up it was beautiful. But in the middle of the decking was a table set out for two, it was for me and Edward. I placed my hands over my mouth just by the sheer beauty of it.

"You did this all for me?" i asked astonished that someone would do this for me. He chuckled and led me over to my seat. He pulled it out for me and then tucked it in for me. He then walked round to his seat. He sat down and took hold of my chair

"This is absolutely beautiful, did you do this all on your own?" i asked him still awe struck by the whole thing. He chuckled

"I had help Bella, the idea was all me but the rest of the family helped me pull it off" he said smiling and rubbing my hand

"I just don't know how you remembered, i thought you forgot" i said smiling slightly embarrassed. He chuckled.

"I chose to forget it till today, i wanted to save it for a very special event" he said smiling his beautiful crooked smile, which never failed to melt my insides.

"What do you mean special?" i asked, he looked down all of a sudden very nervous

"We've been together almost 5 years now haven't we Bella" he said smiling, i nodded my head

"We have also been through alot and we managed to come out of the situation alot stronger than we did when we went into it" he said smiling. I returned his smile

"Well, your one of the only people who i can really be myself with and your one of the only people who know me better than anyone and i'm sure i'm the same to you" he said smiling at me, i smiled back at him and waited for him to continue.

"We've been so close now for a while and you know just how much i love you, your the one i want to spend the rest of my life with, your the one person i can truly see myself spending the rest of my days with you and your the one person i can see being the mother of my children" Edward said

"I think what i'm trying to say is" he paused and took a deep breath, got out of his chair and got down on his knee, he took something out of his pocket and opened it. The ring was beautiful. It was pure silver with a small diamond in the middle. The diamond was protected by two swirling strands of pure silver. It was beautiful.

"Bella, Will you marry me?" Edward said. I placed my hand on my chest tears streaming down my face

"Yes, omg Yes" i said and flung myself at Edward; he lifted me of the ground and swung us around the deck. He lowered us to the ground and kissed me passionately. He pulled away and placed the beautiful ring on my wedding finger

"Omg Edward it's beautiful" i said and hugged him again.

"i'm so glad you accepted, you have no idea how nervous i was, Alice literally had to sit me down at one point" he said smiling, i sat back down on my chair while Edward was crouching down in front of me

"Edward, your the only one who really knows me and your the only one i trust so much to let you even touch my scars, i'm just not confident enough to let people do that, we have both been able to stay together when my father took me or when Jacob kidnapped me and i always knew you would come for me, there is no other man in the world i would want to marry, i love you Edward Cullen and i could quite possibly be the most blessed and the most happiest women on the planet, because you chose me" i said, he placed his hand on my cheek and brought my face to his lips. He kissed me slowly and passionately and then he rested his forehead on mine. We were interrupted when we heard someone squeal. Me and Edward looked at the person that interrupted and then back to each other, he sighed and then he helped me up.

"This is so perfect" Alice said and then jumped on me

"Bella excepted Edward, i knew this would work" she said motioning towards the decking

"Alice, it was her idea you know" Edward said putting his arm around my waist

"Yer, but you pulled it off" she said still excited. She took hold of my hand and admired the ring that now rested on my finger

"Oh, it's beautiful" Jasper said over his wife's shoulder. Alice and Jasper had got married about a month ago while Rose and Emmet had been married almost a year.

"That's great news, oh that's brilliant news" Esme said rushing over to give her children a hug

"Congratulations son" Carlisle said with his hand out. Edward took it and pulled Carlisle into a fatherly embrace. Edward smiled at Carlisle as he pulled away. Carlisle then came over to me and put his arms on my shoulders. I pulled my arms on to the back of his shoulders and placed my head in his neck. I never had a fatherly relationship like i do with Carlisle. Carlisle realised when i was starting my life a new that i needed a father that would look after me and protect me. Carlisle loved me like his own daughter. He looked out for me and showed his affection to me alot more than the rest of my family. Not one to brag or anything but they didn't really care. I pulled away from my father and leant up to give him a kiss on his cheek.

So for the next couple of hours me and Edward spent our time with our family. We talked about things that was happening in each of the couple's lives. But the conversation was mainly about the Wedding, i think Alice and Esme were the people to plan the wedding, not me or Edward. But we talked for hours and hours until each couple left to go home.

Edward helped me get into his car and took my hand. He drove us home and immediately after i had entered the house, Edward's lips were against mine with me plastered up against the wall. My hands were in his hair while his hand was against my thigh holding up my leg. I pushed back against his lips and forced myself on him, confused were the passion came from. He chuckled against my lips as i moved my legs so they were around his waist. I straddled him as i kissed him with passion. Edward pulled away and moved me so i was being carried bridal style up the stairs. I couldn't get enough of him and kissed him again. Once we had reached the top of the stairs he turned right, down the banister and into our bedroom. He made his way to our bed as he laid me down. He learnt over my body and kissed me passionately; he finally got onto the bed and laid on top of me. He kissed all the way down my neck and down my arm. He kissed each and every scar on my body reminding me of his love, he kissed up my neck once again and then back to my lips. He pulled away and smiled down at me

"I love you" He whispered to me

"I love you too" i replied, he lowered his head back to my lips and we were gone from the rest of the world.

**There we go guys another chapter. I hoped you liked it, it was alot different then the other chapters so i hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will hopefully be Bella and Edward's wedding.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Suttling x**


End file.
